La Historia detrás de la historia
by Lynlia
Summary: Nuestro mundo fue creado para salvaguardar las historias que se desarrollan en la Tierra Media. Nada debe traspasar los límites de La Hendedura, pero una Luz proveniente de nuestro mundo llega a Arda para cambiar el destino de Thorin y de toda la compañia al ver que un nuevo enemigo querrá apoderarse de ella para crear una nueva raza y erradicar a los enanos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Aún cuando existan registros escritos, aún cuando existan canciones de las hazañas que se labraron al retornar a su patria y de los grandes logros que se obtuvieron al derrotar al temerario dragón, nadie quien viva en la Tierra Media puede (ni podrá) recordar lo que verdaderamente pasó allí. Sólo Ilúvatar y los Ainur conocen la verdadera historia pues ellos, por única vez, alteraron su curso para que los sucesos que a continuación narraré, no vuelvan a repetirse. Pues nuestro mundo y el de ellos están íntimamente ligados, pero ninguno está preparado para recibir al otro y viceversa.  
Todavía el anillo estaba dormido en las aguas. Aún el Bosque Verde no había enfermado, nadie hablaba de la usurpación de la Montaña Solitaria, porque sencillamente no había dragón ni enfermedad del oro. Todavía el Rey Thrór gobernaba sin miedo sobre Erebor en la Tercera Edad y con él, su hijo y su nieto. Y todo esto, Aulë lo veía con buenos ojos, orgulloso de su creación. Pero su instinto de curiosidad lo llevó a mirar más allá del Vacío donde se había creado la Tierra Media, más allá de donde habitan las estrellas. Y lo llevó hacia un punto en la inmensidad en donde vio un punto de luz que tranquilamente se podría confundir con una estrella. La curiosidad de Aulë creció y descubrió que era una pequeña _Hendedura_. Ilúvatar, que habitaba en él, se hizo presente en su corazón y le susurró: -Detente, pues ese plano no está permitido pasar para ninguno de los seres que aquí habitamos, ni siquiera para los Ainur, porque he mandado a un hermano tuyo, a quien ustedes no conocen y que he dado vida para que mantenga la paz y la armonía de ese plano.  
Y entonces Aulë preguntó:- ¿Qué seres habitan en ese plano? Porque tú, Ilúvatar, no creas nada sin un propósito.  
-Mis designios en ese plano son totalmente diferentes al nuestro. Pero para que tu curiosidad quede satisfecha, te diré que en el mundo que allí gobierno, sólo existe una raza predominante: la humana. Pero también hay muchísimas bestias y plantas que aquí conocemos, y otras que son muy parecidas. Por tanto Aulë, te lo repito: nada de lo que esté en ese mundo pasará al nuestro y viceversa. Allí, por decisión mía, se habla de lo que aquí transcurre pero en apariencia de leyendas y cuentos para niños. Ese mundo que prospera según los designios de los hombres es una pequeña semilla que planté para preservar nuestra memoria y nuestro mundo.  
Aulë quedó un tanto confundido por lo que Eru estaba diciéndole. Pero por amor a él, su curiosidad quedó enterrada en su corazón, pero prometió que él mismo defendería la Voluntad de Eru haciéndose que cumpliera. Y siéndole fiel, no habló con ninguno de los Maia sobre estas cosas a no ser que Eru así lo dictaminara.

Melkor no sabía que existía esa Hendedura en el vacío, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo allí buscando la Llama Imperecedera, ni tampoco lo sospechaba. Pero un hecho que transcurrió en la Tierra Media hizo que agudizara sus sentidos y abandonara su lecho para volver al lugar donde había comenzado a generar sus propios pensamientos y malograr su existencia….


	2. La Hendedura

Cap 1.

La Hendedura

Thrór no permitiría que su pueblo caiga, ni siquiera su hijo o su nieto, que en ese momento estaba en una larga expedición más allá de las Montañas Nubladas. Pero esa noche, se sintió intranquilo y por seguridad, y extrañeza de sus súbditos, redobló la guardia en todo el reino. Esa noche no quiso dormir, pensando que algo no estaba bien. Caminó por los pasillos de su frío palacio. Subió y bajó escaleras, visitó corredores, salones, habitaciones y balcones para mantenerse despierto por si algo pasaba. Y cuando el sueño lo venció, la biblioteca fue su dormitorio provisorio.

La mañana siguiente fue alborotada. El rey no aparecía. Thráin dio la voz de alarma y enseguida comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el palacio. Y luego de mucho buscar lo encontraron plácidamente dormido alrededor de decenas de pergaminos y con su corona a un lado de la silla. Su hijo, un tanto preocupado pero feliz de que estuviera bien, hizo cesar la búsqueda y se quedó solo con su padre. –Padre, ¿estás bien?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
Thrór, lentamente se despertó y vio la cara de su hijo mientras era ayudado por éste para incorporarse. Cuando su mente se despabiló, recordó la angustia que había sentido en la noche.- ¿Ha pasado algo en el reino? ¿Algún problema?-  
-No- Respondió Thráin un poco más preocupado.- De hecho me extrañó que hayas redoblado la guardia cuando era innecesario.- Al oír esto, el semblante del rey cambió a una más severa. Thráin advirtió su error y bajó la cabeza. Pero lo que sintió él fue una mano en su hombro.- Hace mucho que nuestro reino está en paz…y una orden como la que he dado anoche, a veces trae desconcierto.- Fue lo que escuchó Thráin al mirar a su padre que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.-Ven hijo, desayunemos algo y luego caminaremos. Aún la sensación que tuve anoche no se ha ido.-  
Luego de un desayuno digno de un rey, padre e hijo comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de su hogar hasta detenerse en uno de los balcones. Thrór hizo que todos los guardias se retiraran.  
-¿Sabes que algún día todo esto será tuyo? Yo estoy envejeciendo, y no quiero que nuestro pueblo tenga un rey en ejercicio que ha caído en la chochez.-Las palabras del rey eran fuertes a medida que su hijo las escuchaba.-Mi tiempo de abdicar se acerca Thráin…sé que estás preparado para este gran paso y estoy más que orgulloso de ti.-  
-Padre, ¿qué te sucede? Desde que anoche desapareciste me tienes preocupado. Tu paso errante por todo el palacio, estas palabras, el redoble de la guardia… ¿Acaso nos abandonas? ¿A mí, a Thorin y a tu pueblo?-

-He de afirmar tus temores hijo…- Thráin lo miró seriamente.- Hasta tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo cuando pases el mando a mi nieto. Mi padre (tu abuelo) hizo lo mismo cuando creyó que era el momento. - Dijo todo esto mirando hacia el horizonte con una mirada serena y como si estuviera recordando buenos momentos, mientras que una bandada de pájaros se posaban en las rocas filosas.- Anoche soñé con nuestro Linaje. ¡El mismo Durin estuvo en mis sueños Thráin! Todos ellos me rodeaban en forma de círculo, y pude apreciar cada uno de sus rostros. Durin se adelantó. En sus manos tenía un pequeño cofre labrado en mithril y me dijo: "ábrelo". Yo obedecí. De allí salió una luz dorada y pude apreciar nuestro emblema. Y volvió a hablar:"Ésta es mi luz Thrór. Búscala y llévala a tu hogar. Y si la encuentras, podrás descansar con nosotros. " Thráin, llegó mi momento de dejar los lujos para ir en esa búsqueda. Por eso ya no temo, Thráin. Anoche, ese sentimiento de terror invadía mi cuerpo (y sabes cuán duros somos para sentir el temor), pero ahora no, porque ya sé a lo que me enfrento. Desearía que Thorin estuviera aquí presente para ver tu coronación, pero pronto he de partir y buscaré la "Luz de Durin"…-

-No sé qué decirte padre. Esto me tiene por sorpresa. Aún deseo que te quedes con nosotros y el pueblo te necesita .Podemos enviar a nuestros mejores guerreros para esa búsqueda. Hasta tus nietos Fili y Kili desearían que te quedaras más. Pero ahora tu temor ha pasado a mí, pues yo también soñé con un haz de luz que llegaba a nuestro pueblo, tan puro como los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana pero tan bravo como un relámpago. Me pregunto si Thorin no estará exento de estas visiones. No es bueno que un enano tenga ese tipo de cosas. Esto es muy propio de los elfos que viven en el Bosque Verde.-  
Una parte de la bandada de pájaros levantó vuelo sorpresivamente lo que "asustó" al rey, y sintió en su espina dorsal como si una gota fría le cayera en la espalda. – Entonces debo apresurarme. Mañana empezaré a poner todo en orden para la sucesión.-

Esa bandada de pájaros que retomó el vuelo, siguió su camino hacia Dol Guldur y allí se quedó, esperando que su verdadero dueño se hiciera presente para contarle lo que habían escuchado. Y ni bien Sauron se hizo presente y tuvo esa información dentro de su mente, Melkor automáticamente partió en busca de esa puerta a lo desconocido.  
El pueblo, al igual que Thráin, fue tomado por sorpresa al enterarse que el actual rey abdicaría a favor de su hijo. Muchos no entendían el por qué de la repentina renuncia y aún sentían en su corazón que su rey podía continuar guiándolos por muchos años más y consideraban extraño que tomaran tal disposición sabiendo que el príncipe Thorin se encontrara tan lejos. Pero nadie cuestionaba su decisión. Así que todo el reino se preparó para la gran ceremonia de coronación. Varios mensajeros salieron a repartir la buena nueva a los demás reinos, así el nuevo rey podría ser reconocido por éstos. Tres meses después, Thráin era el nuevo rey Bajo la Montaña. Pero su corazón nunca estuvo tranquilo sabiendo que tanto él como su padre habían tenido visiones. Y tampoco se atrevían a consultarlo con los elfos, ni mucho menos con el Rey Thranduil, que a pesar de tener buenas, pero tibias, relaciones con ellos (la justa y necesaria), los enanos eran orgullosos como para pedirles consejo, salvo en casos de extrema necesidad, y ésta no era una de ellas.  
Dos semanas después, el pueblo estaba sumido en un profundo dolor, despedía a Thrór en las puertas de Erebor. Llevaba ropas muy austeras que no le hacían honor a quién era y el cargo que alguna vez tuvo, salvo por una cota de mithirl que llevaba debajo de la camisa Lo acompañaban su espada y un hacha, provisiones para largos días y un poney que no le hacía gracia llevar tantos bultos en su pobre espalda. Abandonó los límites de la ciudad acompañado de su hijo y su escolta. Así se fue Thrór, hijo de Dáin I de la ciudad de Erebor para nunca más volver y no se supo de él hasta varios meses después.

* * *

Mientras estas cosas sucedían en el mundo, Melkor viajaba por el Vacío buscando esa Luz para hacerla suya y extender su dominio, y cuando encontró el origen de tan puro esplendor, descubrió la Hendedura. Metió sus largos y finos dedos en el halo de luz que emanaba de allí. De a poco, la pequeña Hendedura se transformó en una gran abertura que brillaba como si hubiera mil estrellas dentro de una. Y cuando tuvo el tamaño suficiente para que Melkor pasara, vio que ese plano tenía alguien que lo protegía. Melkor lo llamó Avathar, que quiere decir "Las Sombras", como las tierras donde se encontró a Ungoliant, pues él y ese plano habían sido una sombra para él que no pudo advertir hasta ahora. Avathar, sin pasar al otro plano, levantó su mano impidiéndole el paso y un poder muy fuerte brotó de su cuerpo que dejó a Melkor tambaleándose, y al hacerlo, sus dedos dejaron de tocar aquel plano extraño, pero con la consecuencia de que un rayo de luz salió directo hacia Arda. Y la Gran Grieta, volvió a ser la Hendedura. Fue tal el ruido que se generó que fue advertido por Aulë que, fiel a su promesa, salió a defender la Voluntad de Eru. Así fue que los dos Ainur batallaron en aquel lugar por largo tiempo, y en el Vacío se generaron violentos choques de sonidos y estruendos que llamó la atención de los demás Ainur y Manwë envió a Tulkas y Oromë para ayudar a su hermano. Al ver Melkor que no podría contra ellos tres profirió un gran juramento contra el rayo que aún seguía su camino hacia Arda: si llegara a apoderarse de ese rayo de luz que acababa de salir, crearía con él una nueva raza y destruiría a las demás empezando por la creación de Aulë, la raza enana. Y abandonando la lucha, se perdió en el Vacío.


	3. Retornando a casa

Retornando a casa.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Ered Luin. Las nubes que llevaban nieve cubrían las montañas y el viento silbaba en todas las inmediaciones.  
De todos los que acompañaban a Thorin, sólo Fili estaba despierto en la sala de estar de la posada donde estaban parando. No porque hiciera guardia, sino porque había prometido escribirle a su madre. Sólo para informarle que se encontraba bien junto con su hermano. Sean humanas, enanas, hobbits o elfas, las madres siempre se parecen.  
Mañana partirían nuevamente a Erebor y tal vez por eso no podía dormir. ¿Ansioso era la palabra para describir lo que sentía? Sí. El encargo que tenía el grupo había sido cumplido, aunque con bastante retraso. Los orcos y trasgos le dificultaron el paso. Parecía que andaban buscando algo y las noticias que se obtenían en la ciudad no eran muy alentadoras para emprender la marcha. Por eso escribía a su madre. Para llevarle tranquilidad.

"Querida madre:

Para cuando leas esto, ya estaremos empezando la vuelta a nuestro hogar. Hubo algunos inconvenientes en el camino pero todos los que partimos seguimos estando de pie y vigorosos. Kili duerme plácidamente mientras escribo esta carta. En este viaje ha crecido su fuerza y su agudeza visual. Sin duda es un gran arquero y lo será más cuando llegue a la edad de Thorin. Algo raro para nosotros, los enanos, utilizar ese tipo de armas, pero él se ha adaptado excelentemente. Ojalá lleguemos antes de la primavera.

Fili"

Las cartas de los enanos son así. Precisas. Y si el contenido de la carta es muy importante, se utilizaban runas y hasta magia.  
-Deberías escribir algo más. ¿No te parece?-Fili escuchó el susurro y se dio vuelta. Thorin estaba al lado suyo.-Tratándose de Dís, seguro que querrá que le cuentes algo más.-  
-Eh…-Balbuceó Fili.-…pensaba dejar espacio para que escriba Kili. Después de todo, ella dijo que quería recibir noticias de los dos.- Y al terminar la frase, dejó la pluma en el tintero. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. –Buenas noches Thorin.-Éste respondió al saludo. Thorin también fue al suyo, pero se quedó despierto en el balcón de su dormitorio. Ya estaba un poco harto de estar fuera de su reino y ansiaba emprender la marcha. Miró al cielo y vio que una estrella fugaz pasaba muy cerca de la constelación "Corona de Durin". "No se ven esas cosas hoy en día" Pensó.  
El día comenzó muy temprano para el grupo. Balin y Bofur se encargaron de equipar provisiones y Fili y Kili de que las armas estuvieran afiladas y listas para usar en cualquier momento. En cambio, Thorin estaba interesado por la seguridad de los caminos. No toleraría otro ataque de orcos. Cuando estuvo bien informado y la pequeña compañía estuvo lista para partir, un mensajero de parte del rey llegó hacia él con una carta abierta. Thorin miró con enfado al mensajero, pero antes que él le dijera algo, el mensajero habló:-La carta estaba destinada para su majestad, y fue él quien me ordenó que le notifique pues esa noticia le concierne íntimamente.- Aún molesto, Thorin leyó el comunicado. En él informaba que su abuelo había abdicado al trono y ahora reinaba su padre. Esta noticia fue una sorpresa para todos. Devolvió Thorin la carta al mensajero y éste se retiró.  
- Al parecer no nos han esperado a la coronación de mi padre.- Dijo el flamante príncipe con una voz apagada y taciturna.  
-¿Acaso el rey Thrór…?-La pregunta de Bofur quedó a medio camino, conociendo aquellas noticias.- ¿...su abuelo estaba enfermo?-  
Thorin lo miró gravemente e inmediatamente Bofur se disculpó. Todos notaron que, con el correr de los días, la actitud del príncipe estaba cada vez peor. Así que sin decir más, montaron sus poneys y abandonaron Ered Luin.

* * *

Aún la "Luz de Durín" no había llegado a Arda. Aulë fue convocado por Manwë para ofrecer una explicación a todo lo sucedido. Tulkas y Oromë estaban presentes, incluyendo a Yavanna, quien preocupada por las heridas de su esposo, quiso saber que había ocurrido.  
Manwë, se incorporó de su trono y habló en voz alta: -Aulë, como bien sabes, hemos creado este mundo gracias a la Gran Música. Y si no fuera por Eru, nosotros no existiríamos. Y también sé que tu creación fue perdonada por Él y ahora los considera sus hijos adoptivos. Pero durante algún tiempo te he estado observando y has tenido actitudes muy parecidas a Melkor que no han pasado desapercibidas por Eru: tu búsqueda constante en el Vacío ha llevado a esta desgracia. Y ahora, tus sentimientos fueron transmitidos a los descendientes de la línea de Durin. Con lo cual, el enemigo ya sea ha movilizado….-  
Aulë estaba silencioso. Es cierto que temía por aquella Luz fugada de aquel plano y se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido. Pero algo no encajaba cronológicamente en los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir. La voz de Manwë lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada? ¿Cuál es tu defensa al respecto?-  
Aulë no respondió. Cumpliendo su promesa, no pronunció palabra alguna referente a los hechos que acontecieron.- Extraña es tu conducta, hermano, al no declarar. ¿Acaso has dejado de temer a Ilúvatar? ¿Tu corazón ha comenzado a tener pensamientos propios en contra de los designios de Eru?- Preguntó tristemente Manwë. Y al ver que el silencio de Aulë seguía extendiéndose, pronunció el siguiente mandato.- Tu silencio es de muerte, y apesadumbra mi espíritu. Conoces lo que sucede pero no dices nada… A partir de este momento dejarás Valinor y vagarás por toda Arda hasta que te arrepientas de esta acción. Dejarás de ser el Patrono de tu creación y en tu lugar, Yavanna se encargará. -  
El honor de Aulë se estaba haciendo trizas. Manwë mandó a Tulkas y Oromë a sujetar a su hermano y llevarlo a Arda.-  
-Si por cumplir un mandato de Ilúvatar debo dejar todo lo que amo y lo que poseo, entonces digo ¡Eä! Daría mi vida antes que traicionar la palabra que he dado. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer lo contrario, a pesar de que eres el más cercano a Ilúvatar de todos nosotros. Sabes que la palabra empeñada es algo valioso. Haz conmigo lo que te plazca.- Respondió Aulë mientras era llevado fuera del palacio. Tulkas y Oromë quedaron estupefactos al escuchar tan orgullosas palabras, pero que a su vez escondían una terrible humildad.-  
-¿Deseas la muerte?- Preguntó Manwë.  
-La prefiero, antes que revelar lo que sé.-  
Manwë suspiró.-Entonces que así sea.-  
La orden fue dada a Tulkas, que a pesar de sacar rápidamente su espada, se quedó mirando a Manwë implorando perdón a su hermano. La mirada inexpresiva del Valar que era más cercano a Eru confirmó su decisión y Tulkas levantó su arma. Aulë miró a Yavanna que lloraba en el suelo y le brindó la que era su última sonrisa.  
La espada de Tulkas cortó el aire y súbitamente se detuvo en la cabeza de su hermano. Ilúvatar comenzó a hablar en sus corazones: -¡Detente Tulkas! ¡Pues Aulë ha pasado la prueba! Me has sido fiel hasta el último aliento. Tu palabra se ha mantenido a pesar de que el yugo de tu hermano cayó sobre ti. Temía que el Vacío y el recuerdo de Melkor hayan traspasado tu corazón y de a poco te conviertas en un ser igual a él. Pero he visto que darías todo por amor a mí. Levántate Aulë, pues la "Luz de Durin", como la llamó Thrór, está en peligro y dentro de poco llegará a Arda. Y cuando eso ocurra, no sabrá quién es y será un blanco fácil.-  
Aulë se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y escuchó cada palabra que Ilúvatar decía en su corazón.- Entonces será mi protegida. Y cuando se reconozca a sí misma, será visible la señal que pondré en ella.-  
Manwë sonrió aliviado.-La prueba que puso Ilúvatar para ti, también fue una prueba para todos nosotros. Dar muerte a un hermano querido como tú es difícil. Pero ¡Alégrate! Sé lo que tu corazón guarda, pues Eru me ha puesto en sobre aviso. Tu fidelidad es genuina.-  
El juramento de Aulë quedó renovado. No dejaría que nadie corrompa esa luz que, de a poco, llegaba al mundo.

* * *

El camino hacia Erebor era pesado. Costaba llegar al Gran Camino del Este, a pesar de que los caminos estaban decentes. La geografía del lugar ayudaba bastante. Los numerosos bosques que se encontraban en la región hacían que el viento perdiera su fuerza, pero a su vez, silbaba terriblemente. Los árboles batían sus ramas violentamente y de vez en cuando se escuchaban crujidos de alguno que ya no podía soportar la intemperie. El polvo se levantaba, dificultando la visión de los enanos, sumado a que comenzaba a caer la noche y no veían un lugar donde guarecer.  
Apresuraron el paso. Según Balin, estaban cerca de un lugar llamado Delagua. Él conocía una taberna, "El bosque de Eryn", bastante buena donde podrían pasar la noche cómodamente. Fili y Kili lo único que quería era una ración caliente para el hambre que arrastraban. Bofur necesitaba con urgencia un buen masaje en las piernas, odiaba montar. Balin comenzaba a cabecear y Thorin… bueno, su humor apenas había mejorado desde que salieron de las montañas. Levemente había entablado conversación con sus compañeros y casi no había probado bocado en toda la jornada. Para colmo, en el cielo, comenzaba a desencadenarse una lucha de relámpagos. Con el correr de las horas la luz se había desvanecido y lo que iluminaba el camino eran los rayos. Luego de los primeros rayos, vino la lluvia. Y las esperanzas de los enanos de llegar antes del diluvio se evaporaron por completo. Luego de una hora de marcha, todos empapados y con un frío mortal en sus cuerpos, llegaron a la tan ansiada posada.  
"El bosque de Eryn" era administrado por dos hobbits: los hermanos Tod y Otho Tuk. Le habían puesto ese nombre a la posada pues cuando eran jóvenes quisieron conocer más allá de los límites de La Comarca ("actitud muy extraña para un hobbit" decía siempre su madre) y en una de esas travesuras llegaron tan lejos que divisaron a lo lejos una inmensa masa de árboles. Tan sólo tuvieron que seguir el curso del río Brandivino para descubrirlo.  
Aquí llegó el grupo de enanos. Empapados, temblando de frío y con un hambre voraz, pidieron de inmediato habitaciones para cada uno de ellos.  
-Lo siento, sólo tenemos una habitación pequeña y no creo que entren todos allí.- Respondió Otho un poco intimidado al ver a los enanos armados hasta los dientes.-  
Al grupo no le importó demasiado estar apretujados mientras pudiera dormir sin mojarse. Tod enseguida subió mantas extras y colchones para los recién llegados.  
-En verdad vamos a estar apretados.-Dijo Bofur al ver las dimensiones de la habitación.  
-No te quejes-respondió Kili.-Es mejor esto antes que el diluvio de afuera.  
Luego de que todos estuvieran secos y presentables, bajaron a la sala para comer. El bullicio era ensordecedor, pero las risas y los cantos contagiaron a la compañía que adolecía de un poco de diversión. El único que no participaba del jolgorio era Thorin. Absorto en sus pensamientos, bebía lentamente una cerveza.  
-¿Hasta cuándo seguirá tu silencio?- Preguntó Balin. Thorin lo miró gravemente.- ¡Oh vamos! Te conozco antes de que tomaras por primera vez un hacha. Y sé que algo te molesta pues tu semblante es grave y tu voz ronca.-  
El príncipe sonrió al escuchar la lectura de sí mismo por parte de su compañero. Era verdad, Balin lo conocía muy bien.  
-Dime, ¿qué opinas de la noticia de que mi padre es el nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña?-  
-Que tu padre hará grandes cosas por el pueblo, al igual que tu abuelo. ¡La gloria de Durin se ha renovado! Aunque sorpresivamente rápido según nuestras costumbres, no lo esperaba sino hasta dentro de 100 años-  
-Conozco las costumbres tan bien como tú, Balin. Y sé que mi padre será un buen rey, y llegado el turno, yo tendré que sucederlo. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿acaso no soy importante para ellos? ¿Qué he hecho mal para no estar presente en un momento tan importante?- Thorin se sentía abatido. Balin lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Él no veía a un príncipe, sino a un hijo preocupado pensando que había hecho una travesura y espera el justo castigo de su padre. El anciano enano no tenía descendencia, y en cierto modo, Thorin era como su hijo, además de seguirlo incondicionalmente. Por eso a veces podía hablar con más libertad que el resto de sus compañeros.  
-¿Puedo hablar con libertad?- Preguntó.  
Thorin asintió.  
-No deberías desconfiar del rey.- lanzó Balin con voz firme, pero con la delicadeza de que los demás no lo oigan.- Si por algo Thrór no esperó a tu llegada es porque tuvo sus buenas razones. ¿Alguna vez tu abuelo y tu padre hicieron algo en contra de los intereses de todo Erebor? ¿Quién mejor que ellos para decidir mientras tú estás lejos? Deja ese rencor que está creciendo dentro de ti y alégrate. Pues tú, Thorin hijo de Thráin, no haces justicia al honor de tu familia pensando de esa manera.-  
Thorin lo miró furioso.- ¿Te hice una pregunta simple y me espetas semejante opinión? Ten en cuenta que comando esta travesía. ¡Cuida tu lengua!-  
-Por eso mismo Thorin.- Y el rostro de Balin se dulcificó.- Porque te conozco y te quiero como a un hijo te hablo de esta manera. ¡Analiza el pensamiento que tienes en este momento! ¿Quieres volver con tu padre llevando un oscuro sentimiento dentro de tu corazón? Tu pensamiento es orgulloso, pero no siempre te ayudará-  
Las palabras de Balin aplacaron el mal humor de Thorin.  
-¡Tampoco tengas esa cara!-dijo Balin al ver el efecto que había causado en el enano.- ¡Eres un buen enano! ¡Cualquiera puede tener un desliz como este!- Y le palmeó el hombro en señal de amistad.  
Thorin se sentía apenado. Jamás Balin le había hablado de esa manera. Tampoco tenía palabras para contestarle, pero de algún modo su compañero tenía razón. Por ello, cada vez que debían salir fuera de Erebor, siempre lo elegía en primer lugar para formar su comitiva y lo consultaba cuando no estaba seguro del próximo movimiento a seguir. Suspiró profundamente y le dedicó una tibia sonrisa.  
-No sé qué haría sin ti. A veces pienso que eres tú el verdadero líder y no yo. Desde que salimos de Ered Luin que algo no está bien dentro de mi familia. Y tengo que esperar meses hasta llegar y ver qué sucede…- Acto seguido, Thorin bebió un trago bastante largo de cerveza.- No quiero llegar y encontrarme con una desgracia.-  
-¡Anímate muchacho! No te ahogues en la jarra de cerveza que estás tomando. Llegaremos bien y nada pasará- Le animó Balin. –Discúlpame si mis palabras fueron demasiado duras.-  
-No hay nada que disculpar… Siempre y cuando me invites otra cerveza.-

* * *

_**Bueno bueno! Perdón que no me haya presentado al comienzo de la historia!**_  
_**Soy Lynlia y estoy a sus servicios!**_  
_**Quiero agradecer a Elein88 por ser mi primer review! Mil gracias!**_  
_**Ahora sobre el fic: Es la primera vez que escribo uno, no sean malos si algo no está bien redactado o si les recuerda a otro libro/serie/ etc, etc, etc. Creo que el escribir permite aunar esos momentos que a uno siempre le gustó estar/ser y transcribirlo para formar lo que están leyendo ahora mismo ^_^.**_  
_**Pero igual se aceptan críticas de todo índole (pero que sean constructivas, eh? xD)!**_  
__  
_**Nos leemos!**_


	4. Lecciones de vida

_**Instrucciones antes de leer este capítulo:**_

_A fin de que este capítulo sea más "real", por así decirlo, se me ocurrió ponerle un poco de música para darle un poco de ambiente y situación a las acciones que se desarrollan en esta parte de la historia. Recomiendo que dejen descargar de youtube las dos canciones que pondré a continuación, así no molestan los cortes y no se arruina la atmósfera. Una de las canciones será de base para todo este capítulo: watch?v=o04gTdOqcVU,_  
_así que si terminas la canción antes que el capítulo, sólo tienes que volverlo a escuchar. La otra canción, watch?v=WDHTa7jrKKo, será activada por encima de la primera, en el momento en que la historia lo determine (no te preocupes, estará escrito cuando tengas que darle play). En ese momento de la historia, tendrías que estar escuchando dos archivos: uno de ambientación y otro de música. Espero que lo puedas hacer, no creo que sea difícil. Pero les prometo que si lo hacen bien, el resultado es excelente._  
_Disfruten el capítulo!_

_Editado: Bueno, parece que la página no me carga los links y tampoco aparece de dónde proviene, así que ustedes van a tener que completar el www. (youtube) (el código que corresponde). Lo pongo entre paréntesis al nmbre de la página de videos por si acaso.  
Cualquier cosa me avisan.  
Nos leemos!  
_

* * *

_(Puedes empezar a escuchar el primer link que dejé: __**watch?v=o04gTdOqcVU,**_,)

**Lecciones de vida**

El mal tiempo continuó al día siguiente. La lluvia no había cesado en toda la noche, había aumentado en intensidad.  
La compañía no podía salir de la posada. Semejante tormenta atemorizaba a los huéspedes de "El bosque de Eryn", pero no a Thorin y los suyos. Más bien, los enfurecía por no permitirles seguir el viaje.  
Bofur era el que más intranquilo estaba. Se sentía como una rata atrapado en una jaula de oro. Tenía comida y bebida al alcance de la mano, de acuerdo, pero las tormentas le crispaban los nervios. Iba y venía de la habitación a la sala de estar tratando de que su estado pasara inadvertido para sus compañeros. ¡Él era un guerrero! ¡Descendiente de los habitantes de Khazad-dûm! ¡Una simple tormenta no podía atormentarlo de esa manera!  
Por quincuagésima vez, bajó a la sala junto con su flauta y se acomodó enfrente de la chimenea tratando de que el sonido del instrumento lo calmase. No había ni un alma alrededor, todos los huéspedes estaban cobijados en sus habitaciones. Esto le vino como anillo al dedo, pues lo relajaba aún más.  
-El viejo Bofur…que desafinado estás hoy- Dijo socarronamente Fili detrás suyo.  
-¿Aprovechas la lluvia para hacer un poco de ejercicio?- Se burló Kili.- ¡Subir y bajar escaleras! ¡Quién lo diría que el Gran Bofur está con sobrepeso!-  
-¡Lárguense los dos!- Ladró Bofur molesto.- ¡Después cuando quieran un poco de música decente olvídense que yo les toque!-  
-¿Largarnos? ¿A dónde? Afuera está de rayos como para ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- Y ni bien terminó decir la frase Kili, un relámpago cayó a pocos kilómetros de la posada. Bofur tensó su cuerpo, pero la flauta se le cayó de las manos.  
-Kili, él no está haciendo ejercicio.-Concluyó su hermano serio y tocándose la barbilla.- Lo que pasa es que no puede resistirse a un pobre relámpago.- Y no pudo contener la risa.  
El viento seguía soplando sin piedad, el lodo se acumulaba en las calles, y el cielo oscurecido como si anocheciera, parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. Un relámpago iluminó la posada. Tan fuerte que hasta Fili y Kili dejaron de molestar a Bofur, quién se corrió unos metros acercándose al fuego. Los hermanos estallaron de la risa al ver su actitud.

_¡Truenos, rayos y algo más! _  
_ ¡Nuestro enano habrá de soportar!_  
_¡Sal Bofur al exterior,_  
_verás que nada temerás_  
_Si tu flauta contigo estará!_  
_ ¡Lleva cerveza, tarta y vino!_  
_¡Veremos si sigues temblando de frío_  
_cuando el relámpago cocine tu ombligo!_

El canto de Fili y Kili enfureció más a Bofur quien no dudó en ir a buscar su hacha. Thorin, atraído por el canto de sus sobrinos y el andar rápido de Bofur con el hacha en mano, bajó a ver qué sucedía. Lo que vio no le agradó demasiado: Bofur agarrado de las ropas de Kili sosteniendo el hacha levantada. Fili, a modo juguetón, se le había subido encima tratando de frenarlo. Los hermanos, a pesar de la posición en que se encontraban, reían animadamente. Pero la cara de Bofur era de fastidio. Sentía como si dos moscas revolotearan alrededor suyo y no lo dejaban en paz.  
Los tres advirtieron unos pasos que bajaban de la escalera y giraron sus cabezas. Toda diversión se cortó.  
Thorin miraba seriamente la escena cruzado de brazos, pero no miraba a los tres. Intercambiaba miradas nefastas entre sus sobrinos y ellos inmediatamente borraron sus sonrisas del rostro y se alejaron de Bofur.  
-Qué interesante…- Señaló Thorin.-..Burlarse de alguien sólo porque es divertido. Sigan muchachos, sigan, que se ven muy bien ridiculizando a uno de nosotros.- Y comenzó a aplaudirlos sarcásticamente.  
La vergüenza que Fili y Kili pasaron esa mañana, la recordaron por el resto de sus vidas. Y fue una dura (y buena) lección que aprendieron después.  
Thorin siguió hablando con un tono de voz normal, pero que a los hermanos le pareció peor que si gritara.  
-¿Saben qué? Este lugar es muy acogedor y los dueños fueron muy amables, y como los enanos de nuestro linaje somos generosos, me parece que sería bueno devolver la hospitalidad con una guardia de doce horas, como mínimo, en el pórtico de la puerta.- Fili y Kili miraron el lugar. Apenas cabían dos personas.- Y tal vez sientan en carne propia lo que el padre de Bofur sintió alguna vez…-  
Eso fue rarísimo para Bofur. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en todo esto?  
-…caerle un rayo en la lanza que llevaba mientras él también hacía guardia. Y considerando que también que tenía armadura… Pero no se preocupen, ustedes tienen el pequeño techo que los puede proteger… ¡pero cierto que está lloviendo y que el agua atrae a los rayos!…Esperen un momento.- Thorin subió a la habitación de los hermanos y volvió trayendo sus dos capas.- Esto los va a ayudar por un cierto tiempo.-  
Fili y Kili tragaron saliva y no se atrevieron a contradecirlo. Totalmente cabizbajos tomaron las capas y salieron al pórtico. Su guardia comenzaba.  
-Espero que eso les enseñe a cuidar más sus actitudes.- Resopló Thorin. A pesar de que él salió a defenderlo, Bofur se sentía un poco avergonzado.- No te avergüences Bofur, tanto tú como yo somos simples mortales. Siempre tendremos cosas que nos asusten o puntos débiles.-  
Bofur sonrió.  
-¿Qué fue eso de lo de mi padre? Él no fue guerrero.- Dijo esto en voz baja mientras escuchaba la discusión que se armaba entre Fili y Kili afuera.  
-¿Y eso importa cuando tengo que darles una lección a mis sobrinos?-

* * *

La guardia fue larga y penosa. El viento había cambiado de dirección y ahora hacía que la lluvia les diera en la cara. Apenas pudieron almorzar algo caliente, pues el frío que hacía en el exterior les enfriaba la comida que Balin le había llevado a modo de contrabando, y de tanto en tanto, cuando Thorin estaba distraído (o se hacía el distraído), les daba algo más. La (poca) gente que entraba en la posada se quedaba atónita al ver a dos jóvenes enanos empapados e inmutes vigilando el lugar con miradas de acero. Con lo cual, la reputación de la posada mejoró considerablemente luego de que el grupo partiera.  
Hasta que al fin llegó la tan ansiada noche para los hermanos y poder así librarse del castigo de su tío. Y la última hora de guardia, fue la peor.  
Rondaba las nueve de la noche cuando (y por enésima vez) los hermanos fueron testigos de una gran batalla de rayos que se daba en el cielo, suficientemente potente para poder ver a varios metros a la redonda. Dentro de la posada Thorin, Balin y Bofur comían y reían plácidamente abrigados al calor de la chimenea. De vez en cuando Kili miraba dentro para luego fulminar con la mirada a su hermano, porque él había empezado todo el embrollo. Y como buenos hermanos que son, se olvidaron de la guardia y comenzaron a discutir… y a golpearse.  
En una patética movida por parte de Fili (y por haberlo mirado mal), se colgó al cuello de su hermano tratando de desestabilizarlo y hacerle caer al piso. Kili, arremetió con un golpe en el estómago tratándose de librar. Pero ninguno de los dos movimientos tuvieron efecto, el barro era tal que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de narices contra el piso. Resultado: embarrados de pies a cabeza.  
Balin aprovechó la ausencia de Thorin, que había ido al baño y que estaba tardando demasiado, para llevarles algo de comida a los muchachos. Ni bien abrió la puerta y contempló la escena, se volvió sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse.  
Fili y Kili notaron la presencia de Balin y al verlos así, lamentaron terriblemente que se vaya.

_(A partir de aquí, puedes escuchar el segundo link: __** watch?v=WDHTa7jrKK**_ (Acuérdate de que si ambas canciones terminan antes, vuélvelas a escuchar!)

La tormenta se hizo escuchar. Eso hizo que los hermanos se levantaran enseguida del susto que se pegaron y recordaron lo que Thorin les había dicho. ¿Quién era el que estaba asustado ahora?  
Pasó media hora, y el ruido que generó el rayo que cayó, hizo que los hermanos y las personas que estaban en la posada se taparan los oídos. Esta vez, el rayo había tocado a una casa enfrente de la posada y comenzó a prenderse fuego.  
-¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio!- Gritó el hobbit que salía de su casa a duras penas. Por segunda vez, Fili y Kili olvidaron el castigo de su tío.- ¡Mi esposa y mis hijos están adentro! ¡No pueden salir!-  
En la posada, todos se volvieron a las ventanas para ver en dónde había caído el rayo, y es ahí cuando Thorin vio a sus sobrinos correr hacia la casa que ardía en llamas.  
-¡Balin, Bofur! ¡Traigan las armas! Tal vez las necesitemos…- Ordenó Thorin.  
A Bofur le dio un escalofrío por la espalda intuyendo lo que Thorin pretendía hacer, así que ni bien cruzó la puerta, Thorin le susurró.-Tendrás que enfrentar tus miedos esta noche.-  
Fili, que había llegado primero a la casa, entró sin dudar.  
Había sido un hermoso y humilde agujero-hobbit antes de que el rayo la destruyera. Desde la sala de estar se podían ver dos sectores: la cocina a la izquierda y un pasillo delante del enano. Más allá, las vigas de la casa tapaban el camino y el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse. Fili trató de mover una de ellas, pero lo consiguió a medias, lo suficiente como para ver 3 puertas al fondo del pasillo y una mujer desvanecida a causa del impacto del rayo. Intentó mover las demás, pero era inútil. Cuando, de pronto, sintió que un hacha casi se le incrusta en la cabeza. Kili estaba en el techo cortando de los restos de vigas que habían saltado por los aires y bloqueaban la entrada. El rayo había provocado que la tierra se hundiera, dando lugar a un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un hobbit o enano pase por allí.  
-¡Casi me cortas la cabeza!-  
-¡Entonces quédate quieto!-  
Un grito se escuchó en el pasillo. La esposa del hobbit había recobrado la conciencia y gritaba porque el fuego estaba muy cerca y tenía el paso cerrado.  
-¡Apúrate!-  
-¡Cállate quieres! ¡Lo hago más rápido que puedo!-  
El humo comenzó a llenar el lugar haciendo dificultosa la respiración.  
-¡Mis hijos! ¡Por favor! ¡Mis hijos están en sus habitaciones!-Gritó la hobbit que volvió a la conciencia, tambaleándose.  
Kili por fin pudo liberar el paso y bajó a ayudar a su hermano. Entre los dos, liberaron el corredor y pudieron llegar hasta la mujer.  
-¡Kili, ve por sus hijos! ¡Yo la llevaré afuera!-  
Se oyeron crujidos de madera en el interior, la estructura no se mantendría por mucho tiempo.  
Fili improvisó una escalera para subir a la señora hasta el techo. Mientras tanto, Kili se dirigía a las habitaciones.  
En la primera puerta que abrió, encontró al hijo. Un joven hobbit rozando la veintena.  
-¡Hey! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Reacciona!- Y comenzó a darle pequeñas bofetadas hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos.  
-Mi hermana… mi hermana está…. en la otra… habitación.- Y haciendo un esfuerzo, comenzó a levantarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.  
Fili subió primero al techo, y luego ayudó a la señora a subir. La lluvia hizo que la hobbit se estremeciera del frío, pero ayudó a volverla totalmente en sí.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Le dijo al enano.  
-¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!- Se escuchó la voz de del joven hobbit y sus manos apenas se veían en el agujero.  
-¿Mungo?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa su madre.- ¡Gracias al Cielo estás vivo!- y junto con Fili subieron al muchacho.  
Thorin y los demás, ayudaron a los pobladores a apagar el fuego que comenzaba a tomarlas casas y árboles aledaños. No podían comprender que semejante tormenta no apagara tal incendio.  
-¡Apúrate con esos baldes de agua Balin!- Gritó Thorin y al ver que tardaba, se sacó el abrigo para ahogar el fuego.  
Bofur también hacía lo suyo. Dejando sus temores a un lado, echaba agua a los focos de fuego de la casa donde Kili aún estaba dentro. Pero algo le hizo retroceder y mirar más allá donde Fili, la señora y su hijo estaban. Creía haber visto dos ojos en la oscuridad que miraban a su compañero y no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.  
Una vez más, un relámpago inundó el cielo.  
-¡Fili, saca tu arma! ¡Cuidado!-  
Apenas tuvo tiempo el joven enano para hacerlo. La criatura, no se abalanzó sobre él, sino sobre la mujer, a lo que Fili tuvo el tiempo justo de protegerla.  
-¡Huargos!- Gritó Fili desde el techo.  
Los pobladores gritaron y salieron corriendo olvidando a la pobre familia. Thorin y compañía dejaron los baldes de agua y sacaron sus armas. De la oscuridad, tres huargos más aparecieron junto con sus jinetes.  
-¿Huargos en Delagua?- Pensó Balin mientras arremetía contra el primero que le hizo frente. Thorin se encargaba de atraer su atención para que las criaturas malignas no vayan en pos de los pobladores mientras que Bofur daba su primera estocada y derribaba a un jinete.  
Fili se puso delante de los hobbits. El huargo lanzó un rugido y se lanzó sobre el enano a toda velocidad.  
-¡Aléjense!- Alcanzó a decirles.  
El salto del huargo fue mortal, el enano apenas pudo golpearlo y hacerlo tambalear. Cuando la bestia tocó suelo, se resbaló y cayó en el agujero del techo.  
-¡Kili ten cuidado!-

* * *

Ni bien vio que levantaban el hobbit subía del agujero por su hermano, Kili buscó al último que faltaba. Al abrir la segunda puerta, encontró a nadie. Con seguridad era la habitación matrimonial de la familia. En la tercera puerta que abrió, vio a una hermosa hobbit de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos verdes. Llevaba un camisón largo y encima de ella una bata blanca puesta. La encontró acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, consciente pero paralizada del miedo.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Te sacaré de aquí! ¡Tus padres te están esperando!- La animó Kili.  
Oyó decir a su hermano algo que no se le entendió, porque era tal el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos que sólo alcanzó a interpretar "...agos".  
La muchacha nunca había visto un enano en su vida, y comenzó a gritar. De hecho, el aspecto que Kili tenía tampoco hacía más favorable la situación. Así que la tomó de la cintura, la cargó en su hombro mientras ella se retorcía por liberarse y salió de la habitación. Volvió a escuchar a su hermano que le gritaba algo, cuando algo cayó del techo. En ese momento pudo comprender la palabra que su mente no había podido interpretar.  
-Huargos… - Resopló. -¿Huargos?- Se volvió a repetir para sus adentros.  
La muchacha dejó de gritar instantáneamente al ver a la horrible bestia dentro de su casa. El huargo rápidamente se incorporó y vio a las dos nuevas víctimas.  
Kili bajó a la hobbit al piso y sacó la espada, el hacha le parecía aparatosa tratándose de un lugar cerrado.  
-Quédate detrás de mí y no te alejes- Le dijo casi en un susurro.  
El huargo gruñó y dejó escapar un hilo de saliva saboreando de antemano el banquete que se daría.  
Las maderas que sostenían el techo ya no daban más y la tierra comenzó a caer de ésta.  
-Escúchame.-Ordenó Kili con voz de mando.- El huargo vendrá hacia nosotros y lo esquivaremos. Ni bien lo hagamos dirígete hacia el agujero del techo y trata de subir. ¿De acuerdo?-  
Ella asintió.  
En efecto, la predicción de Kili fue correcta. La bestia atacó a toda presteza y ellos pudieron evadirlo. Sin dudar, la chica enfiló directamente al agujero mientras el enano hacía frente al huargo.  
Las estocadas que Kili dio y las heridas fueron muchas. Al fin, el techo cedió. El crujido de las maderas rompiéndose fue lo que terminó por sepultar a la bestia. Kili también estuvo a punto de quedar enterrado si no fuera por la hobbit que se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y lo empujó hacia sí, salvándole la vida.  
-¡Gracias!- Alcanzó a decirle.- ¡Salgamos de aquí!-

* * *

Aún seguían peleando contra los huargos y los orcos. Fili ya había bajado del techo y ponía a los hobbits en una casa donde los dueños le dieron refugio en seguida mientras que él se unía a la batalla. La mujer lloraba sin saber que había sido de su hija mientras su hijo la consolaba, pero por dentro, él también estaba con un ataque de locura. Su esposo, estaba en otra casa, guarecido pero con más esperanza que su esposa. Él la había visto salir de la casa en llamas con su hijo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a estar con ellos.  
-¡Era hora que te nos unieras Fili!- Le gritó Bofur sin mirarlo.  
-¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!- Inquirió Thorin algo preocupado mientras enterraba su espada en la garganta de un orco.  
-¡Rescatando doncellas en apuros! ¡Siempre se lleva la mejor parte!- Respondió a los gritos mientras le salvaba las espaldas a Balin de un huargo que lo amenazaba abriéndolo de par en par.

Ya sólo quedaban un jinete y dos huargos. Bofur se encargó de una de las bestias mientras que la otra, escapó en dirección opuesta hacia la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad. Hizo lo mismo el orco que quedaba, pero éste no tuvo la misma suerte, cayó de bruces contra el lodo gracias a una flecha que se le quedó incrustada en la nuca.  
-¡Buen tiro Kili!- Dijo Thorin al verlo, y sus preocupaciones se disolvieron. –Es cierto, siempre tiene la mejor parte- Pensó, luego de vislumbrar a la hobbit rubia que se aferraba a sus ropas.  
Kili ayudó a bajar del techo a la chica.  
-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó cuando ambos estaban ya en el suelo.  
-Sí.-Respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.- Perdona que haya gritado y pataleado, es que…-  
-No hay problema-Le interrumpió.-Me hubiera preocupado más si no lo hubieras hecho.- Y sonrió.  
Ella tomó con sus dos manos la cara de Kili y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar. El resto del grupo comenzó a ahogar risas. Salvo Fili.  
Su madre y su hermano salieron de la casa y la abrazaron hasta cortarle el aliento y Kili vio con ternura ese gesto.  
Thorin hacía el recuento de los cadáveres que habían mutilado.  
-Tres orcos muertos y dos huargos…-  
-Falta el que se escapó y el que Kili mató dentro de la casa.- Señaló Fili.  
El hobbit que faltaba de la familia salió de su refugio para abrazarse con su hija y corrió hacia ella. Ésta también hizo el mismo gesto.  
-Eso nos conduce a cuatro huargos, pero tres orcos…- Balin comenzó a dudar.  
Ni bien terminó de decir la frase sintió un dolor punzante y que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. La embestida del huargo fue tremenda. Ninguno de los que estaban allí pudo escuchar que se acercaba junto con el último jinete que faltaba. Pero su objetivo no eran los enanos. Para él, era sólo una molestia que no habían podido predecir pues no es muy común que los enanos deambulen por esas zonas. Sus ojos apuntaban directo a otra cosa…  
El huargo, luego de la ofensiva contra Balin aceleró hasta llegar a la joven hobbit que corría a los brazos de su padre. Sin parar, el orco se agachó para poder capturarla y salir a galope tendido. La muchacha, horrorizada, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.  
-¡Kili!- Ordenó Thorin.  
-¡Aradna!-Gritó la madre desgarradoramente.  
La flecha que silbó del arco del enano tuvo cierto éxito. En vez de matar al orco, hirió al huargo haciéndole perder al jinete y su presa. Dos flechas más bastaron para matar a la bestia. El orco, a pesar de la caída, no perdió a la muchacha y la aferraba con fuerza. Era su última carta.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Mátalo!- Dijo Balin.  
-¡No puedo! ¡La chica se mueve demasiado!- Y era verdad. Kili, no podía ver bien a causa de la intensa lluvia. Un huargo era de grandes proporciones, pero un orco, y encima teniendo a una prisionera, era otra cosa.  
- ¡¿Qué están esperando malditos enanos?!- Gritó burlonamente el orco.- ¿Tienen miedo? ¡Jaja!.- Su risa estremeció a la familia de la joven, que a pesar de no escuchar la conversación por la lluvia y los truenos, vieron el rostro del orco que sonreía maliciosamente y temieron lo peor. Aradna comenzó a llorar y a implorar por su vida, cosa que excitó en sobremanera al orco.  
-¡Déjala ir! ¡Pelea sólo conmigo!- Dijo Thorin desafiante.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya… el gran Thorin en persona… ¡Discúlpame, oh gran príncipe de los imbéciles! ¿Tu padre no te ha invitado a su coronación? ¿Por qué será? ¿Eh? Díme…-  
Una flecha pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del orco. El tiro de Kili había fallado. El orco, se protegió más con el cuerpo, ahora temblando, de la muchacha. Luego, comenzó a retroceder al ver que comenzaban a rodearlo.  
Thorin no iba a entrar en ese juego estúpido para enfurecerse más, pero un pequeño dardo había sido clavado en su corazón.  
-Mmmm… ¿Nada que decir? ¿O no estabas enterado que el decrépito de tu abuelo fue asesinado?-  
Kili, aún mantenía su mirada clavada en el orco y su arco totalmente tenso esperando una posibilidad.- ¡Vamos, Oh Valar!, ¡Dame un relámpago que aclare por un segundo mi visión!-  
-¡¿Crees que piensas salir vivo de ésta, escoria?! ¡¿Crees que ella te sirve?!-  
-De hecho sí.-Contestó el orco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y acto seguido, posó su rostro sobre la mejilla de la muchacha y comenzó a oler su aroma. Aroma que lo volvía loco: puro, límpido y virginal. También sintió su miedo y su temblor, su transpiración mezclada con la lluvia y el aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos. Y por unos segundos, perdió la concentración de la situación. Thorin aprovechó y arremetió contra el orco cuidando de no lastimar a la hobbit. A tiempo, el orco pudo revertir el ataque utilizando a la joven como escudo, por lo que hizo que Thorin parara en seco su ataque con la consecuente tajada por parte del orco en sus ropas, que era profunda. Si no hubiera llevado la cota de malla…  
El segundo en atacar fue Bofur, que perdió el equilibrio ante el ataque repetido del orco. Sin duda, el enemigo con el que se estaban enfrentando era de elite, pues se manejaba con una destreza impresionante al atacar y al defenderse. Pero mucho no podía durar, ese tipo de batalla consumía el doble de sus fuerzas al tener a una prisionera.  
Cuando la pelea aminoró, pasó su pútrida lengua por el angelical cuello de la hobbit probando ese sudor, haciéndolo suyo para siempre.  
-¿Sabes Thorin? ¡Tú ganas, te la entrego!- Y mientras gritaba estas oscuras palabras, levantó su espada orca y dirigió a los gritos las que fueron sus últimas palabras a la joven- ¡Hubieras sido un lindo juguete para el amo!-  
Los pedidos de Kili fueron escuchados, y un relámpago iluminó la zona de batalla. En esa fracción de segundo, cuando el orco realizaba aquella acción, dejó su cuello al descubierto. Kili apuntó y la flecha silbó.  
La espada del orco no se soltó cuando se incrustó la flecha en el cuello, siguió su camino hacia el cuello de la hobbit. Luego de lograr su cometido, el orco expiró.


	5. La partida

Volvemos con la música!  
Aquí tienen dos link que tendrán que poner al mismo tiempo al comienzo del capítulo!  
(acuerdense de escribir en el buscador triple w punto youtube punto com barra, y el código que les pongo aquí)  
el 1°: watch?v=VCS3GWGKo4U  
el 2° watch?v=t6E9hETZVSE

Nos leemos!

Cap. 4

La partida

La mañana siguiente se pudo ver el desastre causado por el temporal. Parecía que la joven se había llevado aquella nefasta tormenta traída por un demonio. Ahora, una lluvia más liviana y tranquila caía sobre el pueblo, como si el mismo cielo pedía disculpas por no controlarse a sí mismo y ahora era él quién lloraba. Barro, maderas chamuscadas, vidrios rotos, y árboles sacados de raíz no importaban. Una familia había sido destrozada la noche anterior. Todos los corazones de habitantes estaban desgarrados del dolor que sentían. Y eso incluía a los enanos, pero ellos no lo demostraban.  
Ni bien el cuerpo del orco cayó sin vida, la madre de la muchacha corrió hacia su hija tratando de ayudarla. Rasgó sus vestidos para tratar de parar la hemorragia producida por el corte en la garganta, pero el color carmesí que emanaba de ella y el calor comenzaban a abandonar a su hija. Thorin intentó ayudarla. Sabía cómo parar ciertas heridas, pero todo lo que hizo fue en vano. Aradna, la joven hobbit de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se había ido de este mundo.  
El grito desgarrado de la madre heló a todos los que presenciaron lo ocurrido. Golpeó a Thorin en el cuerpo. Lo insultó, lo abofeteó e incluso le escupió en la cara. Hasta que él la abrazó para que pueda llorar y descargar de aquella manera tan desgraciado final. Ninguno de los enanos rompió el silencio. El esposo de la mujer llegó al lado suyo y ella lloró con él frente a los restos de su hija. Thorin se sacó el abrigo y lo depositó sobre Aradna. Clavó su espada en el suelo y murmuró en khuzdûl algo que los padres de la muchacha dedujeron como una oración hacia su hija. El resto del grupo se le unió.  
Esa mañana todo el pueblo ayudó a preparar el funeral aún cuando estuvieran cansados. También los enanos participaban y nadie se atrevía a echarles en cara lo sucedido aquella noche. Pues entendieron que si no fuera por ellos, hubieran preparado más de un ataúd.  
En silencio, una hilera de hobbit caminaba hacia el cementerio. El ataúd lo llevaban tres hobbits fuertes y Kili, que lo había pedido abiertamente. Luego seguía la familia, los amigos cercanos y por último, el resto de los enanos y pobladores.  
Luego de que la muchacha descansara en paz, Kili sacó su violín y tocó una dulce pero tristísima melodía, tan dulce que dejó a su tío y hermano perplejos de la destreza con la que tocaba el instrumento.  
Un silencio de muerte reinó en el lugar.  
La gente mostró sus condolencias a la familia y comenzó a retirarse en silencio.  
-Señor enano…-Llamó la mujer dirigiéndose a Thorin- Yo… yo quiero pedirle disculpas por la manera en que lo traté… yo… yo…-  
-Usted no tiene que disculparse señora.- Acto seguido, sacó de sus morrales una bolsa de cuero.-Sé que esto no traerá de vuelta a su hija… pero me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó. Acéptelo.-  
La señora lo tomó, y al hacerlo casi se le cae de las manos por lo pesado que era, cientos de monedas de oro vislumbró la mujer y alguna que otra gema preciosa. Ella lo miró incrédula.- Por favor acéptelo.- Repitió Thorin.- Ninguno de mi compañía lo necesita, pero usted sí. Construya nuevamente su hogar – Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marchó del lugar.  
Kili aún miraba el lugar donde yacía Aradna. ¿Por qué le provocaba tanta tristeza? Tuvo que ser su hermano quien lo alejara de allí.-Vamos.-Dijo Fili.- No hay nada que hacer aquí.-  
Dos días después, ya más descansados, el grupo ensillaba los poneys y dejaba Delagua para no volver más.


	6. La ocultación de la constelación

Cap 5

La ocultación de la constelación.

El clima había mejorado desde que salieron de Delagua. El sol resplandecía sin que ninguna nube se cruzara por su camino y una pequeña brisa refrescaba a los enanos. El camino que comunicaba hasta Bree lo hicieron en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el relinchar de los caballos y el viento que les zumbaba los oídos. El llegar al nuevo pueblo les hizo salir de ese lúgubre trance que llevaban por los sucesos pasados. Ruidos de carretas pasando, hombres, hobbits y algún que otro enano se veían en las calles yendo y viniendo, tratando de vender sus mercancías, y algunos niños humanos jugando en las calles hacían que Bree tuviera vida. Luego una noche de cervezas en el "Poney Pisador", en el que recobraron el buen humor, siguieron su camino hacia Erebor.  
Fili no le había dejado de echar un ojo a su hermano. Se había vuelto taciturno, como si una sombra hubiera llegado y se llevara la alegría de aquél joven enano. No hablaba, su apetito había disminuido considerablemente y, con el correr de los días, las ojeras comenzaron a notarse en la piel del joven. Fili se adelantó hasta llegar a Thorin y le habló en voz baja.  
-Estoy preocupado.-  
-Lo sé Fili.- Le dijo Thorin.- Te he visto velar por tu hermano todo este tiempo. Además no está teniendo muy buen aspecto.-  
-Lo veo desmejorado, tengo miedo de que enferme estando tan lejos de nuestro hogar-  
-Fili, así como tú te has dado cuenta del estado de Kili ¿Crees que el enemigo no lo notará si en este momento sufrimos una emboscada? ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas cuando te observo? ¿Crees que los demás no lo saben?- Y ambos miraron al resto del grupo de reojo.- Aquí todos tenemos algo que nos preocupa, ¿lo ves en sus caras? No. Y eso no significa que no les importe.- Miró a su sobrino como si un maestro le enseñara a un joven alumno.- Fili, somos guerreros, nuestros sentimientos son nuestra debilidad… pero al mismo tiempo es nuestra más grande fortaleza. Por eso la ocultamos cuando viajamos o cuando hacemos una misión (Aunque eso tampoco signifique que podamos disfrutar de una buena cerveza bien ganada luego de una larga jornada.- Fili sonrió.- Aprende a ocultar tus sentimientos, pues el enemigo sacará provecho de eso.-  
-¿Pero no podrías hablar con él aunque sea por esta vez?-  
Thorin resopló. –Ok. Hablaré con él esta noche. Pero la primera guardia será tuya.-

* * *

Luego de varias horas de cabalgata, salieron del camino para buscar un lugar donde descansar. Encontraron un pequeño claro a un par de millas del camino principal. La única desventaja es que en la zona había una constante bandada de mosquitos que los hacía lanzar juramentos sin tregua.  
-Debemos estar cerca de Moscagua. ¡Rayos! ¡No soporto este lugar!- Graznó Bofur mientras aleteaba sus manos tratando de matar a cuanto ser volase cerca suyo.-  
-Acostúmbrate a esto, porque los días siguientes serán peor.-Sugirió Balin prendiendo el fuego para cenar. Fili y Kili se retiraron para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar y de paso, cazar algo para comer mientras que Thorin ayudaba a Bofur a pelar papas.  
Luego de una portentosa comida, se acomodaron para dormir. Fili, como bien había dicho Thorin anteriormente, haría la primera guardia.  
Pasaron tres horas.  
-¡Hey Kili! ¿A dónde vas?-Inquirió su hermano en un susurro al verlo incorporarse.  
-¿Tengo que explicarte?- Y lo miró con una cara como diciendo _"No tengo por qué decirte que tengo ganas de orinar"_  
Fili no dijo nada, parte porque su hermano tenía razón, y parte porque andaba preocupado.  
Kili caminó en la noche fría hasta que se perdió de vista en un conjunto de árboles no muy lejos del campamento. Encontró el lugar perfecto y se relajó. Luego de haber sentido la satisfacción de haber cumplido la tarea, caminó un poco más. Unas imponentes rocas fueron las elegidas para que el enano se sentase y se quede mirando las estrellas. A lo lejos se veían las Quebradas del Sur y él las añoró, pensando que eran su pueblo. Pero al resonar esa última palabra, su mente se transportó a Delagua y con él, a la hermosa Aradna que yacía dormida en la tierra .Suspiró profundamente  
Algo le hizo cortar la respiración. Se sintió inseguro y sin perder la posición que estaba teniendo, sigilosamente tendió su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada.  
-Deberías ser más rápido y dejar menos aromas si no quieres que te descubran- Dijo el sujeto con voz ronca mientras apuntaba con una daga el cuello de Kili.  
Esto no atemorizó al muchacho, y con una deslumbrante destreza y rapidez ya había desenfundado su arma y estaba de pie, haciéndole frente al enemigo que osaba en desafiarle. No había luna esa noche, por lo que apenas veía al sujeto. Podía vislumbrar un saco negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una capucha cubría su rostro. También los pantalones hacían juego con el saco, lo que favorecía al camuflarse con la espesa noche.  
-Interesante, el enano tiene carácter. Veamos qué puedes hacer con ese juguete, niño…-  
¿Llamarlo _niño_? ¿A él? ¿Insultar a uno de los descendientes de la línea de Durin y sobrino del Gran Thorin? Esto hizo que la sangre de Kili hirviera y se lanzó sin reparo a su enemigo.  
El sujeto esquivó todas las estocadas sin esfuerzos, lo que hizo enfurecer más a Kili que puso más fuerza y empeño en tratar de derribarlo.  
-¡Ja ja! ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no se pelea estando enfurecido? ¿Quién habrá sido tu maestro? ¿Un estúpido enano herrero?-  
-¡Cierra la boca!- Ladró Kili. -¡Tú no sabes nada!- Y el ataque que dio tuvo el efecto deseado. Obligó al sujeto a sacar su espada.  
-¡Esa espada es de mi hermano!-  
-¿En serio? Se veía tan bien durmiendo que no me molesté en matarlo, pero me quedé con su arma.- Kili estaba por explotar. Se sentía humillado por alguien a quien no podía descubrirle el rostro ni hacerle ni siquiera un tajo en sus ropas. Con todo ese odio contenido se lanzó nuevamente hasta derribarlo.  
El sujeto lanzó una sonrisa torcida pero se le borró de inmediato al bloquearle el ataque de la espada. Ambos quedaron trabados con las espadas cruzadas, frente a frente, y el duelo se transformó en un duelo de fuerza. Algo en la mirada del joven enano hizo que el sujeto desistiera y se apartara. Kili aprovechó para darle un golpe de gracia al verlo con la guardia baja.  
-Detente -Dijo con su voz normal el sujeto.  
La sangre hervida se congeló en el cuerpo de Kili al reconocer esa voz familiar. La espada se le cayó de las manos, tambaleó y él también cayó al piso. El sujeto se acercó a él, y posó sus dedos en las mejillas. Había lágrimas en su rostro.  
Kili apartó la mano con brusquedad tratando de ocultar su debilidad ante el enano. Se sentía algo confundido por la reacción de Thorin pero molesto hacia sí mismo por haber sido descubierto.  
-¿Qué deseas Thorin?- Preguntó con dureza mientras guardaba su arma y se incorporaba.  
-Saber qué le sucede a uno de los hijos de mi hermana. A ella le prometí cuidarlos de los peligros… y si fuera necesario, de sí mismos. Pero veo que no puedo cuidarlos de sus pensamientos- y acto seguido le mostró su mano con la lágrima que aún tenía.- ¿Por qué esto?-  
Kili agachó la cabeza.  
-Yo… no soy un buen guerrero. Jamás seré igual que tú. Creo que hace un momento quedó demostrado. Yo no pude protegerla. La salvé del fuego pero no de ese orco y ahora está a un metro bajo tierra.- Y no pudo hablar más. El nudo en la garganta era tal que no le salían las palabras para poder expresarse.- Si hubiera practicado más…si tan solo la primera flecha que tiré hubiera dado en el blanco…-  
-Tres cosas Kili: la primera; eres un buen guerrero. Sólo Aulë es el que posee la perfección de todas las cosas. Además hay muchas cosas que aún debes aprender. Y esta noche estás aprendiendo una de ellas, el fallar en la batalla. No es un buen sentimiento, claro está, pero tarde o temprano tenías que vivirlo. Pasarás muchas veces por este estado y eso ayuda a endurecer el carácter. Hace un momento hemos peleado, y me temo que no ha sido una de los mejores combates, todo porque estabas enfurecido y gracias al recuerdo de esa pequeña hobbit. Imagínate que yo hubiera sido aquél orco…-Kili lo miró con sorpresa. -¿De esta manera hubieras peleado? Tu venganza se habría hecho trizas en quince minutos. Aquella frase fue como un golpe en el estómago para el joven enano  
La segunda: Te prohíbo terminantemente que te parezcas a mí. Cada enano de nuestro pueblo tiene una forma particular de luchar, junto con un temperamento único. ¿Quién complementaría a tu hermano si fueras como yo?- Su sobrino sonrió- Y el tercer punto (y tal vez el más importante), jamás muestres tus sentimientos en el campo de batalla. Los enanos no debemos llorar, aún cuando el mundo se nos venga encima, pues, como le dije a tu hermano, nuestros sentimientos son nuestro punto débil, pero al mismo tiempo nuestra más grande fortaleza.-  
Ambos volvieron al campamento. Kili, ya con menos carga en sus hombros, se durmió complacido.  
Fili le esbozó un "gracias" a Thorin pues había hecho efecto sus palabras sobre su hermano.  
También Thorin complacido, se durmió con la esperanza de que el sol tardara en salir.

* * *

_Estaba combatiendo en un recinto. Dos orcos lo tomaban de los brazos y un tercero lanzaba una carcajada cruel teniendo en su mano su espada, espada que actuaría como verdugo suyo. "Aún no" se dijo, "¡Aún debo cumplir mi misión! ¡Aulë!"_  
_El ruego desesperado se hizo escuchar y una luz plateada inundó el lugar. El orco que estaba amenazándolo cayó muerto y los otros dos salieron al ataque obteniendo el mismo final que su compañero. Sin enemigos a la vista, esa luz se materializó en un cuerpo sin un sexo definido. Se acercó y con sus manos, tocó el rostro de Thorin._  
_Ahora la escena era muy diferente: a primera vista parecía una caverna iluminada con antorchas. Al parecer no estaba vigilado y tampoco se podían ver trolls, orcos o trasgos patrullando los pasillos. Parecía que todo el lugar estaba deshabitado, pero este pensamiento salió de su mente cuando escuchó varios gritos en uno de los pasillos del ala oeste. Gritos que helaban la sangre del experimentado enano."¡Por favor no!" "¡Mátame! ¡Te lo imploro!" "¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí!" escuchaba Thorin mientras se adentraba en aquella caverna y miraba las celdas que se habían materializado enfrente de él. Pero cosa extraña: sabía que los gritos provenían de las celdas que en ese momento miraba, pero éstas estaban vacías…_  
_Siguió su camino hasta que llegó a lo que debía ser una especie de coliseo. Los orcos y los trasgos se materializaron ni bien pisó la arena. Gritos de exaltación se escuchaban alrededor pidiendo que el jefe de todos ellos se hiciera presente. Por lo visto, un gran entretenimiento, para ellos, estaba por empezar y Thorin, por miedo a que lo descubran, se ocultó detrás de unas gradas. _  
_En el centro de la arena un enano había sido atado de pies y manos. El gran jefe orco apareció por una arcada y cientos de espectadores aclamaron su presencia. Miró al enano atado y un deseo de terminar con su vida creció en él… pero lentamente… Quería escuchar de la boca de ese enano clemencia y piedad. Quería escuchar que le quitara la vida, quería que sus oídos oigan sus gritos desgarradores. Quería excitarse para su nueva próxima víctima que la aguardaba en uno de los tantos salones. Comenzó a torturarlo a su gusto para sacarle algunas palabras y algo más. Pero este enano era distinto a todos. El orco no obtuvo ni uno ni lo otro hasta que entró el cólera._  
_-¡Dime dónde está!- Gritó con voz feroz y gruesa el jefe orco mientras blandía una gran hacha cuyo propietario era del prisionero._  
_La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un escupitajo directo en la cara y una carcajada salió de la boca del enano. Todos los espectadores hicieron silencio ante la insolencia que veían._  
_La reacción del orco no se hizo esperar. La cabeza del enano rodó hacia los pies de Thorin. El jefe orco siguió el camino de la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada del príncipe…._

* * *

Se despertó agitado y cubierto de sudor. Aún los demás dormían y Fili no lo había visto levantarse y miraba al horizonte negro que se esparcía a lo lejos._ "Que buena guardia"_ ironizó para sus adentro al ver que su sobrino no daba señales de haberlo visto.  
Volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba pues faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Aún quería aprovechar las pocas horas de oscuridad para seguir descansando. Miró el cielo, y en el cénit contempló nuevamente la "Corona de Durin". A diferencia de la última vez que la vio en Ered Luin, la notó sin el brillo característico que la identificaba en el firmamento, lo cual le pareció extraño. Unos minutos después, el príncipe enano volvía a dormirse y soñó con la constelación que cada vez perdía más su brillo.

Seis días pasaron desde que abandonaron Bree. Lenta y agotadora era entonces la marcha. La nieve caía copiosa dificultando la vista y los movimientos de los enanos eran más lentos por el frío que les congelaba las articulaciones. Los poneys también sufrían las impertinencias del clima y de tanto en tanto la marcha prosiguía a pie, haciéndola más lenta aún. Con el correr de los días, el suelo comenzó a elevarse y la vegetación comenzó a ser más escasa. Al atardecer del octavo día llegaron a una cadena de colinas, el comienzo de la Cima de los Vientos. El viento frío del norte empezó a soplar y junto con él, nubes grises. Pronto, una nueva tormenta se acercaría.  
La compañía buscó un refugio entre las grandes rocas. Lo encontraron al este del camino que estaban siguiendo: un hueco bastante grande para albergar solamente a los enanos y sus pertenencias, pero los poneys se llevarían la peor parte de la noche. Los animales no podían subir aquellas piedras y quedarían prácticamente solos en la tormenta.  
Cayó la noche. Bofur se encargó de hacer un buen guiso para todos. La tormenta comenzaba a verse a lo lejos pero aún tardaba en llegar. Según Balin, la tendrían sobre sus cabezas pasada la medianoche. Fili contempló el cielo antes de que las nubes lo taparan y vio que la "Corona de Durin" apenas se veía. Pensando que sería alguna finísima nube que tapaba su brillo, siguió mirando el cielo. Kili, afilaba sus armas. El que no estaba con ellos era Thorin. Había bajado hacia donde estaban los poneys para cubrirlos lo más que podía de la tormenta y ocultarlos entre las rocas. Aquellos sueños que tuvo lo habían dejado intranquilo y era preferible seguir a su intuición y no lamentarlo después.  
Bofur llamó a todos que la cena estaba lista. El hambre voraz de los enanos hizo descender el contenido del cuenco en cuestión de minutos. Un plato caliente en el estómago de cada uno de ellos hizo que se sintieran reconfortados y de mejor humor. Fili sacó su violín y comenzó a tocar para animar a los otros. Mientras él seguía con su música, la lluvia comenzó a descender del cielo. Bofur se le unió con su flauta y también Thorin que, tratando olvidar su inquietud, sacó su arpa y acompañó al resto.  
Todo marchaba tranquilo cuando una luz iluminó el cielo y unos segundos después un sonido estridente hizo que todos se taparan los oídos. La lluvia paró al instante. Los siguientes sonidos que se escucharon fueron de los poneys, asustados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lograron soltarse de las amarras y huyeron del lugar, salvo uno que siguió luchando por zafarse.  
Los enanos, olvidando la calidez del lugar donde estaban, corrieron tras los animales ni bien los escucharon, pero no pudieron recuperarlos. Bofur logró calmar al poney que había quedado y le dio algo para comer. Por suerte, los poneys que habían escapado no tenían cargas así que no habían perdido absolutamente nada. Se acercó a Thorin para informarle.  
-Ahora nuestra marcha será dura. A este paso, un poco más de dos semanas nos separan de las Montañas Nubladas y tampoco podemos sobrecargar al poney que nos queda.-  
- Ya estamos en el ruedo Bofur… Desde que salimos de Ered Luin que estamos retrasados.-  
Bofur fijó su vista en el cielo y notó que una franja estaba totalmente despejada. Nuevamente, la constelación favorita de los enanos se hacía presente pero se necesitaba un esfuerzo extra para poder verla. Thorin también advirtió lo que pasaba. Y ya no tenía dudas. La constelación desaparecía antes sus ojos.  
-¿Qué demonios sucede?- Pensó en voz alta el príncipe. Bofur no entendió a qué se refería, pero Fili escuchó el comentario y se acercó.  
-¿Hay algún problema?-  
- Está desapareciendo.- Y Thorin extendió su mano hacia el cielo apuntando lo poco que se veía de la constelación hasta que, con el correr de los minutos, las estrellas que formaban la "Corona de Durin" desaparecieron totalmente del firmamento.

* * *

La inquietud volvió a recobrar más fuerza en el príncipe y fue él quien tomó la primera guardia. A medida que las horas pasaban y la noche se hacía más cerrada, los recuerdos del último sueño volvían a su memoria y pensó si no habría sido una premonición. Luego de aquella luz, cielo se despejó paulatinamente y una luna creciente salió en el firmamento. Apagó los últimos restos de brasas que quedaban prendidas y la compañía se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Sólo él estaba despierto. El frío comenzó hacer de las suyas con el cuerpo de Thorin, que a pesar de llevar el grueso saco de pieles, comenzaba a adormecerlo y perder esa vigilancia constante.  
Para vencer a ese enemigo silencioso, salió del hueco para ver si el frío lo despabilaba y lo logró. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir unas fuertes vibraciones en el piso. Vibraciones que él conocía demasiado bien. Agudizó la vista lo más que pudo y divisó en el horizonte a tres huargos con sus jinetes a toda velocidad que venían en su dirección. Él se escondió entre las rocas y sacó su espada, listo para atacar. Pero nada ocurrió. Los huargos siguieron su camino como si no supieran que él o su grupo estaban allí. ¿Había rastros de olor a enanos por doquier y ellos no se habían percatado? Esa idea no entraba en su cabeza. Algo más había en la mente de esos seres, algo más importante para ellos que unos enanos escondidos entre las rocas.  
De pronto pensó en el poney que estaba solo y que era blanco fácil. No quería perderlo pues era de mucha utilidad a pesar de que les había quedado tan sólo uno. Con mucho sigilo, llegó donde la criatura estaba, pero no estaba sola. Una sombra trataba de soltar al animal para llevárselo consigo. Thorin no distinguía bien qué era, pero sabía que era, por lo menos para el poney, inofensiva, pues éste no relinchaba en absoluto. Aún con la espada en la mano, se acercó hacia esa sombra para saber qué era. La poca luz que había facilitó el trabajo del enano cuando estuvo más cerca. Sea lo que sea, ese ser estaba vestido con ropas inusuales que no pudo precisar. De hecho, estaba tiritando de frío. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y con bastante lodo en todo su cuerpo y cabeza del que emanaba bastante sangre. Esto alarmó al enano, pues los huargos no tardarían en llegar al lugar. Y producto de aquella herida, el ser se tambaleaba. Pero no se rendía a la misión de desatar los nudos que amarraban al poney, nudos que, según Thorin, eran demasiado fáciles de desarmar. También su calzado le pareció muy raro. No eran botas, pero sí sabían que eran de cuero y tirado en el piso, había una especie de bolsa hecha de un material extraño.  
El ser no se percató que Thorin seguía acercándose hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sintió el frío de la hoja de una espada en su cuello.  
-Dices una sola palabra y te decapito, ladrona.- Susurró con voz gruesa y temible el enano.  
El ser se giró y la luz de la luna dejó al descubierto su apariencia. Era una mujer humana cuyos labios estaban azules y su piel pálida del frío que soportaban. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas y su expresión era terrorífica.  
-¡Demonio Azul!- Gritó Thorin y se apartó, creyendo que atacaría en cualquier momento y que había caído en una trampa.  
Un aullido se escuchó muy cerca donde ellos estaban. La mujer, sin expresión en su rostro, miró al oeste y señaló con su dedo índice unas rocas. Y sin más fuerzas cayó al suelo sin sentido.  
Thorin miró las rocas y de allí, apareció el primer huargo con su jinete.  
El orco bajó de su montura y desenvainó su espada. Sorpresivamente para el enano, no se dirigió hacia él, sino a la mujer que yacía en el suelo. Thorin miraba perplejo la escena: el orco se agachó hasta estar casi encima de aquella mujer y la olió. Olió su cabello y sus ropas. "Está pura" escuchó decir al orco.  
Un instinto de protección nació en el corazón de Thorin al ver como esa horrible criatura ponía sus manos en esa mujer (que seguía considerándola como un demonio) y se lanzó al ataque. El huargo también salió en la protección de su jinete y derribó rápidamente a Thorin.  
-¡Enano idiota! ¡Tú no eras mi objetivo! Pero siempre se puede agregar misiones extras…- Dijo el orco mientras caminaba disfrutando de antemano lo que pensaba hacer.  
Un zumbido se escuchó y el orco cayó muerto por la espalda. El huargo rugió, pero de dolor. Un hacha se clavaba en su lomo mientras que la espada lo hacía en su boca.  
-¿Estás bien Thorin?- Dijo Bofur saliendo entre las sombras.- Nos despertó el aullido de los huargos y al ver que tú no estabas, pensamos lo peor.-  
El príncipe asintió con la cabeza.  
El arco de Kili volvió a tensarse y a zumbar. Los huargos y los orcos que faltaban se hicieron presentes para buscar su objetivo. Pero al ver a sus compañeros muertos, el odio y la ira hicieron olvidar cuál era su propósito y atacaron. El hachazo de Balin dejó a uno de los huargos moribundo. Su jinete, se incorporó rápidamente y atacó al enano. Fili se interpuso y comenzó a pelear con él. Al ver el último orco que estaba solo frente a cinco enanos fuertemente armados, huyó a todo galope en dirección sur y se perdió en la espesura de la noche.  
-Tenemos que darnos prisa e irnos de aquí cuanto antes.- Dijo Balin mientras limpiaba su hacha de la sangre del huargo.  
-¿Pero qué hacemos con ella?- Dijo Bofur al descubrir a la mujer tirada en el suelo sin sentido-¿Qué rayos hace una mujer en el medio de la nada? … ¿Es una mujer?- agregó.  
Fili se acercó cautelosamente y con la punta de su espada tocó el hombro de la humana. –Parece estar muerta.-  
-No.-Dijo Thorin.-Está desmayada. La descubrí intentando robarse al poney-  
-Aún respira. Pero morirá de frío si la dejamos aquí, además está herida en la cabeza.- Dijo Kili preocupado al ver que la sangre aún salía abundante. Thorin vio en el rostro del joven que el recuerdo de la hobbit comenzaba a pesarle.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Bofur desconcertado.- ¿Llevar a alguien que no conocemos porque sí? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si nos atacará cuando despierte! ¡Además, un orco se escapó y no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva con más refuerzos! ¡Nos rastrearán y nos cazarán!-  
Thorin comenzó a dudar si llevarla con ellos o no. Bofur tenía razón. La sangre de esa mujer los delataba, incluso más que el orco que había escapado. El llevar a alguien más implicaría consumo extra de alimentos y agua y no se debían permitir más retrasos de cualquier índole. Su parte racional le indicaba que debían dejarla, pero también no podía entender dos cosas: la primera era por qué ella era blanco de aquél ataque y segundo, el haber señalado el lugar donde había aparecido el primer orco.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, no por los enanos, sino por el poney que aún conservaban. Había logrado soltarse de las ataduras de los arneses y se dirigía, no hacia los enanos, sino hacia la mujer. Con su hocico, empujaba a la mujer para tratar de reanimarla. Thorin vio este gesto y pensó que si un animal se acercó con toda confianza a esa mujer humana, tal vez podían llevarla sin peligro. Por lo menos hasta que despierte.  
-¿Y bien Thorin? ¿Qué decides?- Preguntó algo impaciente Balin.  
-Átenle las manos. La cargaremos en el poney. Manténganse alerta y si esa humana se despierta y trata de hacer algo, mátenla. Aún sigo pensando que es un demonio con apariencia de mujer.-  
Bofur resopló por la decisión tomada y Kili respiró aliviado. Cargaron a la mujer en el lomo del poney y la sujetaron firmemente para que no se cayera y la taparon con una capa gruesa que Balin llevaba demás. Nadie quiso tomar la especie de bolsa con dos correas en uno de sus lados pues desde que Thorin dijo que pensaba que era un demonio, comenzaron a mirarla con cierto temor. Kili, de mala gana, se animó a tocarla, primero rápidamente, y al ver que no pasaba nada, se animó a llevarla con más seguridad.  
Bofur y Fili, buscaron todas las pertenencias que estaban en el hueco donde estaban pasando la noche, borraron sus huellas y partieron hacia el este, con las armas listas, esperando un posible ataque de los orcos.


	7. Demonio azul

**_Demonio azul_**

_No podía abrir los ojos, sólo sabía que de alguna manera estaba viajando. Y que ese viaje estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. También se preguntaba cómo podía estar viva sin comer ni beber nada durante esa larga travesía. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que a medida que viajaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener frío y con el aumento de éste, sus recuerdos de su vida se perdían. Apenas recordaba su nombre y los de su familia, ya no recordaba a qué se dedicaba, y un pensamiento de muerte la envolvió por completo. Y ésta fue su primera equivocación. Comenzó a caer rápidamente. El vértigo, hasta entonces ausente en todo el viaje, se presentó en su estómago como un relámpago y tuvo miedo. Intentó abrir los ojos, y por primera vez, pudo hacerlo, pero no vio nada, sólo sentía que caía al vacío y pensó en su fin. Luego, un dolor terrible en la cabeza y después en su cuerpo hizo que comprendiera que había tocado por fin tierra. Cuando quiso comprender dónde estaba, su mente se desvaneció por unas horas._

_El frío invernal la hizo estremecerse y recuperar la poca conciencia que tenía. Se desesperó, pues su sentido de la vista seguía sin funcionar. Se tocó el lugar de la cabeza donde le dolía y descubrió un hilo de sangre que emanaba de su sien y que estaba embarrada de pies a cabeza de lodo. Se incorporó como pudo, tambaleándose y tanteando alrededor suyo. Sus manos percibieron que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba rodeado de enormes piedras y fueron éstas las que le causaron la herida en la cabeza. Agarrada de las rocas, emprendió una lenta y dolorosa caminata. El frío no ayudaba. No estaba abrigada para la época invernal, y si lo estuviera, tampoco para aquél frío glaciar del que no estaba acostumbrada._  
_El viento silbaba en los oídos de la mujer y de tanto en tanto escuchaba el relincho de un animal. Su oído, por lo visto, funcionaba de maravillas, pues lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca a medida que camina hasta que sus manos tocaron el muslo de un ¿caballo?... "no… es más bajo" decía ella. "Un poney. Hay poneys aquí…" pensaba. Siguió pasando su mano por el poney hasta que llegó al cuello y la cabeza. Sintió el bozal que tenía, y pensó que podría servirle de guía si lo sacaba de allí. Tiró su mochila a un lado, que también había viajado con ella, y siguió las riendas para buscar dónde estaban los nudos. Sus manos trabajaban torpemente, pues sentía que ya no podía moverlas. Y todo intento de salir de allí quedó frustrado cuando algo o alguien le apoyó un trozo de metal en el cuello y pronunciaba unas palabras que ella no pudo descifrar. La mujer se giró lentamente y sus ojos, que aún sin ver, sintieron que una luz la iluminaba y "vio" la silueta de alguien. Este ser, para ella, volvió a gritar algo que tampoco pudo entender, y se apartó. La mujer, levantó su mano en dirección a esa luz que la reconfortaba y fue allí cuando su conciencia volvió a fallar._

* * *

Diez días pasaron luego del incidente. Durante esos días de marcha, la mujer no dio señales de conciencia. No comía ni bebía, la herida en la cabeza estaba sanando lentamente (gracias a Balin que le hacía las curaciones pertinentes) y sabían que estaba viva sólo porque el pecho subía y bajaba producto de la respiración, una excusa más para confirmar lo que Thorin había estado pensando de la muchacha. Para cualquiera que no estaba en la compañía, parecía que transportaban un cadáver maloliente.  
Tampoco volvieron a tener problemas con los orcos. Hubo alguna que otra parada para rastrear el lugar y ver si era peligroso, pero nada molestó el paso de los enanos.  
Una tarde, ya en marcha en dirección este, el poney relinchó y se negó a seguir camino.  
-¡Vamos animal estúpido! ¡Muévete! ¿Eres un asno o un poney?- le gritó Fili al pobre poney como si le entendiera. Se acercó a la cabeza del animal para tirar con más fuerzas de las riendas cuando un movimiento brusco por parte de la mujer hizo asustar al enano y rápidamente sacó su espada y se alejó.  
La mujer respiró muy profundo y exhaló lentamente, como quién se despierta de una larga siesta. Todos los enanos también tenían sus armas listas y más Thorin, que pensaba vengarse del susto que le había causado.  
-No demuestren temor- Ordenó el príncipe.  
La muchacha comenzó a despertarse paulatinamente. Cada uno de sus sentidos comenzó a conectarse con la realidad y con sus recuerdos, salvo el sentido de la vista, que aún los tenía cerrados. Y fue en ese preciso momento tomó conciencia de que sus manos estaban atadas y que le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, instintivamente, y la luz que recibió de golpe hizo que los cerrara rápido. Tardó un momento para acostumbrarse. ¡Había recuperado su vista! Pero lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de enanos con armas en la mano que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Ella trató de correr, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba subida al poney. Y se cayó.  
-¡No dejen que se escape!- Ordenó una vez más Thorin.  
La mujer se arrastró al ver a dos jóvenes de ¿cuántos años? Por su estatura no parecían más de doce o trece años, pero el vello facial ya era abundante en ellos y sus cuerpos eran los de un hombre adulto joven. Bofur y Balin le cerraron el paso por detrás. Ella sintió unas piernas que se le pegaron a su espalda y dos hachas a sus costados.  
-Levántenla-  
Bofur y Balin hicieron lo que Thorin ordenaba y la sujetaron con fuerza.  
-Al menos ahora tiene pupilas- Pensó el príncipe al verla. Ya no tenía los labios azules pero aún conservaba la palidez en el rostro y alguna que otra mancha de barro.- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó con voz potente y de mando mientras levantaba su espada.  
La muchacha lo miró aterrada e instintivamente volvió a echarse para atrás pero las manos fuertes de los enanos se lo impidieron.  
-¿¡Quién eres!?- Bramó Thorin sin mucha paciencia.- ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Demonio!-  
Ella no entendía una sola palabra de lo que ese "hombre pequeño" le trataba de decir de manera tan ruda. Abrió su boca para hablar y se llevó la desagradable sorpresa que no le salía la voz. Acababa de recobrar su vista, pero había perdido la capacidad de comunicarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la mujer desesperada, sin saber qué le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Con sus manos, hacía gestos que señalaban a su garganta y se forzaba a sí misma para que saliera algún sonido de sus cuerdas vocales pero no estaba dando resultado.  
Sólo Kili comprendió lo que ella trataba de decir.  
-Thorin, creo que no sabe nuestro idioma.-  
-Pero si todos los habitantes de este mundo saben hablar el idioma común- Dijo Balin que luchaba para que la mujer no se retorciera y acurrucara en el piso.  
- Háblale en Khuzdul- Sugirió Kili a Thorin. Él así lo hizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.-No puede hablar-Concluyó.- Fíjate en los gestos de su mano que indican su garganta y su oído…- El joven enano caminó más seguro hacia ella. Thorin lo retuvo.-Estaré bien, pero no la suelten.- Lo tranquilizó.  
Él se puso enfrente de la mujer, tiró su arma a unos metros y acercó sus dos manos. Ella al principio se retorció más pensando algún destino fatal, pero las manos fuertes del enano se posaron delicadamente en el rostro sucio de la muchacha. El sollozo comenzó a desaparecer y la tranquilidad de la mirada de Kili fue lo que la tranquilizó.  
Thorin comenzó a pensar que el hijo de su hermana tenía un talento natural para entender al sexo femenino de cualquier raza.  
-Shhh… tranquila… no te haremos daño…- Decía con voz suave.  
Ella contempló al joven mientras sus manos estaban en su rostro._"Al menos éste es distinto"_ pensó ella. Ese pensamiento fue cortado por un aroma a sucio, que se le notó en su rostro al ver que el joven enano reía ante la cara que ella ponía. Y se dio cuenta de que no se había bañado en muchísimo tiempo.  
-¿Hay algún río o arroyo por aquí cerca?- Preguntó Kili mirando al resto.  
-Estamos cerca del Fontegrís, pero todavía debemos caminar unas cinco horas aproximadamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Balin.  
-Porque esta muchacha necesita con urgencia un baño. Será beneficioso para ella… y para nosotros… digo, porque el aroma que desprende…-  
El grupo ahogó las risas, salvo Thorin que permanecía serio y con la mirada clavada en la mujer, desconfiando cada gesto y movimiento que hacía.  
-Sigamos. Ya bastante retraso tenemos.- Ordenó Thorin.- ¡Ah! Ahora que está despierta, que camine. Ese poney ya debe haber tenido suficiente. Kili, tú responderás por ella si escapa o intenta hacer algo. – Agregó seriamente.  
El joven enano y la mujer se miraron mutuamente, como si la mujer entendiera la orden y el enano temiera que la mujer se rebele y la culpa sea suya. Kili buscó otra cuerda y la ató por sobre el nudo de la otra cuerda que ya la mujer tenía en sus manos. Con el otro extremo, el enano se lo ató a la cintura. Así tendría la certeza de que la mujer no se escaparía, pero con la desventaja de tener que aguantarse aquél hedor que ella emanaba.  
A la mujer no le gustó mucho la idea de caminar tantos kilómetros y de golpe, y cada tanto refunfuñaba y era la que más rápido se cansaba. Lo único que la salvaba era su calzado. Más de un enano tenía curiosidad por saber de qué tipo de material estaban hechos.  
Luego de varias horas de caminata, el sonido del agua que fluía llegó a oídos de todos: el Fontegrís estaba cerca. Esto, hizo que la actitud de la muchacha cambiara. Desde que había despertado, nadie le había dado de beber y/o comer y estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y el oír el agua tan cerca le dio más empuje para llegar, cosa que Kili notó, ya que en los últimos tramos debía tirar de la soga para que no se retrasara.  
Llegaron cuando al sol faltaba poco para ocultarse y aprovecharon para acampar a unos metros del río.  
La muchacha tiró de la soga como llamando a Kili.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó.  
Ella le señaló el río.  
-¡Hey Fili! ¡Ven conmigo! Llevémosla al río. Y trae una de tus camisas-  
-¿Y por qué no le das una de las tuyas? Al parecer hizo buenas migas contigo.-  
-¡Porque tus ropas son más grandes que las mías!-  
-Fili, haz lo que dice tu hermano.- Dijo Thorin antes de que se arme una pelea.  
Fili bufó pero así lo hizo. Y los cuatro (porque Thorin seguía sin dejarle de echar un ojo) fueron hasta el río.  
Una vez allí, la muchacha, con señas, pidió ser desatada.  
-Ni te creas que lo haremos.-Se burló Thorin. Y la mujer, al ver la cara que ponía éste, entendió que no lo harían.  
_"¿Cómo hago ahora para quitarme la remera y lavarla?"_ Pensaba ella. Pero, siendo del sexo femenino, y jugando con la única carta que una mujer siempre tiene, la utilizó. Amagó en levantarse la remera y quedar con el torso desnudo.  
Los 3 enanos entendieron perfectamente el mensaje y la detuvieron. Ella no se quedó con el torso desnudo, pero consiguió dos cosas: quedar desatada de las manos y quedar relativamente sola mientras se aseaba.  
Fili le entregó una de sus camisas de mala gana pero antes de que los enanos se fueran, le ataron con un extremo de la soga una de sus piernas, y el otro extremo lo sostenía Thorin. Delante de ella estaba el río, a unos metros y a cada costado, Fili y Kili, y detrás suyo, Thorin haciendo guardia junto con la soga. Todos ellos de espadas, para que ella pudiera asearse tranquila y sin miramientos.  
Ella puso sus manos en el agua, estaba helada. Cualquier posibilidad de huir a nado quedaba descartada. Y si lo hacía moriría de hipotermia o de hambre. No conocía en dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Si quería seguir viva, tenía que dejarse llevar por esos "humanos bajitos" o por lo menos encontrar otro momento para escapar.  
Lentamente, y con mucho frío, empezó a tratar de sacarse el barro que tenía en su cuerpo. A pesar que había sacado la mayor parte de sus cabellos, éstos quedaron enmarañados y apenas pudo desenredarlos. Respirando profundo se sacó la remera y la utilizó como esponja para lavarse. Lo hizo rápidamente, pues el frío estaba aumentando, y se puso la camisa de Fili. Ésta le apretaba demasiado. También se lavó lo que le quedaba del cuerpo, con más pudor y vergüenza por miedo a que la miraran. Su pantalón no lo lavó, pues era lo único que tenía para ponerse, pero sí la remera. Una vez que hubo terminado, tiró de la cuerda.  
Thorin se dio vuelta y caminó hacia ella.  
-Ahora se parece más a una mujer que a un demonio.- Pensó.  
Apenas era más alta que él, su cabello enmarañado y ahora sin lodo, dejaron ver que tenía un color caoba, que al reflejo de los últimos rayos del sol, parecían ser rojizos. Sus ojos, marrones, hacían juego con sus cabellos. Al quedarle tan justa la camisa de Fili, hizo que sus pechos se marcaran quedando un tanto pasmado el enano. Sus piernas eran cortas y robustas, como si en algún momento hubiera trabajado con ellas llevando alguna carga y sus pies no parecían haber visto la luz del sol de tan blancos que estaban.  
Ella empezó a calzarse, pero él le quitó una de sus zapatillas. La inspeccionó, la miró por dentro, tocó el cuero con el que estaba hecho, las costuras, la lengüeta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la base. Él nunca había visto un material de ese tipo, y se sorprendió de que ese calzado fuera a la vez tan resistente y tan liviano a la vez.  
Sin decir una palabra se lo devolvió y la observó ponérselo. Le echó una ojeada a todo su ser.  
-Me parece que yo tendré que darte una camisa… la que tienes es demasiado sugerente.-Concluyó. Llamó a los hijos de su hermana y le pasó la cuerda a Fili para irse al campamento. Éste la miró y no pudo no observar los grandes pechos de la muchacha que sobresalían, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco. Kili, divertido, contuvo una sonrisa. Ella, por su parte, se cubrió con sus manos, lo que hizo estallar de risa sin disimulos a Kili.  
Thorin volvió con una de sus camisas y se la dio. Ella miró con recelo esta entrega y miró a Kili. Éste asintió, y sólo así, aceptó el ofrecimiento.  
Ella, con sus dedos, dibujó en el aire un círculo para que los enanos se dieran vuelta, y ellos entendieron. La mujer se cambió. Ésta camisa de manga larga le sentaba mejor, un poco más holgada y más abrigada que la anterior.  
Los cuatro volvieron al campamento donde Bofur y Balin preparaban la cena. Ellos la vieron llegar.  
-¡Eso está un poco mejor! ¡Ahora en verdad parece una mujer y no un trapo!- Dijo Bofur ni bien la observó.  
-La pregunta ahora es qué haremos con ella.- Dijo Balin mientras revolvía el caldero. Hoy les tocaba sopa a todos.  
-No podemos dejarla aquí totalmente sola.- Dijo Kili  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevarla hasta Erebor? Ni siquiera sabe hablar la lengua común, y por las ropas que lleva, no creo que sea de algún pueblo conocido en toda la Tierra.- Le contestó su hermano.  
-Yo diría que proviene más allá de las tierras del oeste, donde todavía no han sido exploradas.- Dijo Thorin mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Mirada que ella no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo.- ¿Tú qué piensas Bofur?-  
-Sigo con mi postura, ella nos retrasará más, a pesar de que ahora se ve que es una mujer… con más razón todavía. Se ha quejado todo el día, apenas nos ha seguido el paso y se ve que no está en forma.-  
-Balin, tú que has estudiado los mapas, ¿Hay algún poblado cerca donde podamos dejarla?-Preguntó Kili.  
-Mmmm...Déjame pensar.- Balin se rascó su larga barba plateada.- Sí, pero no es de nuestro agrado. Es un poblado de elfos. Para llegar, nos tendríamos que desviar un poco del camino original propuesto, pero tampoco es demasiado.-  
-¿A cuántos días de marcha?- Preguntó Bofur interesado.  
-Tres o cuatro días de marcha.-  
-Yo estaré satisfecho si la dejamos ahí.- Dijo Bofur.  
A Thorin no le pareció mala idea de dejar a la humana en manos de los elfos. Ellos son más hábiles en este tipo de cosas. Y luego de discutir, el grupo estuvo de acuerdo.  
La joven seguía sin entender una palabra de todo lo que decían. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella, por las miradas furtivas de sus captores, y por la mirada fija y constante de su jefe. Concentró su atención en el caldero que estaba en el centro de todos. El aroma a sopa hizo que despertase su estómago, y otra cosa que se dio cuenta fue el hambre voraz que tenía. Era un milagro que no haya muerto de tantos días sin comer ni beber, pero allí estaba, vivita y coleando, pero con apetito.  
Uno a uno, los enanos comenzaron con su cena, y ella, como a un perro, le tocó los restos del caldo que quedaba en el caldero. Fue la última en cenar, porque no había vasijas para un sexto acompañante. La sopa estaba tibia cuando llegó a su boca, pero a ella le pareció que estaba más que bien. Cuando hubo terminado rápido su (escasa) porción, y quiso más, ya no había. Por ello, se lamentó de no haber saboreado su comida. A medida que su organismo procesaba la comida, se sintió más reconfortada y sus fuerzas volvieron. Intentó poner en movimiento sus cuerdas vocales para ver si podía pronunciar alguna palabra pero todo lo que le salió fueron sonidos guturales que sobresaltó a los enanos. Al ver que éstos sacaban sus armas y le apuntaban, se entristeció. Señaló con su garganta e hizo gestos con su mano para tratar de decirles que intentaba hablar, pero lo que logró fue que volvieran a atarle las manos.  
A todos por igual, el sueño los iba venciendo. Esa noche, Bofur haría la guardia.  
La mujer se recostó en el suelo y se tapó con la capa prestada de Balin. Aún tenía frío (más con el pelo mojado) pero la capa y la camisa ayudaban bastante. Y cuando el sueño casi la vence, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba de dónde venía ni cómo se llamaba. Cerró sus ojos y sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

_Las horas pasaron, el frío se hacía más crudo y la mujer tiritaba. Bofur luchaba contra ese frío que para él, era antinatural. La oscuridad recayó de pronto sobre el campamento haciendo que el fuego que estaba prendido se apagase al instante. Esto, alarmó al enano que trató de despertar a los otros. Pero no respondían a su llamado. Creyendo que era una especie de hechicería de la mujer, profirió un juramento de su boca y tomó su espada seguro de la acción que se disponía hacer. Varios puntos amarillos aparecieron en medio de la espesura de la oscuridad y eso le detuvo. Esos puntos se acercaron hasta descubrir ojos de huargos rodeándolo en todas las direcciones, y detrás de ellos, decenas de orcos. Bofur, desesperado, volvió a gritarles a sus compañeros hasta patearlos para poder despertarlos. Y cuando los orcos estuvieron cerca, el hacha del enano brilló valientemente en la oscuridad. Pero el esfuerzo no fue suficiente. Un grupo de orcos lo capturó, pero no lo mató enseguida. Lo tomaron de los brazos y particularmente de la cabeza. Querían que viera algo. El segundo grupo se posicionó en los lugares donde sus compañeros estaban durmiendo y sacaron sus armas, dispuestos a darles el golpe final. Un orco del tercer grupo, se dirigió donde estaba la mujer. Y la observó cómo dormía. Luego se acercó a ella y sintió el aroma de sus cabellos y, principalmente, de su piel. El orco sonrió malignamente y con sólo levantar un dedo, el resto del grupo la levantó del suelo para llevársela._  
_Bofur no podía creer que la vida de sus compañeros terminaría en ese instante al ver que los orcos levantaban sus espadas dispuestos a asesinarlos._  
_Mientras se llevaban a la mujer, la oscuridad fue rota por una esfera luminosa que se acercaba y emanaba un calor agobiante, como si se estuviera cerca de una fragua. Al pasar por el grupo de orcos, éstos no pudieron resistir el calor y murieron carbonizados. La mujer cayó al suelo pero sin lastimarse._  
_Los orcos restantes, al ver el poder de aquella esfera tan insignificante a simple vista pero tan poderosa, huyeron en dirección opuesta soltando sus armas. Bofur, preso del pánico trató de huir también, pero no pudo. Sus pies no le respondían, no por algún hechizo, sino por la omnipresencia que la esfera emanaba. Esa esfera cambió de forma y Bofur, un simple enano oriundo de las Tierras Brunas, nunca creyó que vería algo semejante._  
_Era Aulë, su dios, su valar, al que siempre oraba y agradecía cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Estaba allí, delante de él, materializado en un ser que parecía a un humano pero con las virtudes de un enano: íntegro, sublime, fuerte y a la vez terrible en cólera contra los orcos. Él le había salvado la vida a los enanos y a la mujer que los acompañaba._  
_Luego de la primera impresión, Bofur se arrodilló y clavó su hacha en el suelo, bajando la mirada a modo de respeto. Aulë sonrió. El valar se dirigió hacia la mujer y tocó su garganta. Bofur escuchó lo que le decía a la muchacha: "Desde ahora, tendrás el don de lenguas". Luego se dirigió al enano. _  
_-Dale de beber.- _  
_-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Bofur. Cuando levantó su mirada hacia el valar, vio enfrente de él una bota de cuero con un pequeño martillo grabado en el ángulo inferior izquierdo que contenía agua._

* * *

Bofur se despertó sobresaltado, levantando su hacha. Su respiración y sus latidos eran el doble de lo normal. Jamás en su vida había tenido un sueño tan real, tan terrorífico pero con un final digno de recordarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos dormían profundamente. El frío atroz que hacía tiritar a la mujer no estaba. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban, salvo la "Corona de Durin" que había desaparecido del firmamento.  
Bofur respiró aliviado y se acomodó en su lugar para seguir (y esta vez sin dormirse) con la guardia.  
La oscuridad comenzaba a irse lentamente, y por hacer algo, Bofur prendió un fuego para poder desayunar más rápido para cuando los demás se despertaran. Una tos muy fuerte interrumpió su labor cuando ya estaba a punto de tirar la última leña y avivar más el fuego.  
La muchacha se había despertado y no paraba de toser. El frío de la noche, junto con su cabello mojado, le había afectado.  
-A…agua…- Dijo la muchacha por inercia.  
Ambos tardaron unos minutos en procesar sus acciones.  
Bofur, se volvió pálido inmediatamente al ver que ella podía entender la lengua común y rápidamente pensó si el sueño que había tenido horas atrás en realidad había ocurrido. Ella, por su parte, tardó más en comprender que podía hablar y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos revelaron una débil sorpresa. Se sentía muy enferma.  
-Por… por favor… a… ag… agua…-.  
El enano siguió sin moverse, viéndola e inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
-Por favor… se lo suplico…- Rogó la mujer con la voz más firme a medida que pasaban los minutos.  
Este ruego lo sacó de sus pensamientos y agarró la primera bota con agua que encontró.  
La mujer tomó con verdaderas ganas el líquido. Sedienta como estaba, de un solo trago vació el contenido de la bota. Luego retomó el aire que le faltaba.  
-Gracias- Dijo humildemente mientras se secaba la boca con la manga de la camisa.  
El enano no respondió. Miró la bota que había tomado y encontró el martillo grabado en el cuero justo como lo había soñado… ¿o acaso no fue un sueño?  
-¿Quién eres para que el mismísimo Aulë ponga un dedo sobre ti?-Preguntó Bofur serio.  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡¿Quién eres?!- Y esta vez el grito hizo que se despertara Thorin antes que el resto.

* * *

_**Buenas buenas! Los capítulos se van haciendo cada vez más largos! Y ya comienza a tomar forma! (Tampoco se los voy a dar todo servido en bandeja Jaja!)  
Tenemos un nuevo personaje! Que tramará? Misterio! =P  
Gracias Elein88 por ser mi fiel seguidora!**_

Nos leemos en el proximo episodio a la misma hora por el mismo baticanal! xD


	8. Primeras palabras con enanos de postre

_Gente linda de toda Arda! Vuelvo a traerles más lectura y más música!_

_Primer código para youtube: watch?v=jzN3yJXlWrg Les dejo el título del video por si no lo encuentran: Sound of Night crickets_

_Segundo código para youtube: watch?v=L7BfRN735zU Título del video: Kevin MacLeod- Gagool_

_Como siempre, les indicaré cuándo ponerlo!_

_Nos leemos!_

_Pd: Hay alguna forma de incrustar un link?_

* * *

**Primeras palabras con enanos de postre**

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-Preguntó Thorin malhumorado porque la conversación lo había despertado.  
"Puedo entender lo que dice" Pensó ella para sus adentros.  
-Bofur, responde-  
-La muchacha puede hablar. Me pidió agua.-  
-¿La demonio se puede comunicar?- Y giró su mirada hacia la mujer que bajó la vista cuando los ojos de Thorin se clavaron en los suyos.-Qué rápido se aprende un idioma cuando uno tiene sed.- Ironizó.  
Estas palabras le cayeron como un yunque a la joven. Hubiera preferido no empezar a hablar o no comprender lo que hablaban si tenía que escuchar esta clase de ninguneo.  
Como precaución, Thorin sacó su hacha y se digirió hacia ella. -¿A quién sirves demonio?-  
La joven no respondió.  
Thorin levantó el hacha.  
-¡Responde demonio!-  
-¡Deja de decirme demonio!- Fue la primera frase que le dedicó al príncipe a grito tendido.-¡Yo no soy…- El volumen de su voz decayó hasta convertirse en un murmullo que apenas se oía cuando trató de hacerle frente a la mirada del enano-… ningún demonio.-  
-¿Que no eres demonio? ¿Y cómo podrías llamar a alguien que hace más de diez días que no come ni bebe, que hace aparecer y desaparecer sus pupilas como quiere, llevar extrañas ropas y para nada abrigadas cuando todos los reinos libres sabe que el invierno siempre llega en esta época del año y es crudo y letal? ¿Y qué hay de tu calzado y la especie de bolso que has traído? ¿Y que a pesar de que te has aseado sigues oliendo tan mal? Sin olvidar que quisiste robarte a nuestro poney… ¿Por qué debería dejarte seguir con vida?-  
Esto alarmó a la mujer y se le notó en el rostro pues Thorin estaba disfrutando cada palabra.  
-Espera.- Interrumpió Bofur.-Tienes que saber algo.-  
Ambos enanos se apartaron para tener una conversación privada. Bofur le comentó el sueño que había tenido. Thorin no le creía en lo más mínimo, pues los enanos son bastante reacios a tener sueños proféticos. Bofur le mostró la bota de agua que había encontrado como prueba de la veracidad de la historia. Thorin miró la bota con demasiada seriedad en vez de asombro.  
-Bofur…. Esta bota que tú supuestamente te dio Aulë, ¡es mía! ¡Le diste de beber de mi agua! ¡Yo le grabé el martillo antes de partir de Ered Luin!-  
La joven tuvo que contener la risa al entender la conversación. Bofur tragó saliva y torció los labios preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer. El malhumor de Thorin comenzaba a incrementarse mientras que la paciencia hacia la mujer disminuía. Thorin nuevamente clavó su fría mirada hacia la muchacha y toda sonrisa desapareció de los labios de ésta.  
-Te sientes mejor, ¿no es así? ¡Entonces veamos si aguantas sin beber hasta la noche!- Sentenció el enano.-Despierta a los demás Bofur, es hora de empezar la jornada.-  
La mujer no la pasó bien en todo el día. Luego de cruzar el Último Puente, la caminata fue más ardua, pues la geografía del lugar comenzaba a ser más escarpada, con el consecuente gasto extra de energía para aferrarse a las rocas y subir, y por lo tanto, un consumo extra de agua.  
A medida que subían, la nieve que se acumulaba en las rocas fue un gran aliado para la mujer que cada tanto tomaba un puñado, se lo metía en la boca y dejaba que el calor de ésta lo derritiera. Al darse cuenta de esta treta, Thorin lanzó un juramento en Khuzdul de tan malhumorado que estaba. La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo.  
-¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?- Se preguntaba la mujer para sí.- Dios, ya pasaron varias horas y no nos detenemos. Estoy cansada ¡Quiero agua! ¡Estoy harta de la nieve! Ya me duele la garganta…-Alzó su mano para rascarse la cabeza y un dolor agudo sintió en ella.-Cierto…. Esta herida de mierda… ¿Cómo me la habré hecho? Debe ser por esto que ahora no recuerdo…-Y se quedó pensando en esta última frase y suspiró.- ¿Quién carajo soy? Encima que no me acuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre, me siento incómoda estando con ellos… es más, creo que ni siquiera son humanos… aunque lo parecen. Encima llevan espadas… hachas… ¿qué pasa acá? Estas son armas medievales… Pero entonces… ¿dónde estoy?... ¡Ay!- El tirón de la cuerda le había dolido provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Vamos! ¡No te retrases! ¡Aún faltan horas para el descanso!- Le dijo Balin con voz firme. -¡Hey Fili! ¡Es tu turno de llevarla!-  
El joven enano se acercó, tomó la cuerda que le daba su compañero y ató el extremo libre a su muñeca.  
-Espero que no intentes algo conmigo. Tengo mi hacha lista para cualquier cosa… demonio.-  
-Y dale con eso…-susurró ella harta de que la llamaran así.-  
Fili la escuchó y tironeó de la soga. Ella casi se cae al suelo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso los demonios tienen nombre?-  
Ella no respondió.

(_Dale play al primer video: watch?v=jzN3yJXlWrg_)

Las colinas comenzaron a cercarlos y ahora en el camino se interponía la naturaleza. Árboles caídos, rocas resbaladizas y una espesa vegetación encontraron en aquél lugar. A medida que avanzaban, a lo lejos se podía observar restos de lo que fueron grandes torres de vigilancia, ya olvidados por el tiempo, donde el musgo y los helechos adornaban sus paredes de piedras. Allí dentro estaban resguardados del frío, por lo que decidieron acampar y recobrar fuerzas. Habían caminado toda la mañana y toda la tarde, y ya anocheciendo, prepararon la cena. El poney quedó afuera, pastando tranquilamente mientras que el calor de la fogata que Kili preparó juntó a todos los enanos. La muchacha quedó relegada detrás de ellos, fuertemente atada. Tenía suficiente soga como para caminar un par de metros, pero no más. Ya había caminado demasiado en esa jornada y quería un buen descanso, aún cuando el suelo fuera de piedra. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y entumecido por el frío, y de vez en cuando algún escalofrío le recorría la espalda, sin contar que le dolía la garganta. Se llevó una mano al hombro para masajearse cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.  
-Lo que faltaba… fiebre.- Se dijo para sí al llevarse luego la mano a su frente. – En realidad tendría que dar gracias a Dios por estar viva… ¿Cómo puedo seguir de pie con este clima y con poca ropa cuando ya debería estar muerta por hipotermia?-  
-Hey tú, toma cómete esto.-Dijo Fili mientras le daba un recipiente con carne y se sentaba enfrente suyo, pero manteniendo una cierta distancia.-  
-Gracias.- Dijo ella cortésmente. Notó que su voz estaba afónica.  
-¿Vuelves a perder la voz?-Se burló el enano.  
-Considerando que tú estás más abrigado, en forma, mejor alimentado y en buen estado de salud…. Sí. Estoy perdiendo la voz nuevamente… y gracias a ustedes.- Sentenció la muchacha. El pedazo de carne que comió hizo dolerle aún más la garganta.  
-¿Qué? ¿Los demonios son delicados cuando comen?- Dijo Fili cuando vio que el semblante de la mujer cambió.  
-¡Que no soy una demonio!-Repitió enojada por enésima vez la joven.- Apenas puedo tragar la comida, y no porque esté fea…- Acto seguido se tomó la garganta con las manos.  
- Al parecer esta carne no es de tu agrado… te quema la garganta…- y se retiró junto con la comida de la mujer.  
Kili había visto toda la escena y vio cómo se retiraba su hermano. Luego, fijó la vista en la mujer que quedó sola y con su mirada en el plato de comida que Fili se llevaba. El semblante de la joven no fue de furia, sino de tristeza y el nudo que tenía en su garganta hizo que se le asomaran unas lágrimas en los ojos marrones de la muchacha. Luego, la contracción del diafragma se hizo evidente. Flexionó sus piernas, acurrucándose en ellas y así, con su rostro oculta en su regazo, la "demonio" comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.  
-¿Los demonios lloran?- Se preguntó Kili, y por primera vez desde que la encontraron, dudó de que ella fuera tal cosa.  
Cargó nuevamente su plato con carne y fue hasta ella.  
-Ahora puedes entenderme, ¿no es cierto?-  
La muchacha levantó lentamente su mirada hasta verle el rostro. Kili parecía más joven de la edad que tenía. Al igual que ella, él también tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos negros muy profundos. En comparación con los demás enanos, su barba era la más corta y hacía juego con sus cabellos. En sus labios se dibujaron una leve sonrisa.  
Él, por su parte, la veía más decaída en ánimos. A simple vista ya se notaba un desmejoramiento en su estado de salud, y eso que habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que dejaron el Fontegrís. Su piel y sus labios, ya azules, se resquebrajaban producto del viento que soplaba sin piedad. También veía que tiritaba de frío y sus ojos se los veía cansados e hinchados del llanto silencioso, acompañados de unas prominentes ojeras.  
-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Dejando el plato en el suelo, y por segunda vez, tomó las mejillas de la mujer con sus manos. Allí se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma.  
-¿Qué es lo que hice mal para que me traten así?- Dijo ella llorando.  
-Ten, come esto caliente. Te vendrá bien.-  
-No puedo, me duele demasiado la garganta como para tragar algo.-  
Kili en verdad se preocupó del estado de la mujer, que ahora casi estaba convencido de que no era un demonio. Se levantó y fue hasta el fuego a calentar un poco de agua. Una vez que estuvo listo, volvió con una taza llena del líquido caliente.  
-Nosotros, los enanos, no tomamos té y esas cosas… preferimos la cerveza. Pero creo que por lo menos el agua caliente aliviará en algo tu dolor.- Ella tomó la taza con sus manos y el calor que desprendía le alegraron un poco el corazón.  
-Eres distinto al resto… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad si tú también me consideras una demonio?-  
El rostro del enano se entristeció.  
-Digamos que me recuerdas a una hobbit que conocí…-  
-¿Qué es un hobbit?-Preguntó ella inocentemente.  
Kili la miró incrédulo.  
-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera de las razas de esta Tierra?-  
-¿Qué? ¿Hay otras razas además de nosotros?-  
-¿Nosotros?-  
-Sí, nosotros. Humanos.-  
Kili lanzó una carcajada que llamó la atención del resto. Thorin, pensando que la mujer le había lanzado un hechizo al muchacho, salió disparado en dirección a donde estaban.  
-Ya has hablado demasiado con él. Kili, aléjate de ella antes de que ese hechizo te afecte más-  
-¿Hechizo?-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Kili seguía riéndose.  
-Espera Thorin, está bien. No me ha hecho nada malo… al contrario.-Luego se dirigió hacia la joven.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ella se quedó pensando un buen rato.- No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces te llamaré Azul, por lo menos hasta que recuperes tu memoria.  
-¿Y por qué Azul?- preguntó Fili.  
-Porque fue el color que dijo Thorin cuando la encontró. Demonio "Azul"- Le respondió su hermano.  
Thorin quedó contrariado con esto. Ser responsable indirectamente del nuevo nombre de esa mujer no le gustaba demasiado.  
-Muy bien "Azul"-Siguió el príncipe tratando de darle una oportunidad a la mujer.- ¿Hablarás?-  
-¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿De cómo me enfermé a causa de ustedes?- Dijo ella con su voz afónica. Y esta vez, hizo el intento de mantenerle la mirada desafiante a pesar de que la fiebre ya estaba empezando a afectarle.  
-Tú no estás en posición de reclamar cosa alguna. Aquí, la única que ha actuado mal eres tú.-  
-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¡Dímelo!-  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas que quisiste robarte nuestro poney?-  
-No recuerdo eso… de hecho… tampoco recuerdo de dónde vengo…- Dijo melancólica Azul cabizbaja.- Mi memoria empieza desde que me desperté arriba del poney- Suspiró.- No sé quién soy, ni dónde vivo ni cómo llegué aquí. Sólo sé que no me siento a gusto en este lugar. Todo es tan… medieval… sus ropas, sus armas…- De a poco, fue inclinándose hacia adelante y sus ojos se cerraban. Kili tomó del brazo para que no se golpee contra el piso. Puso una mano en la frente.  
-Está volando de fiebre Thorin… ¿Estás seguro que es una demonio?-  
Él se acercó a Azul y quiso ponerle una mano en la frente. Ella se apartó. No quería que la tocara alguien tan insensible y rudo como él. Pero una de las manos fuertes de Thorin se posó en el hombro para hacerle sentir su autoridad mientras la otra intentaba tocarle la frente. Era verdad lo que decía el hijo de su hermana. A comparación de días anteriores, la temperatura corporal de Azul estaba muy alta.

_(Y aquí tienes el segundo: watch?v=L7BfRN735zU. Como siempre, tienes que tener los dos videos corriendo ^^)_

Un relincho se escuchó en la noche oscura. Bofur salió afuera para ver qué pasaba con el poney. Thorin, olvidando la fiebre de Azul, le llamó la atención que su compañero no volviera. Habían pasado varios minutos y ya estaba preocupándose.  
Al salir de la torre abandonada, no encontró al poney, pero sí, alejado del campamento, unas grandes pisadas que iban en dirección norte.  
-Trolls.-susurró el príncipe.  
Para ese entonces, Azul cayó dormida producto de la fiebre. Kili le cedió su sobretodo para que estuviera más abrigada. Thorin llamó al resto y junto con sus armas salieron a buscar a Bofur.  
Al seguir las huellas, vieron a lo lejos una luz roja.  
-Balin, Kili, inspeccionen.- Ordenó.  
Sigilosamente ambos se "deslizaron" hacia la luz y se detuvieron a un metro del lugar. Bofur yacía inconsciente al lado de una fogata. Alrededor, grandes huesos estaban desparramados en el suelo. Encima del fuego, un caldero lleno de líquido burbujeaba y derramaba su contenido haciendo que el fuego crispara sin cesar. Detrás de Bofur estaba el poney que relinchaba asustado y tironeaba de las riendas tratando de soltarse y no terminar siendo carne asada. Las armas del enano estaban a un costado del poney. Al ver que todo parecía tranquilo, Kili se dirigió hacia su compañero. Pisó hojas y huesos al acercarse, lo que lamentó en sobremanera el enano.  
-¡Kili arriba tuy….!- Balin no pudo terminar su frase. Estaba colgado por una pierna de la mano de un troll. Bastó un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza para que el enano quede desmayado  
Kili reaccionó tarde ante la advertencia de Balin. Una gran jaula pesada cayó encima de él, dejándolo encerrado.  
Fili, al ver que su hermano no aparecía, se puso nervioso y trató de salir del lugar oculto donde estaban. Thorin se lo impidió agarrándolo del hombro.  
-Tranquilo… si te ven estamos perdidos.-  
El joven enano tragó saliva y haciendo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, esperó el próximo movimiento de su tío. Luego de cinco minutos, ambos enanos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia la fogata.  
El troll estaba sentado al lado del fuego, con una gran daga en sus manos afilándola. A un costado, una gran jaula hecha con muchos huesos mantenía prisioneros a Bofur y Balin, que aún seguía inconscientes, y a Kili, que iba y venía dentro de la jaula, como una rata aprisionada tratando de escapar.  
Thorin le hizo señas a Fili para que se prepare para atacarlo en cuanto él diera la orden. Sin hacer ruido, ambos se pusieron a los flancos del troll.  
-¡Ahora!-Dijo Thorin.  
Como una de las flechas de su hermano, Fili enfrentó al enorme troll blandiendo su hacha que resplandecía con la luz roja del fuego directo a los pies. Thorin, en cambio, apuntó hacia las manos, tratando de desarmar al monstruo que estaba delante suyo. El troll dio un estrepitoso gruñido quebrando la silenciosa noche y a modo de contraataque, estampó a Kili en un árbol, producto del manotazo que dio tratando de capturarlo.  
Kili, al ver la escena, se puso más nervioso y trató con todos los medios que pudo romper los huesos que funcionaban como barrotes. Intentó despertar a Balin y a Bofur, pero seguían en una profunda inconsciencia.  
Algo mareado, Fili se levantó a ayudar a Thorin, que peleaba mano a mano con el enemigo. Intentó mover sus pies, pero algo lo retuvo. Una mano grande mantenía sujeto al enano e instantáneamente, se escuchó una risa que retumbó el lugar.  
Ahora el joven enano estaba tumbado de pies a cabeza, al igual de Balin a unos dos metros del suelo.  
-¡Guille, deja de jugar con el postre!-  
-¡Oh, Bongo! ¡Un poco más!-  
Thorin giró su cabeza a la izquierda y vio cómo Fili se retorcía y daba hachazos en el aire. Bongo le sacó fácilmente el hacha al joven enano.  
-O tiras tu arma o tu compañero se queda sin brazos…- Dijo Bongo a Thorin.  
Thorin clavó su mirada en Fili y hundió su hacha en la tierra.  
Tiraron a los dos enanos que faltaban en la jaula de huesos donde los demás estaban.  
-¡Qué suerte que hemos tenido esta noche! ¡Plato principal y postre!- Dijo Guille feliz.- ¡Diez orcos con mucha carne para saborearlos y cuando no pensábamos encontrar nada más, encuentras a este grupo de enanos! ¡Los enanos saben muy bien!-  
-Te dije que era buena idea reparar un poco aquella torre abandonada y echarle una mirada todas las noches. ¡Es una trampa perfecta!-  
-¿No han quedado más enanos allí?-  
-No, está todos. ¡Dos para cada uno!-  
Bongo se alejó hacia el bosque y a los pocos minutos volvió con otras dos jaulas de huesos. Éstas tenían cinco orcos cada una. Cuando vieron a los enanos, los orcos se pusieron más violentos y trataron de romper los huesos.  
-¡Quietos! ¡Todos van a tener el mismo final! ¿O quieren que su fin se les adelante?- Con estas pobres palabras, los orcos callaron.-Guille, aviva más el fuego que se está apagando y luego échale algo al agua para que tome sabor. Nos comeremos al poney primero.-  
La escena que vieron los enanos les heló la sangre. Su único poney que los había acompañado durante todo el trayecto moría desangrada del cuello. La sangre tocó las brasas que crujieron. Los movimientos del pobre animal se hicieron más lentos, su relinchar poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta que ya no daba señales de vida. Ahí fue cuando Guille tomó su daga y comenzó a desollar al pobre poney, lo cortó por extremidades y lo arrojó al caldero. Luego, yendo hacia una de las jaulas de los orcos, logró tomar a uno que se resistía a no perder la vida. Bongo ayudó a su compañero. Tomó la cabeza del orco y se la envió para atrás haciendo que sus vértebras se rompieran, perdiendo la vida al instante. Cuando Bongo fue hasta las jaulas para buscar otro orco, éstos empezaron a gritar, pero no de ira, sino de miedo. Ahora no les importaba el grupo. Cada orco defendía su propia vida a costa de la de los demás. El troll consiguió tomar a otro, y de la misma manera le quitó la vida.  
Mientras despellejaba al primer orco, Guille le gritó a los enanos.  
-¡Disfruten el espectáculo! ¡Ustedes serán el postre!-  
Despellejar a todos los orcos les llevó una hora aproximadamente pues se resistían ferozmente y no se entregaban tan fácil. Thorin y el resto se preguntaba cuánto más podrían resistir, pues le habían quitado todas las armas. Luego de la cocción, los trolls comenzaron a cenar. Se sintieron tan complacidos que, confiando en sus propias construcciones, se tiraron al piso para echarse una pequeña siesta.

* * *

_El viento soplaba con ímpetu. Una fortaleza se alzaba delante de ella, tallada dentro de una gran montaña. De los arcos que conducían a los pasillos de la fortaleza salía una cálida luz que hacía sentirse mejor._  
_-Creo que deberías despertar- Le dijo una voz. La luz tocó su cuerpo y ella tambaleó, cayendo al vacío. La sensación en el estómago se hizo notar._

* * *

Azul se despertó con una mano tomándose el abdomen. Estaba sola con un abrigo de alguno de los enanos. La fiebre no había disminuido del todo, pero se sentía mejor. Buscó un poco de agua y algo de comer en las alforzas que estaban acumuladas en un rincón. Comió poco y lento, pues la garganta seguía doliéndole. Luego de que su hambre fuera por fin saciada, siguió revisando las alforzas hasta que se encontró con un bolso distinto al resto, era su mochila. La abrió con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le haga recuperar la memoria. Dentro de ésta encontró un libro enorme de matemáticas, un cuaderno con anotaciones varias, una cartuchera con lapiceras y lápices, un cortaplumas, una linterna, un celular y una muda de ropa.  
-¿Me iba de campamento acaso? ¿A estudiar matemáticas?- pensó Azul.  
La ropa fue lo que más le interesó. Encontró un pantalón de jean y no dudó en cambiarse aprovechando que estaba sola. Mientras se cambiaba, un ruido del exterior la hizo sobresaltarse. Terminó de calzarse el pantalón, y temerosa, asomó su mirada al exterior. Una figura de enormes proporciones se veía a lo lejos y en sus manos tenía una silueta que se movía sin cesar. La curiosidad pudo más en Azul. Con la linterna en mano se dirigió hacia aquella enorme figura.  
Quedó oculta en unos matorrales a un par de metros del fuego. Vislumbró a los enanos atrapados en la jaula de huesos y quedó impresionada con el tamaño del "hombre" que estaba teniendo en su mano a otras criaturas que también parecían "hombres", pero sus rostros horrendos le indicaron que precisamente no se trataban de su misma especie.  
Tuvo que llevarse una mano en la boca para no gritar del espanto de la escena que veía. Uno de los gigantes tomó al humanoide de cara horrenda y le rompía el cuello con facilidad. Luego dirigió su mirada a los enanos, sobre todo al enano que la ayudó y temió por su vida. Pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo mirando esa escena. El terror dominaba su cuerpo y salió corriendo a un lugar más seguro.


	9. Escape

_Perdón la tardanza! Estuve con algunos contratiempos que no me permitieron publicar!_ _Igualmente a partir de ahora voy a tener menos tiempo, entre el trabajo y el estudio trataré de buscar alguna hendedura para seguir escribiendo xD_

_Elein88: Lo del contenido de la mochila... eso aún lo estoy pensando. Sé que van a tener protagonismo y tiene un por qué su aparición, pero no será en un futuro inmediato. Tendrás que esperar =P_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

Cap. 8

Escape

Llegó a la torre agitada y con miedo. La fiebre hacía de las suyas y necesitó un poco de descanso para luego, aterrada como estaba, escapar de aquel lugar. Atinó en sacar de las demás alforzas lo que había encontrado de comida y lo puso en su mochila y partió. Pero cuando había hecho cincuenta metros, el remordimiento entró en su corazón y una batalla entre su razón y sus sentimientos comenzó a tener lugar en su mente.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_  
_-¡Este es el momento de irnos! No creo que volvamos a tener una oportunidad como ésta para escapar.-_  
_-¡Desagradecida! ¿Te vas cuando las papas queman? ¡Ellos necesitan tu ayuda! ¡Van a morir!-_  
_-¡Y nosotras también moriremos si nos descubren! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Comprendes dónde estamos? ¡Porque de dónde venimos (que ninguna de las dos recuerda muy bien) es seguro que no existen esas criaturas! Parece que hubiéramos entrado en un cuento fantástico, incluso pienso que estamos soñando y que todavía no despertamos. Tengo que hablar con Subconsciente, porque esto se le está yendo de las manos.-_  
_-Ok, sea un sueño o no, ¡ese joven nos trató mejor que el resto de sus compañeros! ¡No puedes irte así sabiendo que lo van a matar! ¡Mínimamente hay que devolverle el favor que nos hizo! ¿Así le pagas luego de que se preocupara por nosotras y nos haya tratado decentemente desde que recobráramos la conciencia?-_

Azul se detuvo. Miró el horizonte lleno de malezas y árboles que tenía adelante.  
-¡Mierda!- Se dijo.-Después de todo… ¿A dónde habría ido?-  
Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la torre y devolvió la comida en sus respectivos lugares. Y con sus propias cosas, retornó hacia la zona de la fogata.  
Nuevamente el lugar, ella vio cómo mataban a la última criatura y la echaba al caldero burbujeante. Al ver esta escena, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. ¿Algo como qué? Se dijo ella. Iba a ayudar a los enanos, de acuerdo. Pero no tenía idea en cómo hacerlo.  
Mientras pensaba qué hacer, los gigantes comenzaban su cena. Azul volvió a mirar qué era lo que llevaba en la mochila. Lo único de utilidad en ese momento era el cortaplumas.- ¿De qué me sirve este cuchillito con semejante gigante?- Pensó para sus adentros. La linterna no le servía de mucho, salvo como proyectil de emergencia, y el celular. Éste, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Sincronizado con este lugar? Ironizó. Se quedó hurgando en las carpetas de música que tenía guardado en la memoria, cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

* * *

Bofur había recobrado el conocimiento. Le contó al resto que al salir de la torre y no ver al poney, se internó en la espesura del lugar y sintió un mazazo en la nuca. Thorin le palmeó la espalda amigablemente y puso todos sus esfuerzos en salir de ahí. Los Trolls estaban durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que tampoco podían hacer mucho ruido. Sin armas, trataron de romper los barrotes de hueso que se interponían entre ellos y la libertad pero no tuvieron éxito. Encima de ellos, había una especie de puerta que Bongo lo utilizaba para agarrar mejor a su presa y que no se le escaparan las demás, pero era demasiado alto para los enanos, incluso subiéndose uno encima del otro.  
Algo entre las sombras hizo estremecer a Fili. Las hojas de una planta de un sector del campamento troll comenzaron a moverse descaradamente. Fili giró la vista hacia los Trolls y rogó que no se despertaran. Azul se hizo presente con tres cruces hechas con palos que había encontrado y se dirigió directamente a su protector.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo él en un susurro.  
-Tratándote de sacar y pagar la deuda que tengo contigo-  
Thorin se acercó y por primera vez se arrepintió de haberla tratado tan mal. Ella, por su parte, lo miró severamente, hasta casi con desprecio.  
-Que conste que esto lo hago sólo por ti, no por tus compañeros. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-  
-Kili-  
-Ok Kili, no tenemos mucho tiempo. En quince minutos es casi seguro que se despiertan. Y uno de ellos se irá a buscar algo…. No me mires así… espero que caigan en la trampa.-  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Balin al ver esas cruces.  
-Clávenlas en la tierra y pónganle sus abrigos. Serán sus dobles cuando escapen.-  
-¿Y crees que con eso los burlarás?- Preguntó Thorin algo mofado.- Nos perseguirán hasta que amanezca-  
-¿Se le ocurre una idea mejor?-Ironizó ella.- Necesito llegar hasta el techo. Ayúdenme a subir.-  
Esta vez la escalera enano-humana fue más alta. Dos enanos y ella fueron suficientes para poder llegar hasta el techo y con el cortaplumas, cortar la soga que ataba la puerta. Con ésta, dos enanos pudieron salir. Thorin fue el primero y Balin el segundo. Sigilosamente tomaron sus armas.  
Un ruido intermitente proveniente de la espesura de la noche, rompió el silencio.  
-¡Uy! ¡Se van a despertar!- Dijo ella.  
Los tres corrieron hacia la oscuridad y espiaron desde unas plantas que le brindaban cobertura. Fili, Kili y Bofur clavaron las cruces y se sacaron sus abrigos para simular que Thorin y Balin estaban con ellos. El corazón de Azul latía rápidamente.  
-¡Vamos, vete a buscar el celular! ¡Vete, vete!- Decía por lo bajo. Thorin la escuchaba de cerca y no comprendía qué quería decir con "celular".  
Por fin, Bongo y Guille se despertaron producto de ese ruido.  
-¡Agh! ¡Maldito ruido del demonio! ¿Qué es eso?- Estalló Bongo de furia.  
-¡Parece como si fuera una cigarra gigante!-  
- Con que una cigarra, ¿eh? - Y le pegó con la porra en la cabeza.- ¡Idiota! ¡No existen cigarras gigantes! ¡Ahora ve y busca de dónde viene ese sonido! Y si se puede comer, tráelo. Iré por los enanos.-  
Guille se llevó la mano en la cabeza producto del dolor y se fue gimoteando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Bongo se levantó y bostezó. Una lagaña tenía pegado en uno de sus ojos y así, a medio ver, miró la jaula donde tenía encerrado a los enanos y vio cinco bultos, tres que caminaba y dos sentados en el suelo. El ruido se aplacó.  
-La puerta de la jaula está abierta… ¡se dará cuenta!- Susurró Balin.  
Tomando valor, Azul abandonó su puesto para encarar al gigante.  
-Deja en paz a mis sacrificios.- Susurró Azul desde las sombras. Con la voz tomada por el dolor de la garganta, se creaba un efecto tétrico que hizo efecto en el troll y se quedó duro del miedo.  
Bongo, miró hacían todos lados y no vio a nadie.  
-He dicho que los dejes en paz, ¿O no comprendes mis palabras?-  
-¿Quién eres?- Dijo Bongo temblando.  
-Soy el demonio del Invierno ¡Deja mis sacrificios libres! – dijo ella mientras aparecía a la vista del troll  
-Estúpida.-Susurró Thorin mientras la veía y levantaba, junto con Balin, sus armas.  
-¡Ja! ¡He estado mucho tiempo en este bosque y es la primera vez que te veo y oigo!-Dijo el troll más envalentonado al ver a la humana.  
-¿Acaso no tienes un compañero que fue a buscar algo por un ruido que escucharon? Si ese ruido se vuelve a repetir, entonces significa que tu compañero acaba de fallecer-Al instante, el ruido volvió a escucharse y los temores de Bongo resurgieron pero esta vez con su daga en la mano.  
Esto no lo esperaba Azul, y comenzó a retroceder temiendo por su vida.  
- ¡Otro postre ha venido con los enanos! ¡Pero a ti no te compartiré con Guille!- Y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha.  
Ella no pudo siquiera gritar del miedo que sentía y quedó petrificada en el lugar. Un dolor agudo sintió Bongo en los tobillos. Thorin y Balin cortaron los tendones del troll, que no pudo sostenerse de pie y cayó al lado de Azul.  
-¡Muchacha, muévete!- Le ordenó Balin.  
Esto hizo que Azul saliera de su estado letárgico y escapó de los manotazos que Bongo daba para atraparla. Ella corrió hacia la jaula para ayudar al resto de los enanos a escapar.  
Bongo dio una buena resistencia lanzando estocadas con su daga aún estando en el piso, pero cuando a la batalla se le unió Bofur, cayó muerto con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo.  
-El troll dio una buena pelea.- Dijo Balin satisfecho con el trabajo realizado.  
-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Thorin al resto mientras limpiaba con la piel del troll las manchas de sangre de éste. Todos asintieron menos Azul. Las corridas, la adrenalina, la fiebre y el olor a sangre que emanaba el lugar fueron el combo para que se sintiera peor. Un mareo vertiginoso copó su cabeza y cayó al suelo sin sentido.  
-Oye Guille, mira lo que encont….- El troll que faltaba se hizo presente en la escena y vio que su compañero había sido muerto. Dejó caer el objeto que llevaba y lo pisó cuando escapaba a toda velocidad para no volver más. Él no era tan aguerrido como su compañero, y la muerte de Bongo quedó impune hasta el fin de los días.  
-Bueno, eso simplifica un poco las cosas.-Dijo Bofur.  
-Pero nos complica otras.- Siguió Thorin.- No tenemos más a nuestro poney. La travesía se hará más lenta, y encima ahora tenemos que cargar a esta demonio…-  
-Thorin… ¿Has pensado que puede no serlo?- Dijo Kili mientras le devolvía a Balin su abrigo.  
- Sea o no sea demonio, yo no la quiero aquí. ¿Cómo supo que uno de los Trolls se iría? ¿Y ese ruido intermitente que escuchamos qué era?-  
Kili no tuvo respuesta para eso.  
-Bueno, el caso es que estamos vivos y gracias a ella. Creo que merece que por lo menos la cuidemos hasta que se haya curado.-Dijo Balin.  
Mientras juntaban lo que quedaban de sus armas, Fili vio los restos de algo metalizado que estaban enterrados en la tierra.  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
Bofur se acercó y notó que eran los restos del objeto que Guille había encontrado minutos antes en el bosque. Sacó su hacha para mover aquel extraño objeto y al moverlo, el objeto emitió el ruido que había despertado a Bongo. El enano se sobresaltó y los demás también.  
-¡¿Acaso no te basta con esta prueba Kili?!- Dijo Thorin asustado y preguntándose cómo un objeto tan pequeño podría causar tanto ruido. Sacó su hacha y de un golpe terminó con ese infernal sonido.-Brujerías… tomen un trapo y junten los restos.- añadió.  
De mala gana y con cierto resquemor, juntaron los restos del aparato. Cargaron a la muchacha en las espaldas de Bofur y se dirigieron a la torre.

* * *

Azul se despertó del calor que tenía. La mañana casi terminaba y el cielo estaba radiante. Fili y Thorin preparaban el almuerzo mientras que Bofur hacía la vigilancia. La muchacha lanzó un bostezo silencioso y abrió los ojos de par en par. Varias mantas la cubrían completamente y una de ellas era un improvisado almohadón.  
-Buenos días señorita.- La saludó Balin cortésmente.  
Ella quedó confundida. ¿La estaba saludando? ¿A ella? ¿Y de manera respetuosa? Se incorporó de su lecho y trató de levantarse.  
-No, por favor. Quédate. Aún tienes un poco de fiebre y no queremos que vuelva a subir. Luego de escapar de los Trolls, tu temperatura subió demasiado y en verdad me preocupé porque no podía bajarla, así que hoy…-  
-Momento, momento… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-  
-¿Qué pasa con qué?- Preguntó Balin.  
-Estás hablando conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado… me estás tratando bien… ¿Qué sucede?-  
El viejo enano sonrió. Un sentimiento de ternura creció en su corazón.  
-Creo que es una forma de pedirte disculpas. Gracias a ti estamos con vida. Aunque todavía Thorin sigue creyendo que eres una demonio, yo pienso que eres una hechicera -  
"Bien, ahora subí de rango para éste. Dejo de ser demonio para ser hechicera" Ironizó para sus adentros. Balin le puso una mano en la frente.  
-Mmmm… estás mucho mejor. Con un poco de suerte podremos retomar el viaje esta tarde. Si te recuperas, habrá travesía nocturna… Ah, y mi nombre es Balin- Luego señaló a cada uno del grupo.  
-Él es Bofur, el rubio es Fili y el morocho es Kili. Ambos son hermanos. Y nuestro líder de la compañía, Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór.-  
-Ahh…- Dijo ella con un poco de desgano y sin mucho para decir. Le sonaban tan huecos esos títulos que ni se molestó en preguntar más.  
-¡Hey! ¡Tú y tenemos una conversación pendiente!-Dijo Kili acercándose.- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu garganta?-  
- Mejor- Dijo ella secamente. Era cierto, ya no tenía el dolor de la noche anterior y su voz comenzaba a mejorar.  
-Hay algo que quería preguntarte, pues la otra vez había quedado en el tintero. ¿Crees que nosotros somos humanos?-  
Balin abrió más los ojos con esa pregunta, Thorin agudizó el oído y Azul se encogió de hombros.  
-Sí… ¿por?-  
Esta vez fue Balin quién se echó a reír.-Ay muchacha… en verdad que no eres de estas tierras. Nosotros somos enanos…-  
-Humanos enanos…- acotó ella.  
-No, enanos. A secas.- dijo Kili.- ¿Acaso no ves las diferencias?-  
-Que ustedes tengan un problema de crecimiento no significa que no sean humanos.- Ahora, el resto de la compañía estalló en risas pues todos escucharon lo dicho por la mujer.- ¿De qué se ríen? A pesar de que ustedes son hombres y yo mujer, no le encuentro mucha diferencia. Una cabeza, dos piernas, dos brazos, un corazón, vísceras iguales… etc etc etc. ¿Qué hay de diferente en esto?-  
Balin se la quedó mirando extrañado. Diciéndolo así, humanos y enanos no eran muy distintos. Moldeados a semejanza de los Valars, ellos siempre se hicieron notar lo diferentes que eran en comparación de otras razas, pero nunca se puso a pensar qué era lo que tenían en común. Tal vez por eso, se llevaban mal con algunas gentes de esa raza y con otras demasiado bien.  
-Mira- Siguió Balin tratando de aclararle el panorama.- Nuestro pueblo, el de los enanos, fue creado por el gran dios Aulë. De él aprendimos todo lo que sabemos, incluso nuestra lengua.-  
-Me parece que se olvidó de los modales…-susurró ella. Haciendo caso omiso, Balin siguió hablando. -No sólo nuestra raza ha poblado esta tierra, sino también los humanos, elfos y hobbits. De hecho vamos en camino a un pueblo elfo a pedir consejo.-  
-No vamos a pedir consejo Balin.- Interrumpió Thorin la conversación.- Vamos a dejarla con ellos para que se encarguen.-  
- Si eso implica no escuchar más tus insultos, por mí está bien.-Bufó ella.  
-A mí no me engañas hechicera. No niego que tus conjuros han servido ayer, pero deberías estar agradecida de que no te hayamos abandonado.- Replicó Thorin. Caminó hacia una de las alforzas y sacó un bulto envuelto en un trapo.-Aquí tienes tus elementos de hechicería.- Él se lo dejó a un lado. Ella lo tomó y descubrió que era lo que quedaba de su celular.  
.Ay, no… mi celular…-  
Kili miró con curiosidad los restos del aparato. Thorin lo retuvo por el hombro. No quería que se acerque demasiado a ese objeto.- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó  
-Nada… ahora es solo basura-

Aquél día de descanso luego de días de caminata les sentó de maravillas al grupo. Aprovecharon para buscar víveres, asearse y limpiar sus ropas, pulir sus armar y planificar la siguiente dirección a tomar cuando retomen la marcha. Ella los miraba atentamente, curioseando todo. Este comportamiento hacía molestar a Thorin que disimuladamente le echaba una mirada para ver qué rayos hacía. Salió al exterior con sus alforjas pues, al no tener más al poney, debía desechar algunos elementos que hacían sobrepeso. Balin se le acercó.  
-Podremos empezar el viaje cuando gustes. La fiebre ha bajado completamente y podrá resistir mejor la travesía.-  
-¿Por qué me hablas de ella? Prefiero oír que los demás están bien, o que las armas están listas… cualquier cosa, menos de "esa"-  
-Bueno, disculpa.- Se retractó Balin.-Es que es verdaderamente amable cuando comienzas a hablarle.-  
Thorin resopló y mandó a que hagan los preparativos para la marcha. Ya era tarde cuando la emprendieron, el sol tocaba el horizonte y la luna asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes. El frío se hacía paso entre la compañía y los árboles que avanzaba lentamente en lo que quedaba del bosque. Prefirieron costear el camino principal por sugerencia de Fili. Él estaba preocupado por las repetidas apariciones de los orcos, ya no era mera casualidad de que aparecieran y el haber tenido a metros de ellos diez orcos le hacía sospechar que algo se traía entre manos. De todos, él intensificó más sus sentidos mientras la noche caía y ayudaba en la guardia, aún cuando a él no le correspondía. Esa misma noche, Bofur se adelantó junto con Fili para explorar el terreno, que volvía ser rocoso. Su visión, no tan buena como un elfo, pero sí la suficiente como para mirar más allá de la visión humana, divisó un punto rojo (otra fogata) a unos quinientos metros desde su posición. Ambos enanos se miraron y no dudaron en reunirse con el resto. Esta vez, la curiosidad no ganaría y apretaron el paso para alejarse de allí rápidamente.  
Azul ya no se sentía tan cansada como antes. Su gripe, todavía presente, disminuía con el paso que llevaba. Esta vez, bien alimentada y más abrigada, aunque un poco apretada (Kili y Balin cedieron una parte de sus ropas de abrigo), podía resistir mejor el frío de la noche cerrada. Con las manos atadas y la soga unida a una de las manos de Balin, fue bien guiada en la oscuridad. De vez en cuando se hacía pequeños cortes en las manos y sangraba pero no era nada importante.  
Cuatro días de caminata nocturna pasaron desde que escaparon de los Trolls. Atrás dejaron el bosque y no les quedó otra que tomar el camino principal para no desviarse demasiado. Era una zona donde Balin no conocía y sólo por el recuerdo de los mapas podía sugerir o ayudar en la elección del camino a tomar. Esa noche decidieron tomar un breve descanso. La comida fría no alegraba los corazones de los enanos y el de la muchacha. Saber que algo les pisaba los talones no era de su agrado y más aún no poder hablar entre sí. Sólo algún que otro murmullo entre ellos era suficiente. El voto de silencio implícitamente dado por Thorin era casi respetado a rajatabla, pero ese día necesitaban descansar. El sol podría llegar a calentar sus corazones si sobrevivían esa noche. Para colmo, con el correr de los minutos, las nubes taparon las estrellas y la luna haciendo que la oscuridad fuera completa. Azul se sentó tanteando dónde ponía su trasero cuando su mano se topó con una roca filosa que le hizo un corte en el dedo índice.  
-¡Estúpida roca!- Susurró ella. Tomó la piedra y la tiró lejos, con la suerte de que no había enano alguno en la trayectoria de ésta. No se escuchó el golpe de cuando cae un objeto.  
-¡La estúpida eres tú! ¡Insensata!- Le reprochó Bofur por haber hablado.- ¡¿Nos pisan los talones y tú te das el lujo de gritar?! ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?-

Esa piedra siguió su camino. Silenciosa como nadie, bajó rápidamente por el barranco donde se encontraba, y en caída libre, cayó al vacío. En el silencio de la noche, el repiqueteo de la caída fue amplificado en cierto grado que no fue escuchado por la compañía, pero sí por oídos mucho más agudos que el de un enano o una humana. Esa roca, desprendía un aroma dulce y cuyo color carmesí dejaba su estela en todo su camino hasta que encontró reposo al lado de un árbol. Allí se quedó toda la noche y todo el día. Sola y silenciosa como la noche que la vio moverse por primera vez, encontró dueño la noche siguiente a su llegada. Esa criatura la tomó delicadamente para no contaminarla demasiado; observó detenidamente sus imperfecciones, sus huecos y líneas predominantes, hasta encontrar el color carmesí que la caracterizaba. Las pupilas de la criatura se dilataron aún más al encontrar tan preciado tesoro en aquél lugar tan inhóspito. Se la llevó cerca de su nariz y su olfato sintió su aroma que despertaron dos sensaciones contradictorias, pero que viéndolo desde su perspectiva, encajaban perfectamente en su mente, su deseo y su misión, que muchas veces estas dos palabras corren en direcciones opuestas.  
Mientras olía aquella roca y se dejaba llevar por estas sensaciones, su mente quedó en blanco con la mirada perdida. Sus vasallos que lo acompañaban quedaron consternados y uno de ellos, el segundo al mando, calmó al resto. Un mensaje le estaba llegando a su líder, mensaje proveniente de algún sitio oscuro, con la capacidad de poder entrar en la mente y subyugar a aquél guerrero para hacer su voluntad. Al abrir sus ojos encontró en sus manos pequeña caja. Éste la abrió y al observar su contenido, una carcajada inundó su garganta.

-Buenos días señorita-  
Azul se despertó de un sobresalto con los cabellos revueltos. Tres días de caminata diurna llevaban ya, siete desde que dejaron los bosques. Con un par de lagañas en los ojos y un bostezo donde Fili y Bofur pudieron verle la campanilla de la garganta comenzó su día en aquellas tierras. Las quejas habían quedado atrás como también los malos tratos, o casi todos. Tanto Fili como Thorin seguían mirándola con recelo y cada vez que se dirigían a ella lo hacían de manera brusca. En cambio Bofur trataba de no tener contacto con la muchacha. Aquél sueño, tan vívido para él pero tan incoherente cuando su mente trataba de darle un sentido racional, le hizo dudar en el trato que Azul se merecía, por ello prefería la distancia. Sólo con Kili y Balin Azul pudo entablar una cierta (pero no mucha) relación que Thorin no consentía en absoluto pues los hermanos comenzaron a tener roces entre ellos.  
Ella se incorporó y devolvió el saludo a Balin. Miró alrededor.- ¿Donde está Kili?-  
-Discutiendo con su hermano.- Suspiró.-Desde que tú te has sentido mejor, Kili está más al lado tuyo que de él. Fili piensa que ha caído en alguno de tus hechizos- Y la miró de reojo como si tratara de leer algo más en sus gestos corporales o en su cara.  
El semblante de Azul cambió. Al escuchar esa noticia se entristeció verdaderamente. -Entonces dile que no vuelva a acercarse, si yo soy la del problema…- Lamentaba tener que decir eso, pues disfrutaba de su compañía más que con cualquiera de los enanos.-Y mejor aléjate tú también, si no quieres que tu jefe… ¿Thorin se llamaba?- Balin asintió.-… si no quieres que el señor Thorin también se enfade contigo.-  
-Hey, sabes lo que pienso de ti. Y si yo no me siento hechizado, es porque tampoco lo está Kili.-  
-¿Y eso qué importa? Lo demás lo creen y está bastante arraigado ese pensamiento.-  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo. Balin, aléjate.- Interrumpió Thorin.- ¿No te basta ya con ver a los…a Fili y a Kili peleándose?- Iba a decir "los hijos de mi hermana" pero tratándose de lo que pensaba sobre ella, prefería no revelar información de más.  
Levantándose del piso, ella se puso frente a frente del enano. Éste se llevó una mano al mango de la espada por precaución.  
-Mira….Thorin… o como te llames. ¿Crees que si fuera de verdad un demonio como dices que soy me detendrían un par de sogas como éstas?- Y le mostró sus manos atadas- Y aún así, ¿crees que sería algún impedimento para matarte?- y avanzó hacia él.  
Al oír esto, Thorin sacó su espada. Azul retrocedió al ver el brillo de su acero.  
-¿Crees que si fuera demonio me asustaría de esta manera en que estoy ahora al ver eso?- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa. –Si en verdad fuera tal cosa, hace rato que me hubiera defendido de los insultos que me ofrecieron, hubiera curado mis heridas por mí misma, y escapado. ¿No te parece?-  
Thorin comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha. Esta vez, Balin salió por ella.  
-Thorin, espera. Tiene razón. Si ella fuera un demonio necesitaríamos un ejército para derrotarla. No lo hagas- Esta última frase crispó los nervios de Azul, que a medida que Thorin avanzaba, ella retrocedía. Un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo y su respiración se duplicó.  
-No, por favor… ¡Te juro que no soy nada de eso! ¡No, te lo suplico!- Rogó la mujer al ver que la espada estaba en lo alto.-  
Los gritos de Azul alertaron al resto de la compañía que corrió al campamento.  
-¡Thorin no!- Gritó Kili al ver la escena.  
Los restos de unos nudos cayeron en el pasto seco. Azul había cerrado los ojos para no ver lo que para ella era su final. Sus manos estaban libres al fin y al cabo. Thorin tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de la muchacha y los obligó a que clavara su mirada en él. Azul, muerta de miedo, cayó arrodillada y obligada a mirarlo. Así, ella conoció unos ojos profundos como el nombre que Thorin indirectamente le había dado. Estos ojos revelaban años de lucha y de agobiantes obligaciones. Esos ojos develaban la majestuosidad de los señores enanos, la experiencia de la madurez y la vigorosidad de la juventud. Todo en un total equilibro que el corazón de la muchacha quedó traspasado de un lado a otro. Pero no por un sentimiento de amor, sino por compasión, pues en su interior, entendía (y no sabía cómo podía hacerlo) que una carga le fue encomendado desde su nacimiento y el por qué de sus reacciones.  
Él, por su parte, vio unos ojos temerosos, humedecidos por la humedad de las lágrimas que se asomaban. El temor era real, hasta su mano que tocaba la piel de su rostro sintió que se contraía y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero esos ojos, además de la sensación obvia que veía, le faltaba algo. Y él también sintió que ella misma estaba perdida y que mirándola, veía un vacío que Azul trataba de llenar y no podía. Ahí se dio cuenta que también la historia de la pérdida de memoria era cierta. Un alma en un cuerpo sin memoria es como un fantasma errante buscando algo que no recuerda. Y por primera vez desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, tuvo piedad por la mujer.  
Apartó sus manos del rostro de Azul y se apartó. Ella, temblando, miró sus manos recién liberadas.  
-Vete.- Ordenó Thorin.- Si caminas en aquella dirección y eres ligera de pies, podrás llegar al poblado elfo antes del anochecer.-  
-Pero apenas puedo ubicarme en este….-  
-¡Vete antes que me arrepienta!-  
Si querer desobedecer a aquella imperiosa voz, salió corriendo hacia la dirección que Thorin le había dado.


	10. En los territorios de Imladris

_Hola gente linda de toda la Tierra Media!_ _Volví con un capítulo extra largo =P Espero que lo disfruten!  
Bienvenida __**axara2**__ a mi humilde historia, espero que te guste la nueva actualización!_  
_  
__**Elein88:**__ sí, a partir de ahora actualizaré más lento. Pero lo bueno se hace esperar! Jajaja!_

Vuelvo con la música!

En todo la historia tendrán que estar escuchando este link: watch?v=o04gTdOqcVU  
_Y para los momentos claves: _watch?v=lP0D5u3EMfA

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Lynlia_

* * *

**_En los territorios de Imladris_**

_(Primer video que se mantendrá en toda la historia!:watch?v=o04gTdOqcVU)_

Desde aquella orden, la muchacha no se detuvo a descansar ni un minuto. Esa voz firme y potente de Thorin quedó grabada para siempre en su memoria. No supo cuánto tiempo corrió para poder alejarse de aquél enano que la había humillado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que se encontraba en esas tierras. En el apuro por abandonar a la compañía, no llevó ninguna de sus pertenencias. Se acordó de ellas muy tarde, cuando estaba a leguas de los enanos.  
A medida que avanzaba en el terreno, Azul se sentía más cansada pues éste iba en ascenso. Pero no quería detenerse, llegar cuanto antes a aquel poblado era lo único que le importaba.  
A medida que ascendía en altura, la temperatura descendía y los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Ella levantó su mano para tomar uno de ellos y contemplarlo. Jamás había visto nevar y sonrió al contemplarlo. Luego, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Divisó que se encontraba en una zona de valles y un río lo surcaba. Todavía no podía divisar el poblado elfo, pero al ver el río, una esperanza creció dentro de ella y decidió salirse del camino, costeando las aguas, pero para eso debía descender de algún modo sin retroceder terreno.

Thorin se sintió aliviado. Sin "niñas demoníacas" que cuidar, su semblante se suavizó a medida que pasaban las horas. Junto con Balin, discutieron la nueva ruta a tomar. Estaban cerca del poblado que los humanos llamaban "Rivendell" y muy lejos del otro paso, ya en desuso, al sur de su ubicación y también era poco probable que crucen las montañas sin levantar sus armas si tomaban aquel camino. Muchas veces, la terquedad de los enanos era más fuerte que su uso de razón y ésta era una de ellas. Preferirían mil veces dar un largo rodeo antes que encontrarse con aquellos seres.  
La compañía viró de rumbo y comenzó a descender lentamente hacia el sur, tratando de costear lo más posible las montañas para luego encontrar aquel paso olvidado en el tiempo.  
La noche se acercaba y Azul ya no sabía en dónde estaba parada. La nubosidad en el cielo no le permitía orientarse por las estrellas y la oscuridad era más cerrada a medida que el sol se ocultaba. Para colmo, esas mismas nubes anunciaban lluvia.  
La muchacha apuró el paso, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. Se culpaba a sí misma por haberse salido del camino y extrañaba la compañía de los enanos, que a pesar de los agravios recibidos, era mejor estar con alguien que sola en un lugar desconocido. Más pensaba en Kili, quería seguir estando con él y devolverle de algún modo todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella y aclararle a su hermano que no había segundas intenciones con él. Muy poco había hablado con el joven enano en toda su estadía con ellos para tratar de suavizar la poca relación que tenían.  
Los pensamientos hacia Bofur eran neutros. Desde que recuperó su voz, el enano se había mantenido muy al margen de entablar una conversación y Azul no sabía por qué. Ella había notado que la miraba furtivamente, como queriendo escudriñar algo más en la personalidad de la mujer y cuando ésta lo descubría, Bofur rápidamente buscaba otra cosa que mirar.  
Según su punto de vista, Balin se había comportado decentemente. Era el punto medio entre Kili y Thorin. Había tratado a la muchacha con un cierto respeto sin dejar de ejercer su autoridad como vigilante. Y gracias a eso, las últimas conversaciones con él resultaron agradables.  
Al llegar sus pensamientos hacia el jefe de los enanos, un vértigo cruzó su estómago. El desprecio de su rostro, las humillaciones y las largas caminatas sin siquiera un trago de agua resurgieron de su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo, y entrando en contradicción consigo misma, el recuerdo de sus ojos volvieron a su pensamiento. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido al mirar sus ojos? En ellos no había visto la fiereza, sino el cansancio; no vio crueldad, sino piedad. ¿Cómo aquellos enanos lo seguían incluso hasta la misma muerte? Porque a pesar de que estuvieran en desacuerdo en algunas cosas, como ella lo había visto, seguían obedeciéndole a rajatabla. Entonces la pregunta se volvió más intrigante y sintió deseos de revelar, de descubrir aquél enigma que yacía ante ella.  
Las gotas de lluvia que cayeron la volvieron a la realidad. Dio gracias a Dios por la existencia de los rayos, éstos de tanto en tanto le alumbraban el paso, que cada vez se hacía más dificultoso el descenso.

* * *

_A pocas leguas de allí, alguien le seguía el paso. Estaban lejos aún, pero llegarían a su objetivo esa misma noche. El aroma de los enanos se había separado hacía largo rato del aroma dulce que ellos seguían y eso al jefe lo excitaba a medias. Saber que enanos aún merodeaban la zona no le gustaba en absoluto y debían ser precavidos además. Éste no era su territorio, si se adentraban más, llamarían la atención de los elfos. _  
_La bestia que montaba olfateó el suelo ya mojado por la lluvia, luego miró a su amo y con su mirada, le mostró el camino a seguir. Sus labios no se movieron, lo que había temido se hacía realidad, debían cruzar la frontera élfica. Desenvainó su espada y a una orden suya, todos los suyos se adentraron en aquellas tierras._

* * *

Kili por dentro estaba malhumorado. Sabía que el ir en contra de su tío era descabellado, porque no sólo era en contra de su familia, sino del príncipe de su pueblo, heredero al trono. Eran esos momentos en donde no quería tener ese tipo de relación familiar. Amaba a su tío, todo muy bien, pero cuando tenía esas actitudes era insoportable. Y su hermano también le seguía el juego. Ellos no podían ver lo que él mismo había descubierto con Azul. La pregunta era ¿Por qué ellos no lo veían? ¿O acaso era demasiado ingenuo e inexperto para ser burlado de esa manera? Mientras caminaban en la noche, buscó el rostro de Balin y pudo dar con él cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando la oscuridad. –Balin- Pensó. – A él no lo pueden engañar fácilmente…-  
-Ha comenzado a llover. Será mejor encontrar refugio donde sea.- Ordenó Thorin sacando de sus pensamientos a Kili. Él obedeció.  
Esta vez, y a pesar de que el terreno era rocoso y con cierta vegetación, no encontraron lugar acorde a ellos.  
-Tendremos que seguir la marcha, aún la lluvia no es fuerte. Mientras caminamos estén atentos si ven algo que se parezca a un refugio.- Dijo Thorin.  
El paso en la oscuridad era zigzagueante y temeroso. Casi a tientas caminaban por el terreno que se extendía alrededor y a veces, algún enano se tropezaba y lanzaba una pequeña maldición en voz baja.  
Bofur paró en seco su caminata. Esto hizo que Fili se golpease contra él.  
-¡¿Por qué no caminas?! ¡Me he clavado el mango de tu espada en la boca!-  
-¡Shh! ¡Silencio! ¿Acaso no sientes eso?-  
-¿Qué cosa? Yo no escucho nada-  
-¡No tienes que escuchar, tienes que sentir!-  
Fili agudizó sus sentidos Un pequeño temblor sintió en la palma de sus pies.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el joven enano.  
-No lo sé. Pero se mueven rápido.-  
El temblor se hizo más evidente hasta que todos pudieron sentirlo. Thorin paró en seco y ordenó a todos que se escondieran en donde puedan.  
A medida que el temblor se hacía más fuerte, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se hizo audible. Cientos de éstos montados con sus respectivos jinetes elfos surcaban las tierras de par en par, todos ellos ataviados con sus armaduras y armas de combate, listos para pelear. Ocho de ellos pararon su marcha mientras los demás mantenían su rumbo. Entre ellos intercambiaban palabras que los enanos no entendían. Uno discutía fuertemente con los demás, pero el elfo de mayor rango militar lo calmó.  
-Sal de tu escondite Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Eres bienvenido a nuestras tierras tú y los tuyos que te acompañan.-  
-Maldita visión élfica.- Pensó Thorin.  
El enano dio la orden de salir. Uno de los elfos prendió una antorcha para tener un poco más de visibilidad. El jefe de los elfos bajó del caballo al encuentro del enano.  
-Estamos en paz, hijo de Thráin. Mi nombre es Aldaron, capitán de las tropas del sur de Imladris. Tú y tu compañía están en peligro si continúas este camino. Un ejército de orcos ha pasado nuestras fronteras e iremos a impedir su avance.-  
-Hemos visto hace siete días aproximadamente una fogata. Ahora que tú me dices esto, puede ser que hayamos visto orcos.-  
-Te equivocas, éramos nosotros. Desde ese día supimos que ustedes estaban en nuestro territorio y mandamos espías para vigilarlos. Pero ellos te han reconocido y por eso no los atacamos, como ya he dicho anteriormente, ustedes son bienvenidos en nuestras tierras. Lo que sí me extraña que no esté con ustedes esa muchacha con raras vestiduras.-  
- Originalmente nuestro plan era llevarla a Rivendell…-Dijo Thorin evadiendo en cierto grado la pregunta.-… pues al parecer, ha perdido la memoria. Y creemos que ustedes pueden encargarse mejor de ella.-  
Kili, al oír esto, prestó más atención a las palabras que Thorin estaba utilizando y se preguntó si su opinión de Azul estaba cambiando.  
Aldaron frunció el ceño.  
-¿Por qué camino le dijiste que tomara para llegar a nuestro pueblo?-  
-El principal-  
Uno de los soldados le habló a su capitán con un tono de preocupación, algo que Balin pudo percibir. La discusión entre ellos volvió a generarse.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Fili ya inquieto.  
-Esa muchacha se dirige a una muerte segura. Además de este ejército de orcos, hay otro grupo de orcos (aproximadamente treinta) que enfila directamente hacia esa dirección.-  
Esta vez fueron los elfos que no comprendieron lo que los enanos comenzaron a decir pues los enanos comenzaron a hablar en su lengua madre. El más joven de todos, al escuchar al capitán se dirigió a su príncipe totalmente preocupado mientras que ellos también comenzaron una discusión. El otro joven enano discutió con éste y un tercero, algo más viejo, tranquilizó a los dos. Mientras discutían, la lluvia comenzó a caer en ellos.  
- Deben darse prisa, aún pueden alcanzarla.- Dijo Aldaron al ver que la discusión iba en aumento. Hizo unas señas a sus soldados y desmontaron.- Tengan estos tres caballos. Mis soldados recogerán los estribos al borde de la silla para que ustedes puedan montar. Si tienen éxito, devuélvanlos a Lord Elrond, y él les gratificará.-  
Thorin miró a los caballos de no tan buena gana, pero no podía despreciar semejante transporte, ahora que estaban sin poneys.  
- Agradezco el ofrecimiento que nos das, aunque no es nuestra costumbre montar en bestias tan altas.-  
Los elfos ayudaron a montar a los enanos. Fili y Kili iban juntos, Balin y Bofur en otro caballo y Thorin solo. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, Aldaron se acercó y se lo llevó a un lado a Thorin para intercambiar unas palabras en privado.  
-No deseo hondar más de lo permitido, pero intuyo que esa muchacha que llevaban no era de su agrado. Alguien que lleva el linaje de Durin no se comportaría de esa manera con una mujer- Thorin lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Tengo razones por las cuales la he dejado, y éstas no te incumben. Pero no te preocupes, estos caballos volverán donde pertenecen. Tienes mi palabra. Destruye a esa escoria de orcos.-  
Y la conversación quedó finalizada con esa frase. Los elfos que estaban en el suelo, compartieron montura con sus compañeros.  
- ¡Que los Valar guíen su camino hasta su morada final!- Les dijo Aldaron antes de emprender galope.  
Los enanos quedaron solos nuevamente.

-Bien, esto nos conduce a nuestro plan anterior, llegar a Rivendell- Dijo Bofur un tanto ofuscado.-No podemos cruzar el paso  
-Debemos darnos prisa-Inquirió Kili.- Probablemente le estén pisando los talones.-  
Fili no pudo contener su enojo.  
-¡Por Mahal Kili! ¿¡Por qué rayos te preocupas por un ser así!? ¡No es nada de nosotros! ¡Nada le debemos! ¡Lo único que hizo fue entorpecer nuestra caminata y meternos en problemas! Sea demonio o hechicera, ¿Qué sentido tiene en llevarla con nosotros?-  
Estas palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la paciencia de su hermano.  
-¡Pues a mí me importa! ¡Porque no puedo olvidarme el desastre en Delagua! ¿¡Crees que es fácil de olvidar la muerte de esa joven hobbit!? ¡Podía haberla salvado si no fuera por mi indecisión de aquél momento. ¡Y a pesar que Azul no es Aradna, siento que podemos reivindicarnos en este mismo momento! ¡Ella corre peligro, y si no vamos es seguro que morirá por esos orcos!-  
El descargo del enano hizo que todo el peso que sentía se alivianara al fin. Le había servido hablar con Thorin aquella noche, pero llegó un punto que la angustia había vuelto y el peso de la culpa lo atormentaba.  
Thorin se acercó.  
-¿Tan importante es para ti esa hechicera? ¿Tan fuerte es el conjuro que ha puesto sobre ti para salir por enésima vez en su defensa?-  
-Thorin, esto no es un hechizo. Es preocupación. No estoy pidiendo que la llevemos a Erebor. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegue a Rivendell, nada más que eso-  
El príncipe quedó mudo por unos instantes, pensativo. Miró a Fili, y en su rostro también veía preocupación hacia su hermano.  
-Sólo hasta Rivendell.- Siguió Balin apoyando a Kili.  
Miró hacia Bofur, como pidiéndole una opinión.  
-Si allí nos gratificarán por haber devuelto los caballos, me quedo con el pueblo elfo.-  
Por último, sus ojos se toparon con los de Fili.  
-No me gusta la idea de buscarla, pero si eso es lo que decides yo te acompañaré.-  
No hubo más dudas en los pensamientos del jefe de la compañía. Desenvainó su espada y los demás imitaron su gesto. Salieron a galope tendido dejando atrás una batalla entre orcos y elfos y por delante, la misión de detener la cacería de una mujer humana.

* * *

Ya la lluvia era detestable. Los pasos que daba Azul eran cada vez más resbalosos y lentos. Descendía con dificultad entre las rocas filosas y verdes del moho que tenían. Sus manos volvieron a llenarse de cicatrices por aferrarse a esas rocas. Si el ascenso había sido peligroso, el descenso lo era más. La pendiente era tal en el camino que había elegido que un paso en falso, un traspié podría hacerla caer y rodar sin parar, o lo que era peor, caer al abismo y nadie la encontraría.  
Mientras pensaba en esto, perdió la concentración en donde pisaba y resbaló. Del miedo a perder la vida y los continuos golpes, profirió un grito agudo que las montañas alrededor lo amplificaron y se escuchó a varias leguas a la redonda.

_(A partir de aquí puedes darle al segundo video:watch?v=lP0D5u3EMfA )_

Habrá rodado varios minutos hasta que por fin pudo amarrarse a una roca lo más fuerte que pudo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sin contar los dolores y algo de barro que tenía en el cuerpo. No podía fijar la vista en un punto y eso le provocaba pavor. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de recomponerse y suspiró aliviada pensando que su caída había terminado. Pero se equivocó. Un temblor sacudió la tierra que la sostenía. Ella abrió los ojos y vio varios pares de ojos que la miraban. Éstos se acercaron hasta ver que ella tenía delante a unas bestias enormes, parecidas a lobos con feroces garras y sus colmillos amenazantes le helaron la sangre. Montados en ellos, Azul vislumbró unas criaturas que jamás había visto en su vida. En estatura se parecía a los hombres, pero su piel oscilaba entre un verde oscuro y pardo. Estaban ligeramente encorvados salvo uno de ellos que se mantenía erguido arrogantemente mirando a la pobre muchacha. Sus cuerpos, cubiertos por armaduras de cuero con incrustaciones de huesos y cuernos a modo de jerarquía, hacían notar que eran robustos y fuertes, al igual que sus brazos, aunque anormalmente largo en comparación con sus cuerpos. De sus mandíbulas, sobresalían grandes colmillos que atemorizaban a cualquier ser que no supiera batallar. Ella estaba viendo por primera vez a los orcos.  
La bestia que montaba a aquél temible orco dio unos pasos en dirección hacia Azul. Éste le dirigió la palabra diciendo algo que ella no pudo entender, pero no necesitó saber cuál era el significado de aquellas palabras, su instinto le decía que debía apartarse de allí. El orco sonrió al verla en ese deplorable estado en que se encontraba la muchacha. Sacó de su morral una piedra y la olfateó, luego olfateó el aire hasta que su nariz apuntó hacia Azul y sonrió. Tiró la piedra y rodó hasta que estuvo cerca de ella. Aquella piedra era la que había tirado al vacío y Bofur le había reprendido. Aún conservaba algo de sangre seca que se fue diluyendo al contacto con las gotas de lluvia. Le habían estado siguiendo el rastro desde esa noche.  
Las pisadas de esa bestia que seguía acercándose hicieron temblar más el terreno que fue desgranándose poco a poco hasta que quedó colgada de pies. Azul no había tenido tiempo de explorar dónde había rodado y si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos al aferrarse más a la roca que momentos antes detuvo su rodar, habría caído. La intensa lluvia había socavado los últimos pilares que sostenían ese terreno y con los temblores provocaron que el suelo se cayera. Los grandes pedazos de roca cayeron a pocos metros de altura, pero la suficiente como para quebrarse.  
Azul comenzó a desesperarse. Sus manos le valieron las fuerzas suficientes para no caer al vacío en el primer intento, pero comenzaba a resbalarse. El orco, que no se había caído, rió y sacó de su montura una gran hacha que ofreció como sostén al ver que la joven estaba a punto de caer.

La tropa de Glorfindel custodiaba los alrededores de su pueblo. Sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a esos pútridos seres que debía eliminar de cualquier forma. En comparación con las tropas de su compañero Aldaron, la suya era pequeña, no más de cincuenta soldados, pero cada uno de ellos valían como dos guerreros. Elrond le había encomendado esa capitanía pues sabía, gracias a los espías que él había mandado a custodiar sus tierras, que los orcos que se acercaban desde el camino principal no eran comunes y corrientes. Así como su tropa, la de sus enemigos era también de aquella excelencia guerrera.  
Sus armaduras se confundían con la espesura de la noche y sólo eran vistos si se agudizaba demasiado la vista y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, en definitiva, solo un elfo podría divisar aquella tropa de elfos.  
Cruzaron el Vado no por el camino principal, sino más al norte, querían hacer un rodeo y atacar a los orcos por detrás. Y para ello, debían ascender a una zona rocosa, no muy empinada, que bordeaba el río.  
Luego de una hora de marcha, un grito proveniente de las montañas rompió con el sonido de la lluvia, haciendo detener la marcha por unos instantes El capitán escuchó atentamente y empezó a buscar en qué dirección provenía ese grito. Sabía perfectamente por la potencia con la que lo había escuchado que no se encontraba muy lejos la persona que lo había lanzado, y ordenó a sus tropas que estén más atentos.  
Lentamente ascendieron hasta llegar a una gran planicie rodeada de altas rocas donde el camino zigzagueaba constantemente y de cuando en cuando, las piedras se desprendían cayendo a los costados. En una de esas, escucharon un gran estruendo sordo. Varios pedazos de roca enormes cayeron a varios metros, delante de los elfos. Estas grandes piedras, bloquearon el paso.  
Glorfindel miró el bloqueo y resopló. Consultó al segundo al mando para ver la nueva ruta a tomar cuando otro ruido, pero esta vez de armaduras chocando, se escuchó a escasos metros de su presencia. Glorfindel se giró para saber cuál era el motivo de tanto alboroto. Desmontó de su caballo y sacó su espada. Varios guerreros habían sido derribados al suelo porque algo les había caído encima. Éstos se levantaron rápidamente y rodearon a lo que les cayó. Ese algo comenzó a moverse y quejarse de dolor. Glorfindel se acercó cautelosamente con su espada élfica en alto.  
-¡Si no quieres que te atraviese con Glamdring responde mortal!- Dijo el capitán en élfico.  
-Mi espalda…. Me duele.- susurró.  
Glorfindel se acercó más y con el pié hizo girar a ese cuerpo que comenzaba a entablar conversación. Y allí fue cuando Azul y Glorfindel se conocieron. Él la miró sorprendido y desconcertado preguntándose cómo los valar dejaban que una muchacha humana anduviera sola y más en esos momentos. Hizo un ademán con las manos para que la levantaran. Estuvo sostenida fuertemente por los brazos, pero con la delicadeza suficiente como para no lastimarla.  
-¿Qué hace una joven como tú deambulando sin permiso en nuestras tierras?- Dijo Glorfindel manteniendo el idioma nativo.-  
A medida que esas palabras resonaban, su mente se acomodó e instintivamente miró hacia arriba. Allí estaban, listos para lanzarse nuevamente a su captura. Levantó temblorosa su mano señalando el desfiladero por donde había caído y lanzó un grito. Glorfindel se giró y vio a la hueste de huargos a punto de atacarlos.  
La lucha no se hizo esperar. Las horrendas, pero ágiles, bestias que los orcos montaban se lanzaron en picada sobre la planicie donde los elfos se encontraban. Azul fue inmediatamente soltada y olvidada, lo que pudo escabullirse y trató de alejarse de ese lugar. Era la primera vez que ella contemplaba una matanza como esa. Pero el jefe orco tenía muy en claro su objetivo. Se abrió paso entre los gritos, la sangre, los elfos e incluso entre los de su mismo bando y gracias a su refinado olfato, ubicó a la humana que trataba de escapar como si fuera una rata.  
El capitán de los elfos le hizo frente cuando advirtió que pasaba cerca de donde estaba peleando.  
-¡No llegarás a ningún lado, escoria de Morgoroth!-  
-¡Apártate de mi camino elfo! ¡¿Tú crees que puedes intentar frenar mi objetivo?!- Sacó su cimitarra tan rápido que apenas el elfo pudo defenderse.  
Glorfindel no entendió mucho cuando el orco dijo "mi objetivo" pero no le interesó demasiado. Salió a contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas. Glamdring cortó el aire varias veces pero sin lograr su objetivo mientras que la cimitarra del orco rozaba los cabellos de oro del elfo. Pero los ojos ávidos de sangre del orco no estaban enfocados en Glorfindel, sino en el camino por donde Azul se había escapado. Ya no la veía por ninguna parte y eso lo preocupó. Esto fue suficiente para que perdiera por unos segundos la concentración de la lucha y lo aprovechara el elfo listo para dar una estocada. Un huargo fue lo que salvó la vida del jefe orco, llevándoselo fuera de la batalla. Con él lo acompañaban cuatro de sus mejores hombres. Glorfindel gritó descargándose la furia que llevaba consigo y salió corriendo en la misma dirección.  
-¡Rion, quedas a cargo! ¡Haldir, ven conmigo!- Dijo el elfo al ver que Haldir se acercaba montado en un caballo. Rápidamente el capitán subió en la montura de Haldir y ambos partieron.  
La batalla contra el capitán elfo había durado demasiado para el gusto del jefe orco. La humana había tomado demasiada ventaja pero las huellas que había dejado le facilitaron la búsqueda.  
Azul corría. Ya no le importaban los dolores que sentía en el cuerpo, ya habría momento para quejarse de ellos si lograba escapar con vida.  
Nuevamente volvió a dejar el camino que veían sus ojos y se internó más en las montañas. Su instinto le indicó que no era una buena idea considerando que se había sentido perdida hace unas horas pero la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le impedía tomar acciones coherentes.  
Siguió ascendiendo. El río serpenteaba el desfiladero acompañando el curso de la muchacha. Ella ya no podía corre más y paró unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Gran error. Los músculos se relajaron y se enfriaron. Las piernas no le respondían producto del calambre que la atacó y luego un tirón en la pantorrilla le hizo entender que, hasta que no se calmara, las piernas no se moverían. Como pudo llegó a un par de rocas que le servían para ocultarse y allí se quedó, temerosa y sin saber qué hacer en un mundo donde la habían recibido por la puerta de atrás. Donde no conocía a nadie, y lo que es peor, ni a sí misma, un mundo donde las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo estaban a la orden del día y humanoides, enanos, bestias deformes y vaya a saber qué otras criaturas habría en ese lugar tan extraño.  
Cuando el calor de las corridas se había disipado de su cuerpo y la transpiración se condensó, le llegó el frío. El temblor se apoderó de ella y comenzó a estornudar. El lugar en donde estaba le brindaba cobijo del viento y la lluvia, pero amplificaba en cierto grado los ruidos que ella producía. Mientras trataba de no moverse demasiado y contener el estornudo, sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y cuando creyó que estaba cerca de su escondite, contuvo el aliento lo más que pudo.  
-No levanten demasiado la voz. No sabemos en qué dirección están esos orcos que los elfos nos dijeron- Dijo una voz imponente y conocida.  
-¿Azul? ¿Azul estás aquí?…-Escuchó la joven casi en un susurro.  
El corazón de la muchacha latió con más fuerza. Reconocía aquella voz. Salió de su escondite sin medir el peligro. Balin estaba enfrente suyo. Éste, por su parte, se asustó y casi levanta su hacha en contra de la mujer.  
-¡Por Mahal estás viva!- Exclamó Balin al verla.- ¡Estuvimos buscándote durante horas!-  
Ella no pudo contenerse más y quiso acercarse para abrazarlo pero la pierna no se movió y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Balin hizo señas al grupo para que se acercaran.  
Azul rompió en llanto en el hombro del enano cuando éste la socorrió.  
-Ya está muchacha… todo está bien, ya estás a salvo…-  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Bofur, Kili, Fili y Thorin llegaron al encuentro. Las facciones de Kili, que hacía horas había adquirido un tono sombrío y triste, ahora era todo lo contrario. Se arrodilló cerca de ella y ésta lo abrazó más efusivamente que a Balin.  
-Hay… algo… no sé que es… parece un humano, pero su piel es distinta… y es… muy grande- dijo entre sollozos y mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez, el semblante de todos los enanos cambió.  
Un gruñido hizo que todos se giraran para ver de dónde se escuchaba.  
-¿Humano? ¿Me consideras parecido a esa raza de escorias que se someten a voluntad a cualquier precio?- El Jefe orco apareció en el lugar y escupió el suelo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras.- ¡Mujer tenía que ser! ¡Débiles y despreciables! ¡Pero no te preocupes querida, cuando estés a mi lado serás como nosotros!- La última frase retumbó en los oídos de Kili y su mente trabajó más rápido mientras que echaba hacia atrás a Azul, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Thorin vio la acción de su sobrino y se preguntó si éste sería el momento en que el autocontrol y la voluntad de Kili serían puestos a prueba. – ¡Entréguenla!- Bramó el jefe orco- ¡Y no les haremos daño!-  
-Jamás creas en orcos dice siempre mi padre.- Remató Thorin levantando su hacha.  
Azul no pudo creer lo que escuchó y clavó la vista en ese enano que desde que lo conoció la había humillado. ¿Estaba a punto de defenderla? Él no ganaba absolutamente nada con hacer eso; es más, le favorecía que la entregaran.  
-¿Qué miras humana?- Le dijo Thorin sin despegar su vista del orco.-No me caes bien, pero por Kili no te entregaré. Además, es preferible morir antes que estar con un ser tan despreciable como aquél.-  
Los orcos que estaban montados salieron a la lucha mientras que su jefe quedó mirándolos, inmutable, con su vista clavada en la mujer. Ella quedó atrás de todos mientras que los enanos salían en su defensa.  
La flecha que Kili disparó quedó incrustada en el cráneo del primer huargo que se les acercó. Su jinete, saltó antes que derrapara y le hizo frente a Fili sacando su cimitarra. Bofur peleaba espalda con espalda junto a Thorin, dos orcos los habían rodeado cerca del desfiladero. Balin también daba batalla con el último orco, pero se le complicaba al ver que los huargos se le venían encima. Kili salió en su auxilio desenvainando su espada.  
El choque del metal contra metal, los gritos de valor que daban ambos bandos, el olor a sangre que se vertía en la tierra y los relámpagos del clima eran para Azul un cóctel atroz. Pero de todas las cosas que sucedían, lo más repugnante para ella era la sangre negra que emanaba de los cuerpos de los orcos que comenzaron a caer. Absorta de su alrededor, el jefe orco consiguió acercarse sin que nadie lo percatara.  
-¿Dónde estábamos querida?- Le susurró al oído de la muchacha.  
La piel se le erizó, un frío glacial entró en su cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras tan cerca suyo. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron más tratando de aspirar todo el aire que podían y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera incontrolable.  
Azul salió corriendo, algo que el jefe orco no pudo para pues sólo consiguió quitarle el abrigo cuando ella emprendió la huída. Él rió y dejó que siguiera corriendo unos metros más. Tenía ganas de jugar a la caza del gato y el ratón. Lo hacía a menudo con sus otras prisioneras; primero las dejaba escapar de sus dominios y luego, varias horas después, les seguía el rastro hasta darles caza. Esto aumentaba su éxtasis y sus ansias de posesión. Una vez que las capturaba nuevamente, hacía de ellas lo que él le plazca. Muchas, pedían la muerte al ver que la deshonra se aproximaba, otras aguantaban la humillación, pero ninguna de ellas le oponía resistencia y morían a los pocos días producto de la tristeza.  
Cuando creyó que ya había huido lo suficiente, fue en su búsqueda. Partió como un rayo cruzando las grandes rocas que se encontraban alrededor y la vio escondida, creyendo que no la vería. Sigilosamente se ubicó detrás de ella y sacó su espada. Azul sintió en su espalda algo puntiagudo y metálico que se deslizaba por su columna y rompía las fibras que componían la camisa de Thorin. Este se detuvo en lo que era su corpiño, dejándolo al descubierto.  
-Nunca había visto esto- Dijo socarronamente.-Pero puedo incluir juguetes nuevos…- Agregó.  
Mientras tanto, Kili y Balin mantenía la lucha con el orco. El joven enano, al ver que Azul escapaba del jefe, se reprendió a sí mismo por semejante descuido y liquidó rápidamente a su enemigo. Y se dirigió hacia ella, aunque aún estaba fuera de su alcance. Balin notó el cambio repentino del muchacho.  
En la corrida, Azul resbaló y cayó al piso. El gran orco rió y llegó a unos pasos de ella mientras se lamía sus labios con su lengua negra. Kili enloqueció al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que la dañen.  
De repente, de la espesura de la noche, silbaron dos flechas; una se incrustó en el hombro del gran orco, y otra se perdió en la oscuridad puesto que éste lo esquivó y retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás. La sangre negra se diluía con la lluvia y caía en el suelo. Azul aprovechó para alejarse más y Kili para acercarse a la muchacha. Haldir y Glorfindel habían llegado justo a tiempo. Vieron a los enanos que también estaban en su territorio y se preguntaron qué harían ellos allí, pero en ese momento era lo menos importante. Los elfos bajaron de su caballo y ayudaron a los enanos a abatir a los enemigos, ahora, en común.  
El gran orco rugió de ira al ver que las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, y tomó envión para abalanzarse sobre la muchacha, tomarla y escapar de allí. Pero no pudo, Kili había llegado justo a tiempo para interferir con sus planes. El orco retrocedió una vez más evadiendo el acero del enano que le hacía frente.  
-¿Crees que con esa arma podrás detener a Hassar? No hay elfo, enano ni hombre que haya resistido a mi cimitarra, ¿por qué crees que tú lo harás?-  
-Sencillo.-Respondió Kili.-Porque hice una promesa que ni tú podrás romper.-  
Hassar miró al enano y luego clavó la vista en la mujer. Se echó a reír descaradamente  
-No sabía que los enanos se enamoraban. ¡Mejor para mí!...-Volvió a fijar la vista en Kili y su semblante cambió-… No…-Dijo el orco con un tono misterios.- Tú no estás enamorado… a ti te recuerdo… Hace un mes atrás aproximadamente… en una noche como ésta.-Los ojos del enano se abrieron más y sus pupilas se dilataron.- Una hermosa hobbit murió y tú no pudiste hacer nada… ¿Acaso tu visión no es lo suficientemente aguda?-Ironizó con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Quieres pagarle a la hobbit protegiendo a esta humana? ¡Ese cuerpo mal aprovechado ya debe estar pudriéndose por los gusanos dentro del ataúd! ¡Yo le hubiera dado un mejor fin!-  
Si Thorin creía haber conocido la ira de Kili antes de esa batalla, estaba equivocado. Pareciera que un espíritu maligno se hubiera soltado y tomado el cuerpo del enano. El frenesí con que esgrimía la espada; su mirada expresaba algo más profundo que el odio, un sentimiento más grave que no era posible expresar con palabras, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba su mente, todo su ser estaba dominado por una completa anarquía donde cada miembro hacía lo que quería con tal de abatir a esa bestia que tenía enfrente suyo. Azul tuvo que salir de aquella zona.  
-¿Qué sucede enano? ¿He puesto un dedo en la llaga?- Se burló Hassar.  
La muchacha tuvo miedo, no solamente por la batalla que se daba, sino por la locura que estaba sufriendo Kili. Gritó a los demás enanos porque sabía que terminaría muerto sino buscaba ayuda. Sólo Thorin y los elfos acudieron a su llamado y observaron aquél alocado enfrentamiento.  
-¿Siente ira muchacho? ¿Sientes que todo se derrumba a tus pies? ¿Sientes que te llama Aradna?- Preguntaba Hassar, alimentando el fuego que Kili tenía por dentro y esquivando sin problemas cada estocada que recibía.  
-¡Kili no lo escuches!- Gritó Thorin.- ¡Tu ira es lo que te matará! ¡Serénate!- Luego se dirigió a Azul- ¡Si llega a pasarle algo a mi sobrino, mi espada se clavará en tu estómago!-  
-¿Tu sobrino? ¿Kili es tu sobrino?- Dijo temerosa.  
-¡Hermano, basta!- Gritó a lo lejos Fili que aún no podía desprenderse de su enemigo.  
La ira es lo que convierte a los seres en bestias deshonrosas, y Kili estaba a punto de serlo. Tal vez el golpe en la nuca que recibió fue producto de su locura por no atender mejor su guardia, o que en realidad la voz de su hermano fue la que lo volvió en sí. Pero ese golpe fue un alivio, y a la vez una preocupación mayor. El golpe provocado con el mango de la cimitarra de Hassar lo dejó sin sentido y tirado en el piso.  
-Pobre idiota… - susurró el orco cuando tomó de las ropas a Kili mientras se lo llevaba al filo del desfiladero. Abajo, el río circulaba ferozmente.-Hay que sacar la basura de la tierra…- y el cuerpo del enano desapareció en las aguas tormentosas del Bruinen.


	11. Una segunda oportunidad

_**Una segunda oportunidad**_

(tu primer video es éste: watch?v=N2RK6OGNMCY)

Hassar no quitó la vista del cuerpo de Kili hasta que no lo vio desaparecer en las aguas. Thorin ahogaba un grito de rabia y dolor al ver que uno de sus sobrinos desaparecía antes sus ojos, y vio en Azul una nueva enemiga producto del infortunio. Pero ésta no lo miraba sin saber que el próximo ataque vendría desde su propio bando.  
Azul miró la nada donde hacía instantes Kili había ocupado. Y luego observó a SU enemigo. Esta vez, la rabia se apoderó de ella. Rabia mezclada con impotencia porque en el estado en que se encontraba, jamás podría ganarle a alguien como ese ser que despedía maldad de sus poros. Contempló su rostro, pálido como la nieve a diferencia de sus súbditos; sus ojeras prominentes y su rostro enflaquecido, hacía parecer que una enfermedad lo acosaba desde hacía tiempo cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Alto y fuerte, con cicatrices en todo su cuerpo gracias a las continuas batallas libradas y lamentablemente ganadas, Hassar las lucía como trofeos de guerra. Sus ojos penetrantes y negros, hacía temblar a los seres que no poseían una considerable fuerza de voluntad. Estos mismos ojos se posaron sobre esa muchacha, que tenía la osadía de mantenerle la vista. Y él vio que ella no era cualquier mujer. La única entre todas que había conseguido mantener un duelo de miradas por tanto tiempo, la única que no lo miro con temor, sino con un odio visible y la primera mujer que le hizo frente en toda su historia como guerrero.  
Sin pensarlo, corrió a su encuentro, desconcertando tanto a Thorin como a Hassar, pero este último sonrió al verla pensando que tal vez podría seguir jugando con ella, pero se equivocó grandemente al ver la acción que la chica tramaba.  
La carrera sólo era para tomar impulso; y una vez que tuvo el necesario, y estando cerca del orco, se dejó caer deslizándose por debajo de las piernas de éste quedando al final por detrás. Delante, tenía el vacío y debajo el río. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró con la esperanza de rescatar a ese enano que tanto le había brindado desde su llegada accidental a ese mundo.  
Sencillamente no podía. No _debía_ dejarlo morir de ese modo. Mientras caía se hizo una pregunta que debió hacérsela antes de lanzarse al vacío: ¿sabía nadar? Juntó sus manos por encima de su cabeza para hacerse paso entre las agua y rogó a Dios que la ayudara a sobrevivir y salvar a Kili.  
El contacto con el agua fue tremendo. El frío se apoderó del cuerpo de Azul y un espasmo se apoderó de ella.  
Con dificultad, logró salir a la superficie a respirar mientras la corriente la llevaba. Desde lo alto, Hassar rugía de bronca y emprendía la huída al ver que Thorin y los elfos se abalanzaban sobre él. Llamó a sus seguidores y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
La fuerza del agua los arrastraba fácilmente. Ella luchaba por mantener su cabeza por fuera del agua; a él le quedaban los minutos contados. Divisó a unos metros a Kili que flotaba a medias con el rostro boca abajo y trató de nadar para alcanzarlo. Cuando no le quedaba más aire en los pulmones, Kili se hundió.  
Azul se sumergió para tratar de llevarlo al exterior. Afortunadamente no nadaba en contra de la corriente lo que le facilitaba la tarea, pero en aguas rápidas, tenía que tener cuidado en no golpearse la cabeza en las rocas que había en el fondo. Con algunos contratiempos, pudo tomar al enano y llevarlo a la superficie.  
-¡Kili! ¡Kili! ¿Me escuchas?-Dijo ella mientras lo abofeteaba suavemente.  
Era realmente difícil mantener la cabeza del enano hacia arriba, mantenerse ella misma a flote y cuidarse para que ninguno de los dos se golpeara con ese terrible río. Las fuerzas de Azul estaban al límite. "_Al menos sé nadar_" se dijo a ella misma mientras esquivaba por enésima vez una de las tantas rocas filosas. A lo lejos, creyó ver que las mismas aguas formaban caballos encabritados que arrastraban más rocas y el ruido que hacían éstas era ensordecedor. Cubrió con su cuerpo al enano pero no pudo esquivar una roca que iba directo a su cabeza. El golpe la dejó sin sentido por unos instantes. Soltó a Kili y ambos comenzaron a hundirse mientras las aguas los llevaban.  
Azul abrió los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar. Su visión tardaba en ajustarse y le pareció ver que un remolino de agua la envolvía suavemente y lo acercaba a Kili. Vio que de las aguas, se formaba una figura humana y pensó que era su cerebro que ya estaba maquinando visiones por la falta de oxígeno. Esa figura los elevó a la superficie y los llevó hasta una pequeña playa donde los dejó descansar. Ella tosió el agua que había en sus pulmones y se incorporó tratando de ver si sus sentidos no la habían engañado. La figura de agua, levantó su mano y apuntó hacia Kili.  
-Sabes cómo ayudarlo antes de que sea tarde. ¡Recuerda!- Susurró. La figura de agua se deshizo y se confundió en el río.  
Al mismo tiempo, a en el poblado elfo, el señor de todos ellos levantaba la cabeza y miraba en dirección al Bruinen sintiendo que una nueva fuerza poderosa actuaba en sus dominios.  
La muchacha clavó su vista en el enano que ya estaba poniéndose azul.  
-¿Qué recuerde?- Pensaba ella, y se llevó una mano donde se había golpeado. El dolor que le causó el simple contacto le hizo recordar algo de su pasado.

* * *

Mientras todas estas acciones sucedían, Thorin se dirigía hacia Hassar para cobrar venganza con su arma en alto. El orco, enfurecido profirió un grito y se lanzó en la huída junto con los suyos dejando muy por detrás a los elfos y enanos. Thorin miró cómo Azul luchaba contra la fuerza del agua y a los segundos la perdió de vista.  
-¡Fili! ¡Balin! ¡Bofur! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que sea tarde!- Gritó Thorin a los suyos.  
-No sé qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes en nuestras tierras…-Dijo Glorfindel-.. Pero por ayudarnos a pelear contra estos orcos haré una excepción. Ven conmigo, te ayudaré a encontrar a tus compañeros.-  
En ese momento tan desesperado, Thorin no pronunció palabra y subió junto con el elfo al caballo de Haldir y emprendieron un veloz galope costeando desde las alturas el río. Los demás, buscaron los caballos que las tropas de Aldaron les habían prestado y también emprendieron la alocada carrera. Fili tuvo la suerte de montar solo y alcanzó a su tío en cuestión de minutos.  
-¡Ese es el caballo de Aldaron!- Dijo sorprendido Glorfindel al ver a Fili al galope suyo.  
-¡Para tu información, él batalla con la otra tropa de orcos que está al sur de aquí! ¡Venimos a devolver sus bestias! – Gritó Thorin para tranquilizar al elfo.  
La mirada de Fili denotaba preocupación. Fue él quien encontró un descenso y bajaron a la orilla del río. A los minutos de costearlo, escucharon un fuerte ruido y vieron pasar al lado suyo una ola inmensa en forma de caballos blancos montados por jinetes blancos que arrasaba con todo a su paso. A ellos no los tocó, tal vez porque el elfo estaba con los enanos, pero esa ola siguió su camino hasta desaparecer de su vista.  
-¡Lord Elrond ha ordenado la crecida!- Dijo Glorfindel. Esto oscureció los pensamientos de los enanos, conservando casi nulas esperanzas.  
Pero allí estaba ella, a varios metros delante de ellos, con Kili aún inconsciente. El joven tenía las ropas abiertas. Las manos de la mujer estaban sobre su pecho y lo comprimía repetidas veces. Esto enfureció a Fili pensando que era otros de sus "hechizos". Luego vio que ella llevaba su boca a la de él y volvía hacer aquella maniobra.  
Fili paró su caballo y bajó. Thorin y Glorfindel llegaron unos instantes después.  
-¡Deja el cuerpo de mi hermano bruja del demonio!- Bramó Fili con su espada desenfundada dispuesto a todo.  
Ella no respondió. Lo había escuchado pero seguía con su acción.  
-¡Por favor Kili! ¡Reacciona, por favor!- Se decía Azul ya nerviosa.  
-¡Es tu culpa demonio! ¡Me las pagarás!- Rugió Thorin saltando del corcel y acompañando a Fili se acercaban cada vez más a la muchacha.  
Glorfindel no entendía nada. Clavó su vista en la mujer que seguía haciendo aquellas maniobras y por unos segundos le prestó atención. Allí se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba ayudarlo.  
-¡Esperen!- Glorfindel se interpuso en su camino.  
-¡Quítate elfo! ¡O acabaremos contigo!- Dijo Thorin apuntando con su espada.  
-¡Ella pretende ayudarlo! ¡Él todavía tiene chances!-  
-¡Desde que esa estúpida llegó, mi hermano cambió! ¡Todo por culpa de ella!- Gritó Fili.  
Fue él quien descargó su furia contra el elfo. Glorfindel sacó su espada y se defendió.  
-¡Apártate!- Ordenó Fili.  
-¡No!-  
Así fue como entre ellos comenzaron a pelear. Pero Glorfindel sólo se defendía porque entendía que todo era una confusión para los enanos. Quería darle tiempo a la mujer, quienquiera que sea, para realizar lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? No quería matar a esos enanos. A uno de ellos lo reconocía: Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, príncipe de Erebor no podía hacerle daño. Si lo hacía, un daño terrible comenzaría para ambas naciones y ya habían tenido bastante con los enanos en otras edades. Pero dos contra uno no era una batalla justa. Thorin se encargó de mantener la atención del elfo en él mientras que Fili buscaba una oportunidad para dejar el combate y llegar hasta Azul. Hasta que la encontró cuando Thorin hizo que el elfo trastabillara.

Mientras esta batalla sucedía, Azul seguía tratando de volverlo en sí a Kili. Pero a medida que corrían los minutos sus compresiones eran cada vez más débiles y al ver que Fili y Thorin la amenazaban de muerte hizo que sus nervios aumentaran y comenzó a sollozar.  
-Kili, por favor, abre los ojos… ¡Dios ayúdame!- gritó.  
De tanto en tanto, echaba una ojeada a la batalla que estaba próxima y vio cómo el elfo se tambaleaba, caía y se defendía en el suelo. Fili estaba acercándose peligrosamente.  
-¡Tú! ¡Miserable! ¡Morgoroth no vendrá en tu ayuda hoy!- Sentenció el joven enano que levantaba nuevamente su arma y la descargaba sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.  
-¡Señor! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡No lo dejes morir!- Gritó nuevamente Azul. Juntó sus manos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, dio un puñetazo en la caja torácica de Kili.  
La espada de Fili se detuvo a centímetros de los cabellos castaños de Azul. Kili comenzó a toser, sacando el agua que había en sus pulmones. Su hermano mayor tiró el arma y se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.  
-¡Kili! ¡Kili! ¿Me oyes? ¡Kili!- Dijo entrecortado Fili producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar su rostro. Thorin, al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino, inmediatamente miró hacia donde estaba éste y bajó el arma. Glorfindel suspiró.  
-¡Kili háblame! ¡Por favor!-  
-Aradna… perdóname… ¡perdóname por favor! ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo Kili dificultosamente.  
Fili escuchaba las palabras de su hermano y una congoja entró en su corazón. Miró a Azul y con su mirada, suplicó que se acercara. Una vez cerca, Kili abrió los ojos y tomó las manos de la muchacha.  
-Perdóname por no haberte podido defender…- mientras decía éstas palabras, comenzó a llorar.-Perdón por no haber sido fuerte en aquél momento…-  
Azul tragó saliva y contuvo el llanto. Miró a Fili como pidiéndole indicaciones y éste no supo que decir  
-Por favor. ¡Di que me perdonas!-  
-Te perdono… Descansa- Contestó Azul.- Eres un buen guerrero…-  
Y allí, Kili cerró sus ojos.  
Su hermano entró en pánico y le tomó el pulso. Estaba desmayado.  
Miró a la mujer y agachó la cabeza.  
-Yo… yo…-  
Costaba para un enano reconocer un error; y más éste pues casi estuvo a punto de matar a una inocente que sólo pretendía salvarle la vida a su hermano. Azul le dedicó una débil sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la cabeza aduciendo que el enano no necesitaba disculparse.  
-Estoy cansada…- Ella también perdió el conocimiento y cayó en el pecho de Kili.

* * *

(Tu segundo video! :watch?v=2MYV_qMs8ZQ)

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco con algunas incrustaciones de moho. Estaba tapada con algunas frazadas y un poco más aseada, cosa que se ruborizó pensando quién podría haberlo hecho. También se percató de que no tenía puesto su pantalón de jean, sino el otro pantalón y la remera con la que había llegado a ese mundo.  
Se incorporó lentamente, Enfrente de ella vio barrotes ¡estaba atrapada en una celda! _"¿Acaso me capturaron?" _pensaba ella algo preocupada. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y vio que estaba demasiado limpia para ser una celda de aquellos seres que la perseguían. La lluvia caía copiosa en el exterior y algunas gotas entraban por una ventana con barrotes mientras que el viento se colaba en ella. Sin desabrigarse, se dirigió hacia los barrotes.  
-Buenos días señorita- Dijo un hombre joven que vigilaba su celda en idioma común.  
Ella no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego habló en élfico para hablar con su compañero que estaba al otro extremo de su celda. Ella pudo entender cada palabra, pero prefirió no revelarse.  
-Har, ve a decir que ha despertado y averigua si hay nuevas órdenes sobre ella.-  
El elfo llamado Har salió de inmediato.  
-¿Ha dormido bien?-  
Ella no lo miró.  
-No.-  
Hubo silencio entre los dos.  
-¿Primera vez en Imladris?- Volvió a preguntar para quebrar el hielo que se había formado.  
-¿Im qué?-  
-Imladris.-Respondió el joven que por su aspecto no era mayor que ella.-O como los hombres la llaman: Rivendel-  
-Técnicamente no es el lugar de esas bestias que nos atacaron, ¿cierto?-  
-¡Por los Valar, no!- Dijo algo escandalizado el joven.-Todo ser de buena voluntad sabe que Rivendel es el lugar donde uno puede encontrar reposo, comida y consejo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas?- Dijo seriamente como si Azul hubiera dicho alguna grosería.  
Azul cerró la boca y fue a sentarse a su catre algo ofendida.  
Pasaron 5 minutos.  
-¿Enserio no sabes nada de este lugar?-Ella siguió sin responderle.-Eso significa un no.- Azul resopló-Entonces te pido disculpas.- Dijo el joven inclinando brevemente su cabeza.  
-Es la primera vez que alguien de este mundo se disculpa conmigo… gracias.- Dijo ella sin mirarlo.  
No pasaron desapercibidas los términos que la mujer utilizaba al hablar para el joven guerrero, pero pensando que era producto de lo que había sufrido los dejó pasar. Ella continuó hablando.  
- Yo… no sé quién soy… solo que llegué hace un poco más de un mes, me golpeé la cabeza y por eso no recuerdo nada…-  
-¿Y los enanos?-  
-Ellos me encontraron y pensaron que era una demonio… perdón, todavía piensan que soy una demonio, y por eso no me estuvieron tratando bien, salvo Kili y Balin…-  
-Pero el enano que se hace llamar Fili estuvo muy preocupado por ti al saber que te encerraríamos en una celda.-  
Azul esbozó una débil sonrisa  
-¿Ellos en dónde están?- Preguntó al sentir que era la única persona encerrada.  
-Alojados en las habitaciones.-  
-Ah…- Y los ánimos de ella decayeron y pensó que iba a ser difícil sacarse de encima el título de "demonio"  
Otro silencio entre ellos reinó por unos instantes.  
-Creo que no lo eres…-  
-Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?-  
-Que no eres un demonio… No cualquiera trata de volver en sí a un caído cuando tiene una espada a punto de cortarle la cabeza. Tal vez…. hechicera.-  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Pensó Azul.- ¿Qué te hace creer que soy tal cosa?-  
-Bueno… me han contado que resucitaste al enano.-  
-¿Y por qué, según tu opinión, si soy hechicera, estás hablando conmigo? ¿No tienes miedo a que lance algo sobre ti o que me escape?-  
El joven se quedó pensativo.  
-Porque no siento absolutamente nada. Además si intentaras hacer algo sería el momento justo para hacerlo…-  
-¿Y por qué crees que no lo haría? ¡AHORA!- Y se levantó repentinamente. El joven ni se inmutó.-La broma no funcionó…-  
El joven rió.  
-Si hubiera estado el capitán de la guardia, te hubiera mandado a un lugar peor-

Se oyeron unos pasos y apareció Har con las nuevas órdenes. Hablaron con el joven humano tan bajo y en su lengua que lo único que pudo traducir era _"No hay ningún peligro con ella" _y _"exageran"_.  
-Puedes salir.- Dijo el joven mientras le abría la puerta de su celda.- Debíamos tenerte encerrada hasta que nuestros señores y los enanos resuelvan toda su situación y la tuya. Síguelo a Har y él te conducirá hasta nuestro señor.-  
-Gracias…- dijo ella pero no pudo terminar la frase.  
-Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn…- Le dijo sonriente.

* * *

_**Buenas a todos! Capítulo corto en comparación con el anterior!  
Ha aparecido Aragorn! El caballero de Gondor ha hecho su aparición! Pero no durará mucho, lo siento. Me pareció lindo ponerlo, pues cronológicamente hablando Aragorn tendría alrededor de 20/25 años. Todo un niño!  
Nos leemos el el próximo capítulo!  
Lynlia**_


	12. En las estancias de Lord Elrond

_Hola a todos gente linda!_

_**Michelle:**__ Bienvenida muchacha a mis dominios! xD Llegás en el tiempo justo de la historia donde comienzan a develarse ciertas cosas!_  
_**Elein88:**__ Me pareció lindo meter aunque sea en algunos capítulos a un Aragorn inexperto y muy joven, que comienza a transitar su vida de guerrero. Y con respecto a Azul... pfff... lo que le falta =P. Te aconsejo que sigas leyendo la historia *música de suspenso*_

* * *

En las estancias de Lord Elrond

Azul fue conducida por un amplio pasillo. Detrás de ella estaba Har con una lanza en sus manos custodiándola. Ascendieron por una escalera en caracol finamente labrada en piedra y con varios arabescos en las barandas. Ésta daba a un cuarto de vigilancia donde varios elfos iban y venían atareados por el enfrentamiento reciente contra los orcos. Algunos de ellos estaban siendo curados. Cuando ella apareció, se hizo un silencio y todos los ojos se posaron sobre la muchacha lo que hizo incomodarla y brotó en ella el calor en sus mejillas. Apuró el paso y salió del lugar.  
Jamás había visto una imagen tan hermosa y agradable cuando vislumbró aquel lugar y pensó que todas las penurias soportadas habían valido la pena.  
El Invierno parecía menos crudo... hasta más cálido se sentía. A pesar de la nieve acumulada, los árboles conservaban sus hojas de color dorado y de fondo, en la lejanía, el eco de las imponentes montañas llevaba el sonido de las aguas hacia el poblado. A medida que caminaban, los habitantes de Imladris la miraban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo, tal vez por su apariencia desalineada o por el estilo de ropas, el caso es que si Azul hacía contacto visual con algunos de ellos, éstos desviaban la vista y seguían su camino. Sólo unos pocos le seguían el camino con la mirada sin problemas., y cuando sucedía esto, era ella la que miraba hacia otro lado.  
El elfo que la acompañaba la guió hacia una estancia. Subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y se adentraron. Tomaron otro pasillo donde los arcos sostenían los techos bellamente labrados en piedra y madera con imágenes de elfos, estrellas y soles. Las líneas curvas predominaban en toda estructura que veía dando la sensación de dinamismo pero al mismo tiempo suavidad en la terminación. Los pisos, también de piedra, estaban milimétricamente encastrados y no se notaba la utilización de cemento o algún otro material. De cuando en cuando las cortinas acompañaban en la decoración de los arcos de piedra cuya tela siempre era vaporosa y de colores de la naturaleza: verde, marrón, gris o azul cielo. Cuando el viento soplaba, las cortinas flameaban y parecía que el tiempo se detenía para la muchacha que contemplaba todo.  
Al fin pararon en una puerta y el elfo dio unos pequeños golpes, llamando.  
Una doncella apareció y le sonrió al guardia. Luego dejó entrar a ambos. Varias mujeres estaban allí preparando la habitación para que Azul la ocupara.  
-Bienvenida a Imladris.- Dijo una de ellas en idioma común.- Debes estar muy agotada por todo lo que ha sucedido. Mis doncellas han preparado una tina con agua para que te puedas asear mejor y hemos seleccionado unos vestidos que dan con tu talla. Por favor, póntelos y cuando estés lista golpea la puerta y el guardia que te acompaña te llevará con mi padre.-  
Azul estaba muda. Al ver que ella no respondía, la doncella que le habló hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con las demás dejándola sola en su nueva habitación. Se escuchó que el guardia trababa desde afuera la puerta.  
-¿Cuál es el sueño y cuál es la realidad? ¿Acaso los sueños no son realidad en cierta manera, en nuestro pensamiento? ¿Y la misma realidad no puede ser una mera fantasía cuando leo un libro?- Se dijo ella al pensar el contraste de situaciones que estaba viviendo en aquél mundo.  
Su habitación era espaciosa, con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón. A su derecha, había un cuarto donde estaba la tina con agua. A su izquierda, había una cama bien mullida y encima de ella reposaban varios vestidos y al costado, dos pares de sandalias al tono. Casi pegado a la cama, estaba el armario. Lo abrió y vio más vestidos. Con sus manos ásperas, tocó esas prendas hechas tan delicadas y se maravilló que había alguien de que pueda hacer semejantes obras de arte. Algunas sillas estaban en la habitación y una pequeña biblioteca yacía enfrente del armario.  
Azul entró al baño y vio que estaba todo listo para bañarse. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquella fría noche en donde se había aseado con el agua del Brandivino? ¿Días? ¿Meses? A ella le parecían años. Se desvistió y con la punta de los dedos tocó el agua: estaba deliciosa. Con más seguridad sumergió su cuerpo y comenzó a investigar el contenido de los frascos que estaban a un lado de la tina.  
-No serán como el champú y la crema de enjuague, pero tiene lindo aroma- Pensó.  
Habrá estado hora y media en aquel estado de relajación hasta que el agua comenzó a entibiarse y salió.  
Una vez que estuvo seca se puso uno de los vestidos. Eligió el de color azul a modo de broma. Tenía varias estrellas bordadas en las mangas y en el escote de color plateado que refulgían cuando la luz daba sobre éstas. Luego se peinó. Afortunadamente no fue tan drástico como ella pensaba. Y por fin, luego de casi dos meses a su llegada, Azul se sintió mujer propiamente dicha. Lo único que no quiso ponerse fueron las sandalias. Al verlas tan abiertas, pensaba que tomaría frío y por eso las reemplazó por sus zapatillas. Hasta ahora no les habían fallado nunca y con el vestido largo, no se notaban que las tenía puesta.  
Una vez lista fue hasta la puerta y le dio unos tímidos golpes. El guardia abrió y al verla sonrió.  
-Nunca hay que desperdiciar un carbón, pues siempre hay esperanzas de que se vuelva un diamante- Dijo él.  
Ella bajó la cabeza para que el elfo no viera que su rostro se volvía colorado.  
La condujo hasta otra habitación muy cerca de allí. Ella llamó con un par de golpes y el guardia se retiró.  
-Adelante.-  
Azul entró y se encontró con los enanos, pero Thorin no estaba con ellos. La mujer buscó con su vista a Kili, que estaba dormido en la cama. Todos ellos la miraron como si fuera la primera vez que veían a una dama. Ella se sintió incómoda.  
-¿Acaso nunca me vieron?-  
-No de esta manera- Acotó Fili al ver que unos tonos rosados acudían a las mejillas de la joven.- Te hemos tratado tan mal…. Todos nosotros… pensando que tú eras…- La voz se le entrecortó.-Lo sentimos tanto…-  
-Lo hecho, hecho está…-  
- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?-  
-¿Cómo está Kili?- Preguntó ella cambiando la conversación sabiendo que era duro para ellos esa situación.  
-Hace unas horas se despertó, pero volvió a quedarse dormido. Se recuperará.-  
-Que bueno…- Azul sonrió.  
Ella se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó al lado del enano. Con sus dedos acomodó uno de los mechones castaños y el roce de pieles hizo que Kili se despertara.  
-Hola- Dijo ella.  
-¿Quién eres doncella que perturba mi descanso?-  
Todos los presentes tuvieron que ahogar las carcajadas.  
- Me conoces enano, sólo que esta vez me ves aseada, sin barro en el pelo y con un lindo vestido.-  
Kili se incorporó para mirarla nuevamente. Entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de reconocerla y al hacerlo, éstos se empañaron y tomó las dos manos de la mujer tan fuerte que casi se la rompe.  
-¡Gracias! Jamás olvidaré que me salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya.-  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer… tú me diste tanto cuando me sentía tan sola. Yo tengo que darte las gracias.-  
-¿Amigos?-  
-Amigos- dijo ella y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las salas de curaciones varios curanderos iban y venían atendiendo a los heridos de la guerra. Pero en aquel territorio, las rasgaduras que provocaba el enemigo parecían no tener dominios y se aliviaban con el simple contacto de la brisa del aire, el sonido de agua o el canturrear de los pájaros. Ya entrando en el país de Imladris, el herido comenzaba a experimentar un estado de relajación gracias a la bendición de Ilùvatar que había impuesto en esas tierras. Ésta era la verdadera curación de los elfos, mantener su amor por las cosas que los valar crearon. Si las heridas eran demasiado peligrosas, recién ahí ponían en práctica sus ciencias y artes al servicio del desvalido. Cuanto más natural sea la curación, mejor para el paciente.  
Resulta que el maestro de curación Hador fue llamado pues había tres guerreros cuyas heridas no sanaban naturalmente ni con las primeras artes de la curación.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo al llegar a las camas de los enfermos.  
-Mi señor.-Dijo Endamor, jefe de enfermería- las artes no han respondido favorablemente. A pesar de que la temperatura de sus cuerpos no ha bajado, sus cicatrices están sanando salvo estas que están alrededor del cuello.-  
-Buenos guerreros.- Dijo a los elfos, despertándolos.- ¿Qué ha sucedido en batalla?-  
Los elfos despertaron y abrieron sus ojos. Éstos eran de un color azul grisáceo… más gris oscuro que azul, lo que preocupó al maestro.  
-No eran muchos los enemigos, hasta podría decirse que eran la misma cantidad que nosotros aproximadamente.-Comenzó decir uno que inmediatamente de abrir sus ojos los cerró por la intensa luz del ambiente.- Eran feroces y muy hábiles en la lucha. Pero, mientras la batalla seguía el jefe de ellos desapareció y al rato volvió a aparecer pero con algo en sus manos.-  
-Era como una caja abierta ¿no?-Dijo su compañero.- Yo estuve a punto de morir. El orco que me atacaba hizo que trastabillara y cayera al piso. Cuando estaba a punto de darme el golpe final, un rugido se escuchó, el orco bajó su espada y todos se retiraron.-  
-Fue algo totalmente extraño. Luego de eso me di cuenta de que me picaba nuca. Algo lo había hecho mientras combatía y no había sentido nada… tal vez ha sido por el fragor de la batalla…-  
-Sí.-Respondió el otro.- Algo así me sucedió, pero estaba muy lejos de ti. ¡Yo vi que tenía una picadura en la mano! ¡No recuerdo cuándo pasó eso!-  
-Yo la tengo en el cuello- Y no acotó nada más.  
-Me es raro la temperatura. Tendré que abrir esas heridas para ver si hay alguna obra maligna ha quedado en sus cuerpos, y luego las limpiaré con otros elementos. Mientras voy a consultar, descansen. Que ustedes bien lo necesitan.-  
Así lo hicieron. Esa tarde, el maestro cumplió su cometido y no encontró nada, pero cuando el sol se ocultó, tres almas abandonaron la Tierra Media para reunirse en las Estancias de Mandos.

* * *

Thorin hablaba a solas con el jefe de la casa de Imladris: Elrond el medio elfo. Conversaciones anteriores con Glorfindel hicieron que la situación de los enanos pasara de "sospechosa" a "inofensiva", y para fortuna de los recién llegados, cuando Aldaron llegó luego de batallar en el sur, confirmó la historia de los enanos y éste se alegró de que la raza que antaño desconfiaba, cumplieran la promesa que les había pedido: devolver los caballos. Y a partir de ese día los miró con buenos ojos.  
-Thorin, hijo de Thráin, Hijo de Thrór nos honras con tu visita. Siéntete como en tu casa.-Dijo amablemente Elrond.  
Thorin se inclinó brevemente para asentir a las palabras y pensó: _"Lo de sentirme como en casa está bastante lejos".  
_-Tú y tu compañía ha hecho un largo viaje. No entiendo qué los ha llevado a mis dominios. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-  
-Agradezco tu hospitalidad. Verás, hace aproximadamente un mes nuestra compañía encontró a esa _mujer_…- El enano intentó suavizar sus palabras considerando los eventos recientes, aunque una mueca de desprecio se notó en sus labios-… tratándose de robar nuestro poney, que lamentablemente fue la cena para dos trolls del bosque. El caso es que "esa" no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida, y acordamos en traerla hasta aquí, pues sabemos que ustedes pueden ayudarla más que nosotros.-  
-Glorfindel me ha dicho que piensas que es una demonio.-  
-Lo intuyo. O por lo menos ella no nació en ningún pueblo o región de toda la Tierra Media. Es más, mira sus pertenencias…-  
Thorin había llevado consigo la mochila de Azul como prueba de sus sospechas. Elrond, al ver aquel objeto, se sintió intrigado por muchas de las cosas que allí veía. A primera vista intentó descifrar el material con el que estaba hecho y la forma de cerrar y abrir aquella rara alforja. Y cuando la abrió, sacó todas las pertenencias de la muchacha a la luz.  
- Interesante.- Dijo Elrond al hojear el libro.- Jamás había visto esta clase de símbolos, pero parece ser estar instruida en las ciencias para alguien de su edad. ¿Alguna vez ha utilizado algún encantamiento o hechizo?-  
-Con los trolls. Algo de su propiedad emitió un sonido estridente y para mayor seguridad de mi compañía lo destruí. Ella conservó los pedazos.-  
Elrond buscó en la mochila y encontró un bollo de tela. Lo extendió y vio los pedazos del celular. Tomó algunos de ellos y lo contempló.  
-Hay algo aquí que me extraña… ¿Cómo, siendo demonio o hechicera… pudo recibir la ayuda de Ulmo, Señor de las Aguas?-  
Thorin abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar semejante pregunta. Elrond siguió hablando.  
-Cuando sentí que los límites de mis dominios habían sido sobrepasado, activé la protección sin saber que eran ustedes. Pero unos instantes después, sentí la presencia de una instancia mayor a la mía a la que no pude contrariar. La presencia de Ulmo era evidente. Y me pregunté qué estaba pasando en la Tierra Media para que un Valar se haga presente en este mundo. Tal vez si interrogamos a tu acompañante quizás encontremos algunas respuestas y…  
Alguien en la puerta llamaba.  
-Adelante.- Dijo Elrond  
El guardia que había custodiado la puerta de la habitación de Azul se hizo presente.  
-Mi Señor, todos están reunidos en la habitación de huéspedes.-  
-Gracias. Puedes retirarte.- Dijo amablemente su superior.  
El guerrero se retiró en silencio y esperó afuera.  
-Bien, al parecer tu hechicera está en buenas condiciones. Pidamos explicaciones.-  
Ambos salieron del estudio donde se encontraban y salieron al pasillo guiados por el guerrero.  
Al llegar Elrond educadamente llamó a la puerta y Balin la abrió. Tanto el jefe de aquella casa y Thorin entraron en la habitación.  
-Espero que su estancia en nuestras tierras les agrade. Bienvenidos- Los saludó por primera vez el elfo.  
Todos, incluso Kili recostado, saludaron a Elrond con una reverencia. Azul, por su parte, tardó en hacerlo pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Al ver al importante elfo, un intenso fulgor corrió por sus venas. El elfo rápidamente lo notó y clavó su vista en la muchacha y el silencio reinó durante un minuto exacto al que nadie se atrevía interrumpir.  
-Nénar.- Dijo Elrond hablando a sí mismo y quien rompió aquel trance que se había formado entre ellos. Instintivamente, sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, tocó su más preciado anillo: Vilya  
-¿Disculpe?- Dijo Azul un tanto confundida. Se sentía rara al ver a esa persona allí.- ¿Qué es Nénar?  
-Nénar es el nombre de una estrella… como tú.-  
Ella abrió los ojos de par en par algo asustada. Y de a poco comenzó a alejarse del elfo con desconfianza.  
-Oh, por favor… discúlpame si te he incomodado. No ha sido mi intención- Dijo Elrond.- En esta casa no tienen nada que temer. Los enemigos que los han acechado ya se han retirado y no se atreverán a franquear nuestros territorios. Thorin me ha contado de su largo viaje y aquí recibirán reposo, comida y consejo. Y tú también estás incluida- Dijo mirándola a la muchacha.  
El príncipe enano tardó en darse cuenta de quién era aquella doncella que tenía la osadía de sentarse en la cama al lado del hijo de su hermana. Habrá sido por el cansancio acumulado en el viaje o que tal vez no había podido vislumbrar que debajo de toda esa maraña de quejas, resoplidos y suciedad, había una mujer madura. Se dio cuenta cuando Elrond se había dirigido a ella.  
-Joven mujer, me ha dicho Thorin que te han encontrado robando un poney. ¿Es eso cierto?-  
-Sí… supongo que si…que se yo…no recuerdo nada de eso.-  
-¿Desde dónde comienza tu memoria? Por favor, cuéntanos-  
Azul se dio cuenta de que ese elfo quería ayudarla. Ese fulgor que sentía dentro de ella no se había ido y la animaba a contar toda la verdad. Así lo hizo. Cuando hubo terminado, preguntó:  
-¿Puede hacerme volver a mi casa?-  
-Para tratar de hacer eso primero debes recordar de dónde vienes. Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.-  
Thorin festejó dentro de él pero Kili hizo todo lo contrario. Elrond se acercó al joven enano y comenzó a examinarlo.  
-Mmm… los enanos son una raza extremadamente fuerte. Creo que podrás levantarte y almorzar algo con todos tus compañeros.  
Esto alegró a todos. Luego de varias semanas podrían degustar un buen plato caliente sin estar en la intemperie y sin comer en el piso. Azul se retiró de la habitación para dejar que Kili se vistiera y fue conducida hacia uno de los grandes balcones que la casa poseía. Allí se estaba preparando todo para el almuerzo. Varios elfos de ambos sexos disponían de la mesa como si fuera un gran banquete para un rey. A la muchacha la sentaron en una silla, lejos de la mesa principal. Al minuto, llegaron sus compañeros de viaje y se alegró que Kili pudiera caminar por sus propios medios, siempre ante la atenta mirada de su hermano. Thorin se sentó al lado de Elrond.  
La comida fue servida en la mesa. Variados platos en carne y diversas ensaladas fueron puestos y los enanos no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre ella. Por su parte, Azul, asqueada de tanta carne, tomó las ensaladas.  
-¿Qué es lo que tomas mujer?- Dijo Bofur.- ¡Esto da energías!- Y le ofreció un trozo enorme de carne.  
-Gracias, pero cuando termine las ensaladas lo comeré. No es que cocines mal, sino que estoy un poco cansada de la carne asada.-  
Bofur torció los labios.  
-Humanos…- Se le escuchó decir. Azul sonrió.  
Fili y Kili se sentaron al lado suyo y Balin enfrente. Y mientras almorzaban, la opinión de Azul del grupo de enanos comenzó a cambiar paulatinamente. No podía borrar de su memoria todos los tratos malos que ellos le habían dado, pero notó que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para enmendar aquel terrible error. Ahora nadie de ellos, salvo su jefe, ponía en dudas si era una demonio o no. Prefería mil veces ser considerada como una hechicera antes que la otra denominación. El haber salvado a Kili le había dado un status entre ellos valorable, ¿pero cuánto más duraría?  
Thorin miraba de reojo a su grupo que reía animadamente. Para él fueron servidas variedades de carnes y para Elrond variedades de hojas y brotes.  
-En algo tienes razón…- Comenzó hablando el elfo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del enano.- No parece ser de estos lugares, pero no creo que sea una demonio. Este lugar está protegido contra esas criaturas, pero si ella ha pasado esas barreras no hay por qué temer. Lo que me inquieta es otra cosa… ¿Has presenciado alguna anormalidad en el viaje? ¿Algo que haya cambiado alguna costumbre entre los tuyos?-  
-Todo empezó con Kili ofreciéndole ayuda, luego cayeron Bofur y Balin, y por lo que veo, ahora Fili está en el mismo trance.-  
El elfo clavó su vista en cada uno de ellos. No. No notaba nada malo.  
-¿Algo más? ¿Algo que hayas visto u oído?-  
El enano hizo memoria.  
-Esa noche una luz iluminó la noche cerrada. Y con ella un ruido ensordecedor hizo que espantara a los poneys que teníamos. Sólo nos quedó uno, que luego se lo comieron los trolls. Una franja sin nubes quedó en el cielo y pude ver que nuestra más adorada constelación estaba desapareciendo.-  
-"Corona de Durin"- Dijo Elrond atando cabos.- No eres el único que ha prestado atención a lo que en el cielo sucedía. Thorin, esto es un presagio, y me temo que es uno de los malos. No es casualidad de que la constelación haya desaparecido y esta muchacha haya aparecido en sus caminos. No creo que ella sea el mal en persona, pero que ocurrirán cosas relacionadas con tu linaje, eso tenlo por seguro. Cuando entré en aquella habitación sentí que su presencia era transformada por el poder que prevalece en Imladris, y que gracias a él, podemos defender nuestras fronteras. Sé que ella en este momento lo siente.-  
-¿Y cuál es ese poder para que una simple humana pueda sentirlo?-  
-Un poder que los valar nos han dado y hemos protegido con nuestra vida.- La respuesta de Elrond dejó a Thorin con sabor a poco.

El almuerzo había terminado y la tarde llegaba con una ligera brisa. A la muchacha le fue devuelta su mochila y ella se retiró a su habitación para examinar bien sus pertenencias y probar con ellas si podía recuperar algo de su memoria.  
En la cama dispersó el contenido del bolso. Allí estaban los restos del celular que Thorin había roto, el libro de matemáticas el cuaderno con la cartuchera llena de lápices, el cortapluma y la linterna. Volvió a revisar los bolsillos y encontró su reproductor de música con los auriculares y algo de dinero.  
_"Me parece que esto no me va a servir de mucho"_ pensó al ver el dinero desparramado en la cama…  
Tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo.  
"Mmmm… al parecer me dedico a las matemáticas… pero estos dibujos…" Había varios de ellos entre las cuentas y en las demás hojas. Esto le animó un poco y salió de su habitación con el cuaderno y la cartuchera al jardín y probar que tan buena era dibujando.  
Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta sentarse en la hierba, mientras que su espalda descansaba en un centenario árbol. Empezó primero por cosas simples: una hoja, algunas flores… Luego siguió con estructuras y paisajes y por último con personas. Al ver que dominaba los trazos, se sintió mejor consigo misma. Mientras disfrutaba de su (poca) memoria recuperada, vio a lo lejos, como queriendo no ser descubiertos, a un hombre y una elfa tomados de las manos y mirándose tiernamente. Sin dudarlo, y tratando de captar tan bella escena, Azul comenzó a dibujarlos tan rápido como le era posible.  
_"Por lo menos en este mundo el amor existe"_ Dijo ella en voz alta.  
-¡Claro que existe!- respondió el mayor  
- Aunque a veces no se demuestre al principio o se oculte bajo la máscara de un falso demonio-  
Azul se sobresaltó. Fili y Kili aparecieron detrás de ella.  
-¡Me van a matar de un susto!- Rugió ella.  
-Lo tienes merecido por hacerte pasar por un demonio- Bromeó Kili.  
-Perdón pero el status de "demonio" me lo dio Thorin ¿eh?-  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? ¡Déjame ver!- Dijo Fili un tanto jocoso y le sacó de las manos su cuaderno. Comenzó a mirarlo y quedarse impresionado por los dibujos. Luego se los pasó a su hermano tirándoselo.  
-¡Dame eso!- Dijo Azul.  
- ¡Son geniales! ¿Nos regalas uno?-  
La tranquilidad que ella había conseguido en aquel lugar se había esfumando. Comenzó a correrlos por todo el jardín tratando de alcanzarlos. Al final se cansó y un nudo en la garganta apareció.  
-Solo… solo quería un poco de paz…- Dijo ella resignada y emprendió el regreso hacia su habitación.  
Al ver lo que habían logrado, Fili y Kili se miraron y corrieron tras ella.  
-Espera.-Dijo Kili tomándola de la mano  
-No fue nuestra intención. Toma.-Y le entregó el cuaderno.- Queríamos tratar de alegrarte un poco. Es que… desde que te conocemos te hemos tratado mal, yo principalmente. Queremos que nos conozcas tal cual somos. Con nuestras virtudes y nuestros defectos. Queremos que dejes atrás que los enanos somos… bueno… lo que has visto. Danos esa oportunidad como le diste a Kili cuando él te brindó su apoyo.-  
Al escuchar esas palabras Azul miró a Fili directo a los ojos.  
- Thorin se enojará con ustedes…-  
-Thorin se dará cuenta tarde o temprano lo que realmente eres. Es un poco testarudo, pero cuando lo conozcas mejor, te agradará.-  
Miró a Kili como pidiendo una opinión  
-Sólo dale tiempo, como el tiempo que nosotros pedimos para que nos conozcas.-  
-¿Qué dicen Balin y Bofur de esto?-  
-Venimos en representación de ellos.-Respondió Fili.  
Ella suspiró. Jamás pensó que Fili le haría ese planteo. Y debía admitir algo que se le había incrustado en el corazón a pesar de que las cosas comenzaran a suavizarse: guardaba rencor. Sabía, o por lo menos intuía que pasaría más de un mes en aquellas tierras, y debía estar en buenos términos. ¿Por qué no decía "Ok, acepto"? ¿Tan difícil era dar un poco de confianza?  
-Yo… lo voy a pensar. No me pidan que dé una respuesta rápida. ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Crees que es fácil aguantar un mes con gente que te calumnia por algo que no hiciste? ¿Qué pides un poco de ayuda cuando te sientes mal?-Algo en ella comenzaba a soltarse, un sentimiento reprimido por mucho tiempo- ¿O que, sin poder hablar por enfermedad, ninguno tuviera la bondad para ver qué pasaba? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ PASASTE FRÍO COMO EL QUE PASÉ YO?! ¡¿SIN PODER PROBAR BOCADO CUANDO TU CUERPO PEDÍA A GRITOS QUE LE DIERAS ALGO PARA MANTENERTE EN PIE Y QUE LUEGO TE LO QUITARAN PENSANDO QUE LO ESTABA DESPRECIANDO?! ¡DÍMELO!- Los ojos de Azul estaban desorbitados y empañados. Su voz, que había aumentado en volumen mientras decía cada palabra, hizo que los elfos que pasaban por allí detuvieran su camino. Ella se marchó de allí conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Los jóvenes enanos se quedaron paralizados y se miraron un tanto avergonzados. Fue Kili quien retomó la compostura. Fili quiso ir a buscarla pero su hermano se lo impidió.  
-Déjala, es para peor. Creo que es mejor así, que haya tenido este arranque de violencia.-  
Ni bien entró a los pasillos, la muchacha se dirigió hacia su habitación. En el camino se encontró con Thorin y Elrond.  
-¡Las casualidades del destino! ¡Estábamos busc….!-Elrond paró en seco lo que iba a decir al verla tan alterada- ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-¡QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA!- Bramó ella dejando helados tanto al enano como al elfo.  
Y a unos metros de allí abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave para que nadie la moleste.


	13. Cuando la memoria florece

_Buenas noches gente hermosa de toda Tierra Media!_  
_Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado! =) Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Eileen88: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Sí, Azul está como muy llorona... el cambio de ambiente la predispone mal... Creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que hagamos tal o cual cosa porque otros nos manden, o que reaccionemos cómo si no hubiera pasado nada frente a personas que nos trataron mal... No es que la vida de Azul sea lamentos (que dicho sea de paso, habrá más) sino que las acciones que toma o que otros toman repercuten en su vida de una manera que ella no está acostumbrada (y quién no? sacarla de la casa para meterla en un cuento fantastico =P )_

_Gente hermosa, les dejo un pequeño temita que van a tener que escuchar más adelante._

_watch?v=thQVxrfODGA_  
_Nos leemos!_

* * *

**_Cuando la memoria florece._**

En todos sus miles de años de vida, nadie le había dirigido la palabra de ese modo, y menos estando en su propia morada.  
Thorin miraba a Elrond entre incrédulo y feliz. Había visto como una cualquiera frenaba a uno de los más grandes elfos de toda la Tierra Media y eso no se pagaba con nada. Agradeció a Aulë por estar allí en ese momento.  
Elrond tuvo la precaución de no enojarse con la muchacha, a pesar de la violenta manera de dirigirse hacia él. Con su fino oído, escuchó llantos del otro lado de la puerta. Llamó a uno de los guardias que le ofreció una daga para forzar la cerradura. Al entrar la vieron llorando sentada en uno de los varios sillones con su rostro oculto por sus manos.  
-¿Qué fue esa reacción Azul? ¿Así nos pagas por recibirte con los brazos abiertos?- Dijo Elrond amablemente, pero tratando de sonsacarle algo.  
Azul levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz del elfo. Se levantó automáticamente y retrocedió al ver que él avanzaba hacia ella.  
-¡No me digas Azul! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!- Se colocó detrás del sillón y tomó las almohadas a modo de proyectil.  
- Mira, no sé qué es lo que te ha ocurrido, pero esta actitud no resuelve los problemas.-  
-¡¿Y qué si no resuelve mis problemas?! ¡¿Qué si quiero gritar, patalear y descargarme?! ¡¿Eh?!-  
-Y después dices que no eres una demonio…- Espetó Thorin.  
-¡Principalmente tú no me hables! ¡Tú eres el que se comportó como un demonio todo este tiempo!- Le tiró un almohadón que fácilmente el enano atrapó en el aire.  
-¡Hice lo que debía hacer! ¡Proteger a mi gente! ¡Y tú no eres parte de nosotros! ¡Ya bastante tuve que soportar tus quejas y tus dolores! ¡Te trajimos aquí por lástima!-  
-¡¿Por lástima?!¡Ni siquiera a un perro se le trata por lástima como ustedes me trataron! ¡¿Y si tanto aborrecimiento te doy, por qué volvieron a buscarme!?-  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Deberías darle las gracias a Kili! ¡Él fue el único que deseó buscarte, nada más! ¡¿Y tú cómo le has pagado?! ¡Casi muere por tu soberana impertinencia!-  
-¡Yo no sugerí venir hasta este lugar! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía! ¡¿O acaso a ti también se te ha borrado la memoria?!-  
-¡Sea o no sea verdad lo de tu memoria, pusiste a Kili en peligro!-  
-¡No me cambies de tema estúpido!-  
Aquello iba perfilándose de mal a peor. Elrond se convenció de que ella era de otro lugar y que en verdad no sabía nada de nada, pues nunca nadie les espetaría tal insulto a dos figuras tan importantes como ellos. Reconoció también, que la presión ejercida por los enanos sobre la muchacha durante la travesía desencadenaba en esta explosión de rabia y furia contra ellos, en particular contra su jefe.  
Loca como estaba, tiró el segundo almohadón que Elrond esquivó con facilidad. Ella trató de salir de aquella habitación, pero Thorin quiso seguir discutiendo y trató de detenerla tomándole del brazo. Ella lo movió para que él no lo hiciera.  
Azul salió corriendo por los pasillos. Balin y Bofur, atraídos por el griterío de su señor, se dirigían hacia aquella habitación cuando vieron que Azul corría por los pasillos alejándose de ésta, mientras que Thorin salía con una expresión desencajada y severa, al igual que Elrond.  
La pobre muchacha siguió avanzando hasta doblar en una esquina cuando se topó con alguien que la hizo trastabillar y caer al piso. La reconoció enseguida, aquella era la doncella que había visto y dibujado. Se trataba también de la misma doncella que la esperaba en la habitación y le dio la bienvenida al país.  
Vio los ojos de la humana enrojecidos del llanto y tuvo piedad de ella aunque no sabía bien de qué se trataba. Intentó acercarse.  
-Muchacha, ¿Qué tiene su espíritu para derramar esas grandes lágrimas? ¿Acaso no está a gusto en esas tierras?- Acto seguido intentó acariciarle sus cabellos.  
-¡No me toques!- Respondió la humana a la defensiva.  
-Veo en tus ojos sufrimiento. Demasiado para alguien que recién ha alcanzado la madurez de la juventud.- Al escuchar pasos que venían del príncipe enano, y por deducción, también su padre, ésta le hizo una seña para que no se acercaran.- ¿Acaso no confías en la buena voluntad de los elfos? O tal vez…-  
Y sin poder darle tiempo a nada, rápida como una gacela libre, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de esa desdichada mujer.  
Un abrazo.  
Tan simple como eso.  
Un acto de cariño bastaba para que las últimas lágrimas salieran de los ojos de Azul, pero esta vez fueron más sentidas. La calidez que emanaba de aquella elfa hizo que la tensión que retenía los sentimientos de tristeza y abandono se desvaneciera y por fin pudieran aflorar para desaparecer de aquel espíritu que no pertenecía a aquél mundo.  
Un abrazo de amigas, nada más que eso necesitaba Azul.  
Al principio intentó zafarse, pero la carencia de afecto que sentía hizo que su voluntad flanqueara y se dejara llevar por el abrazo. Y lloró más aferrándose a las ropas de la elfa. Hasta que, poco a poco, casi en un dulce sueño, cayó rendida inconsciente en el hombro de Arwen Undómiel, Estrella de la Tarde.  
Los brazos fuertes de Elrond la alzaron cuando llegó al encuentro de su hija.  
-Gracias-  
-Me da mucha pena que alguien tan joven como ella sufra de esa manera. ¿Podría hablar con los enanos a solas Padre?-  
Elrond asintió mientras llevaba a la humana a sus aposentos.  
-Thorin, hijo de Thrain, por favor reúne a tus compañeros. Hablaremos de este tema.- Dijo amablemente Arwen al dirigirse al príncipe.  
Tras una larga charla, se aclararon varios puntos. Arwen escuchó atentamente las versiones de cada uno de los enanos con respecto a Azul y dedujo que ninguno de ellos se había comportado adecuadamente frente a una mujer, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero no a propósito, sino por desconocimiento. Había resistido igual o más que un hombre o enano la velocidad de marcha, el frío, la intemperie con casi nada de ropas y el hambre…. más de lo que una mujer pudiera soportar. Instó a los enanos a mirar esas virtudes que Azul tenía y que ninguno de ellos se había percatado.  
Habían hecho efectos sus palabras en ellos salvo en Thorin, que seguía manteniendo su postura sobre la mujer, ya no considerándola como una demonio, pero sí como alguien peligroso.  
Uno a uno se fue retirando de la sala hasta que Thorin se quedó unos segundos a solas con Arwen.  
-Thorin hijo de Thrain, algo te aqueja. Lo noto en tu rostro aunque no preguntaré. Pero en cierta forma descargas lo que te acongoja con la muchacha. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella y limar asperezas.-  
-Tal vez. Pero ella se quedará aquí. No puede venir con nosotros.-  
-Sí, tal vez. Pero algo me dice que ella estará más ligada a ti que a cualquier otro enano.- E hizo una reverencia para finalizar la conversación.

Esa misma noche, ya cuando la luna estaba en su cénit, un desfile de guerreros invadía los jardines de Rivendell. Cinco catres finamente preparados para la ocasión eran llevados por cuatro guerreros cada uno cuyo peso descansaban en sus hombros. En esos catres, reposaban los caídos producto de la batalla entre los orcos. Su última morada: el mar, el río que cruzaba el país los llevaría directo y sin impedimentos.  
Los enanos presenciaron desde un balcón la ceremonia y vieron como los elfos dejaban los catres en el agua para que la corriente los llevase a su destino final. Una lenta y triste melodía, casi como un susurro, comenzaba a escucharse en el país para luego morir en el corazón de cada uno de los elfos.

* * *

_Los salones eran enormes, y muy fríos a la vez. La piedra tallada y pulida, el acero siempre brillante y el mithril tan preciado. Y ella, en medio de la inmensidad del lugar, dondequiera que estuviese. A lo lejos, un pasillo que daba a un balcón donde se podía observar una ciudad magnífica y muy rica.  
-¿Te gusta mi reino?- Escuchó que alguien le hablaba al oído. Ella se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie._

* * *

Azul se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Siguió remoloneando más en su habitación. La luz del sol ya bañaba su cara y se tapó con su frazada. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se sentaba al lado de ella.  
-Arriba, que ya la mañana ha pasado…-  
-Mmmm… ¿qué hora es?-  
-Pasadas las once.- Y tiernamente apartó la frazada que le cubría el rostro y tocaba sus cabellos. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.  
-Mamá… un rato más… hoy no tengo que trabajar…-  
-No es necesario eso…- sonrió divertida  
-Soñé algo muy raro… que me secuestraban unos enanos y me mataban de hambre…Después llegaba a una ciudad… bah… un pueblo…-  
-No te preocupes… nada te pasará estando en Rivendel…-  
El susto fue tremendo para Arwen cuando Azul se sobresaltó al escuchar aquél nombre. Pero la humana se movió tanto en su cama que se arrimó demasiado al borde y cayó al piso. Arwen empezó a reírse.  
-¿Estás bien?- Dijo entre risas.  
Azul se levantó dolorida, con una mano tomándose la frente.  
-¿No fue un sueño, verdad?-  
Arwen la miró mientras la mujer se sentaba en la cama.  
-No.- Dijo Arwen. Azul suspiró.- Todo lo que viviste fue real. Pero no te aflijas, siempre se puede encontrar una luz por más que las sombras se interpongan en tu camino-  
-Pero… ¿cómo encontrar ese camino cuando ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi verdadero nombre?- Allí, Azul le contó el origen del nombre que le había puesto Kili.  
-Entonces deberías confiar más en los valars. Ellos seguro tienen algo muy importante para ti, aunque aún no puedas entenderlo.-  
-¿Valar?-  
-Sí, los dioses que crearon todo lo que ves.- Y empezó a contarle su visión de cómo ese mundo fue formado. Quién era Eru, los valars, sus hijos y sus enemigos.- Creo que con el tiempo, ya lo aprenderás. Pero vamos, un nuevo día ha comenzado y luego del desayuno tienes que dar un par de explicaciones a mi padre.-  
Azul se encogió de hombros.  
Aquella mañana amaneció blanca. Arwen le prestó una capa más abrigada para que la muchacha se la pusiera y juntas fueron hacia el salón. Allí estaban el grupo de enanos sin Thorin. Ella, sintiendo vergüenza por su anterior comportamiento se sentó sin decir una palabra y un silencio incómodo reinó por unos instantes en la mesa.  
-Yo… -Balbuceó Azul.  
-¿Quieres jugo de naranja?- Preguntó Fili cortándole lo que ella diría. Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.  
-¿Eh?..ah… sí… gracias.-  
-¿Y algo de salchichas o tocino? Esto lo hemos cocinado nosotros. ¡Estos elfos no saben lo que es bueno! ¡Con todas esas hojas que comen!- Dijo Bofur animadamente mientras le tendía el plato ya que estaba sentado al lado de ella.  
Ella lo miró y sin darle tiempo a nada lo abrazó.  
-Pero…pero… ¿qué…?-  
-Gracias…-dijo ella suavemente. Y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Bofur se ruborizó en gran manera.- Perdón por lo de ayer-Dijo al resto.-Por todas las groserías que les dije y por el mal rato que les hice pasar… más a ustedes dos.-Y señaló a los hermanos.  
-Azul…-Dijo Balin que estaba a su lado.- Es cierto que no nos hemos comportado muy bien contigo, por lo cual tu actitud fue comprensible. Y recién ahora entendemos tu postura y tu fortaleza…-  
-¿Fortaleza?-Pensó ella.  
-…por lo tanto, oficialmente diremos que eres una poderosa hechicera.-  
La cara boba que puso Azul hizo reír a Balin.  
-Bueno, por lo menos ya no te consideramos un demonio.-  
-Bueno… sí.-Dijo ella pensativa aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea.  
-Y también consideramos que no representas ningún peligro para nosotros… salvo Thorin.-  
-¿Él sigue con la misma idea?-  
-Sí. Y dice que no piensa compartir mesa contigo por más que nosotros pensemos lo contrario de ti y que tengas el favor de los elfos.- Dijo Fili mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tocino a la boca  
La última información que recibió no le movió un pelo a la muchacha. No le importaba demasiado que el jefe de los enanos no se sentara con ella y agradecía a Dios de no verle la cara, pero sí le molestaba que no deponga esa actitud soberbia e impetuosa que Thorin poseía.  
Ya más animada con el nuevo lugar que se había hecho en ese grupo, desayunó con la certeza que disfrutaba en verdad la compañía de esos enanos. Una vez finalizado, una de las doncellas de Arwen se acercó pidiendo su presencia frente al jefe de los elfos que ya se encontraba en su estudio esperándola. Ella respiró profundo y fue a su encuentro pero acompañada con buenos augurios y palabras acogedores de su grupo.  
Thorin miraba toda esta escena bien alejado sin que lo vieran. De brazos cruzados, apenas había probado bocado de su desayuno. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo una "humana" le hacía frente a él? ¿A Thorin hijo de Thrain, príncipe del linaje de Durin en descendencia directa? Y lo peor de todo, ¡los hijos de su hermana! ¡Ellos estaban de risas con "ella" como si fuera de la familia!  
Las palabras de Arwen todavía taladraban su cabeza pero se negaba a aceptarlas. No, ella no iría a Erebor.  
El ruido que hizo su estómago le hizo recordar que su desayuno se enfriaba y lo devoró en silencio. Ese día no se dejó ver por ninguno de sus compañeros y en los días que siguieron sólo se dejó ver por su compañía. Tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su mente y no podía hacerlo cerca de aquella muchacha.  
La conversación con Elrond duró hasta después del almuerzo. Los elfos que deambulaban cerca del estudio de su señor contaron que de vez en cuando se escuchaban alguna que otra llamada de atención de Elrond hacia la mujer y algún que otro enojo por parte de ésta. Por lo visto, en ese diálogo comenzaban a limarse asperezas.

Los enanos no pudieron salir del territorio de Imladris tan fácilmente. Los exploradores del país divisaron nuevas tropas de orcos, aún lejos, que se dirigían al lugar. Esta vez, Elrond mismo mejoró a sus guerreros, los combatirían antes de que entraran en sus moradas. Por lo cual, la partida de Thorin y compañía se retrasó dos semanas más. Mientras esto sucedía, se les dio a los enanos preciosos metales para labrar mejores armas para su viaje y a cambio de esto, ayudaron a los elfos a mejorar sus armaduras para la inminente batalla que se les acercaba. Azul fue instruida en el arte de montar por decisión de Arwen y cuyo instructor era el joven Aragorn que había conocido cuando estaba prisionera. En sus ratos libres, ella dibujaba todo lo que veía: árboles, flores, elfos, construcciones, todo. Sentía tal aprehensión por el dibujo que casi su cuaderno estaba lleno de garabatos, rayones y arabescos. Sólo 5 hojas le quedaban. Utilizó las primeras dos para satisfacer un capricho de los hermanos, Fili y Kili, que ahora el rubio era tan querido como Kili. Luego le siguió Balin y Bofur, que se sintieron muy complacidos cuando recibieron el humilde obsequio y lo tomaron como un fortalecimiento en su relación. Pero la última hoja quedó en blanco. Pensó que el dibujo de Thorin podría llenar el espacio, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto hacía días. Preguntó a Bofur un día en que estaba trabajando con los metales obsequiados en una de las herrerías de los elfos.  
Al entrar al lugar, varios elfos la miraron preguntándose cómo una mujer se atrevía a inmiscuirse en un lugar que tradicionalmente era del sexo masculino. El calor que allí había era sofocante y el vestido largo no ayudaba. Preguntó a varios elfos dónde podría encontrarse el enano y la condujeron hacia él. Bofur estaba cubierto de sudor con el torso desnudo empapado de sudor. Con sus manos daba forma a golpes con un martillo a una hoja de metal para formar una espada acorde a su tamaño.  
-Buenas tardes.-  
Bofur, serio como estaba, levantó su mirada hacia la entrada, agradeció el calor del lugar pues al ver a Azul se ruborizó por estar a medio vestir. El color de sus mejillas fue disimulado por el esfuerzo que estuvo haciendo minutos antes.  
-¡Azul! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No es propio de una mujer estar en lugares como éste!-  
-¿Y eso quién lo dice?- Dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa. Bofur intentó ponerse su camisa.- No seas tan delicado conmigo, ya bastante calor hace aquí para que te pongas eso.-  
Bofur se sorprendió al escuchar esto y pensó si ella sería "pura". Según la tradición de los enanos, sólo la esposa podía ver el torso desnudo de su marido.  
-¿No tienes vergüenza de verme así?-  
-No. A mí me daría vergüenza si me vieras de esta manera… Yo tengo que ocultar cosas que, a pesar de que las tape, saltan a la vista…-  
Bofur estalló de risa.  
-¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo él luego de reírse.  
-¿Has visto a Thorin? Me he dado cuenta de que no lo he visto en días y pensé que tú sabrías dónde está.-  
El semblante de Bofur cambió radicalmente. Ella al ver su rostro guardó silencio.  
-Mira… mi lealtad con Thorin me impide hablar. Sé donde está pero no puedo decirte.-  
-¿Me está evitando?-  
Bofur no contestó.  
-Ok ok…. Tú callas pero el silencio grita… Tu lealtad es admirable Bofur, aunque a veces no entienda las razones de esa lealtad. No te preocupes. Si lo veo, no le diré que tuvimos esta conversación.-  
Azul salió de la herrería. El viento frío golpeó su rostro y comenzó a tiritar. Ya el sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando miró a su alrededor y sintió deseos de dibujar. Reprimió ese sentimiento sabiendo que ya casi no le quedaban hojas. A lo lejos, la mujer divisó a una tropa que dejaba las tierras para protegerlas de los orcos que estaban en camino. Llevaban sus mejores armas y armaduras, quería exterminar aquella amenaza de una vez por todas.  
La luna llena ocupaba el firmamento ahora que el sol se había ido. Sólo se escuchaban las risas de los elfos y enanos, los platos y el tintineo de las copas con vino.  
Balin miró a la joven humana que tenía sus ojos fijos en la inmensidad del paisaje nocturno que se veía por uno de los tantos balcones del salón donde se encontraban. Sus largos años de experiencia bien ganada y la nueva confianza establecida entre ellos animaron a entablar una conversación profunda.  
-¿Aún piensas en tu memoria?-  
Ella lo miró y una tímida sonrisa surgió.  
-No mucho. Luego de la extensa charla con Elrond me ha bajado los humos de la cabeza…y matando dos pájaros de un tiro, me explicó muchas cosas que suceden en esta tierra. No me gusta no saber las cosas.-  
-¿Entonces por qué tan pensativa?- Y su mirada se posó en los ojos de ella. En esa mirada, Azul comprendió que podía confiar en él, casi tanto como si fuera su (olvidado) padre. Y un nuevo voto de confianza se enlazó entre ellos.  
- Desde que llegamos a Rivendell todos nosotros cambiamos. ¡Y menos mal que fue para bien!- Dirigió su mirada a los hermanos que reían producto de la bebida junto con Bofur.- Ya considero a Fili y Kili como hermanos, a Bofur como un buen amigo y a ti… tal vez como un padre…-  
Balin sonrió al escuchar esas tiernas palabras.  
-… pero Thorin…-  
-Thorin es un hueso duro de roer. Para colmo, el estar en territorio de los elfos tampoco hace que su mirada sobre ti cambie demasiado. Él es un…-Se cuidó de decir la palabra "príncipe".- enano con muchas responsabilidades, que haría lo imposible para que todos nosotros lleguemos sanos y salvos a Erebor.-  
-Sí, pero cuando dices "nosotros" se refiere a "ustedes". Acuérdate que no iré con ustedes cuando emprendan la marcha…-  
Era cierto. Thorin se oponía terminantemente. Se había olvidado de que el plan original era dejar a la mujer en Imladris para que los elfos se encargaran de ella y desligarse de esa responsabilidad. Ahora, donde la situación con Azul era totalmente distinta, lamentaba haber tomado esa decisión.  
- Aún así, todavía no está dada la última palabra. Hasta que los caminos no sean seguros no podremos seguir. Tal vez, con ayuda de Aulë, vengas con nosotros.-  
Aquellas palabras pronunciadas como una débil esperanza se hicieron realidad esa misma noche.  
Unas pocas velas estaban encendidas, las suficientes como para iluminar los pasillos pero el frío invernal las apagaba de a poco con ayuda del viento que se colaba por las ventanas. Pronto, la ciudad de Imladris quedó bañada solamente por la luz de la luna.  
Los soldados que no fueron al frente de batalla hacían guardia, las doncellas y los nobles dormían, Azul y los enanos también… salvo Thorin que se había quedado despierto junto con una vela encendida. En sus manos, su tan preciada arpa dorada cantaba melodías de batallas ancestrales, héroes y enemigos derrotados. Y junto con la voz de Thorin hacían un dúo bellísimo que lamentablemente nadie escuchaba. Sólo las estrellas y la gran luna disfrutaban aquel espectáculo.  
La voz de Thorin, aunque entonaba con gran belleza, transmitía tristeza y preocupación. El viento, existencia que deambula por todos los rincones, escuchaba cada palabra y cada nota de la dulce melodía que enano y arpa interpretaban. Así fue que esta melodía fue escuchada por Aulë y por Irmo, Señor de las Visiones. Desde su pensamiento, Aulë vio a uno de los descendientes de los siete padres enanos en ese profundo lamento.  
-Creo que es hora de que no estés solo, hijo de Durin. ¡Hijo de Manwë! ¡Gracias por mantenerme informado! ¡Pero ahora te pido humildemente que hagas algo por mí!- Dijo Aulë. Luego se dirigió a su congénere.- Irmo, estoy agradecido por la ayuda prestada, ¿seguirás ayudándome luego de lo que ya sabes que haré?-  
-Mientras ella no caiga en la tentación, cuenta con mi ayuda Aulë. Todos los valar estamos contigo.-  
Azul dormía plácidamente en su habitación, bien abrigada. El viento hizo de las suyas para entrar en sus aposentos y destrabar las ventanas silenciosamente. Junto con él, traía aquella dulce melodía para que la muchacha lo escuchara en sueños.

* * *

_-Aún no me has respondido, ¿Te gusta mi reino?- Esta vez, Azul vio que el que le hablaba era Thorin. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre una de los arcos de piedra, cruzado de brazos. Su mirada, directo al horizonte y su rostro, sereno e imperturbable. En ese estado de serenidad lo vio Azul y su corazón cambió. De los labios de Thorin salió una dulce melodía y ella no quiso interrumpirlo…sólo quería escuchar…_

* * *

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, odiándose a sí misma por haber terminado su sueño de aquella manera. A pesar de que aún le caía mal el jefe de los enanos, reconocía que el sueño le había gustado. El viento frío en su rostro le hizo entender que las ventanas se abrieron y de mala gana se levantó a cerrarlas. Cuando estaba enfrente de ellas, escuchó una melodía que no pudo resistir. Era la misma que había soñado.  
-Estúpido inconsciente…-pensó-… asociar sonidos a los sueños.-  
Pero la música siguió escuchándose y el corazón de Azul latió con más fuerza hasta que su curiosidad pudo que su razón. Se vistió y tomó su cuaderno y lápiz. Ya no quería esperar más y dibujaría el origen de esa melodía.  
Caminó silenciosa por los pasillos tratando de que el elfo no sintiera su presencia (pensamiento bastante ingenuo) y arruinara tan bella música.  
A medida que avanzaba, el sonido se hacía más fuerte; señal que estaba acercándose. Divisó una pequeña, titilante y débil luz doblando a la derecha por el pasillo que seguía.  
En puntitas de pies se acercó hasta acercarse a la esquina y sigilosamente se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la pared.  
Thorin seguía tocando su arpa, pero su instinto de guerrero le decía que alguien había llegado y no se atrevía a mostrarse, no aún. No tomó acción alguna para tratar de descubrir quién era el elfo que osaba espiarlo de esa manera.  
Azul comenzó a temblar del frío, era un grave error haber salido sin una frazada y ahora sus manos pagaban las consecuencias al no poder hacer trazos precisos en la última hoja que le quedaba. Para empezar, dibujó aquellos arcos de piedra que había soñado. Y mientras dibujaba y escuchaba aquella música, otra melodía comenzó a usurparse el lugar en su mente. Una que su memoria trataba de sacarla a la luz y hacía esfuerzos enormes por hacerlo. La primera melodía le estaba haciendo recordar otra, pero de su infancia.  
Un estornudo por parte de la muchacha interrumpió a ambos. Thorin resopló.  
-¿Por qué te ocultas entre las sombras, mujer humana?- y volvió a tocar el arpa.  
El estómago de Azul dio un brinco al ser descubierta. Abochornada, salió de las sombras con la mirada en el suelo cual niña descubierta por una travesura. Thorin no la miraba, Su vista estaba perdida en lo profundo de la noche.  
-Aún no me has respondido, ¿por qué te ocultas?-  
Ella se sorprendió con la similitud de la oración dicha por Thorin en ese momento con la del Thorin de sus sueños.  
- Perdón… no quería interrumpir… es sólo que…- Embelesada por aquella música, no terminó su frase.  
-Sigo esperando.- Insistió Thorin.  
-Es que… -Costaba explicarse.- ¿Podría quedarme y escucharte un poco? Prometo no molestarte-  
-¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?- Su voz se hacía más grave y tensa.  
- Porque hace que recuerde cosas de mi pasado…-confesó.  
Thorin la miró, y con la cabeza le hizo señas para que se sentara en un amplio banco de madera, casi enfrente de él. Luego siguió mirando la noche.  
A medida que la música seguía, ella recordaba poco a poco las notas de esa melodía olvidada en su memoria. Era el ambiente ideal para seguir dibujando. Lentamente, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a terminar el boceto. Al ver a Thorin en aquella posición, se le ocurrió dibujarlo y de tanto en tanto lo miraba disimuladamente para dibujar su postura, sus detalles, ropas, su rostro… sus labios. Éste sentía las miradas de la joven y de reojo también la miraba para ver qué hacía.  
La música terminó abruptamente y Thorin se incorporó adquiriendo su postura habitual de enano arrogante. La vela estaba ya le quedaba la mitad de su vida.  
-¿Así termina?- Preguntó Azul inocentemente.  
-Sí. Tu presencia no me inspira a seguir tocando.-  
Ese fue un duro revés para la muchacha.  
-¡No, por favor! ¡Sigue tocando! ¡Es muy bello!-  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para hechizarme con tus escritos?- Y miró el cuaderno que llevaba.  
-¿Sigues con eso?- Suspiró.-Mira, para que veas que no estoy haciendo nada malo.-  
Y le mostró el boceto a medio terminar.  
Thorin tuvo que tragarse sus palabras amargas. Era la primera vez que veía sus dibujos; anteriormente los había despreciado cuando se enteró de que ella sabía dibujar. Ahora, su opinión era otra. Siguió pasando las páginas del cuaderno para ver si no era mera casualidad que el dibujo le había salido bien, pero no. Todos eran de una destreza sin igual. Alzó la vista para devolvérselo a su dueña y la vio sentada, allí donde le había dicho que se acomodara. Cabizbaja por el resultado de sus duras palabras. Sabía que el asunto de su memoria era un tanto delicado para ella. ¿Por qué seguía propinándole palabras desgraciadas?  
-Toma.- Y le tendió el cuaderno. – Tu mano tiene la destreza de la mano de un enano con un martillo y cincel al dar forma una roca-  
Era la primera vez que Thorin le decía un cumplido. Azul enrojeció pero no subió su mirada para ver al enano. Tomó su cuaderno y lo dejó en el asiento.  
-¿Por qué fuiste tan duro conmigo?- Se aventuró en preguntarle.  
-Ya sabes la respuesta, cuidaba a los míos.-  
-Pero aún sabiendo que estaba enferma…-  
-No confiaba en ti.-  
Gran error por parte del enano que pasó desapercibido por la humana, ¿o tal vez de su inconsciente? ¿Su instinto le decía que podía depositar algo de confianza en ella?  
-¿Por qué eres tan duro sabiendo ya a estas alturas que no puedo hacerte nada?- Su voz era cada vez como un lamento.-Tus compañeros, luego de lo que pasó, me han brindado tanto afecto que ya casi olvido sus malos tratos. Pero tú Thorin… sinceramente me duele en el alma que me veas de ese modo. Siento que eres muy distinto a tu grupo y no entiendo por qué siguen a alguien tan frío como tú. Y cuando pienso en eso llego a la conclusión de que hay algo de bondad que no quieres que vea por temor a perder tu autoridad sobre ellos -  
Había dado en el clavo. Y lo peor de todo es que había sido derrotado en elocuencia.  
Desnudo como estaba, no se atrevió a mirarla. Ella se levantó y se dirigió enfrente de él para estar cara a cara. Instintivamente, una de sus manos rozó la empuñadura de su espada.  
- Hola, mi nombre es…-Azul dudó unos instantes.- Bueno, no recuerdo cuál es mi nombre pero un joven enano que conocí hace un mes me dio uno nuevo. Azul me llamó. ¿Cómo se llama usted?- mientras su mano esperaba tendida para estrecharle la suya.  
Thorin entendió la indirecta y miró esa mano suspendida en el aire. Ella no sabía que sólo los hombres (enanos, elfos, y humanos) se saludaban de ese modo.  
- Primera regla que debes recordar Azul: las mujeres no suelen saludar a los hombres estrechando sus manos. Lo hacen inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia adelante.-  
La mujer respiró ese nuevo aire que comenzó a circular entre ellos dos. El primer paso hacia una relación cordial estaba dando sus frutos.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no saludas?-  
Ella sonrió y obedeció. Inclinó suavemente su cabeza como Thorin le había indicado, a lo que él respondió galantemente de la misma manera.  
-¿Me ayudas a recordar aquella melodía que te comenté hace un rato?-  
Azul tarareó muy bien lo que recordaba y de a poco, no con poco esfuerzo, Thorin sacó los acordes mientras que al margen de la hoja donde estaba el dibujo, la muchacha los anotaba.  
En esa misma noche, y con la oscuridad como aliado, tres figuras emergieron del bosque más cercano, cerca del río que surcaba lado a lado el país de Rivendell.  
Sus ropas estaban sucias producto de la intemperie y sus cuerpos delgados. No llevaban armas pues nunca las obtuvieron pero eso no significaba que no pudieran blandir alguna de ellas. Lentamente, salieron de su escondite hasta llegar muy cerca de las estancias donde alguna vez fue su hogar, aunque no las recordara.  
La guardia fue tarea fácil de anular para ellos. Así obtuvieron nuevas ropas y armas para seguir avanzando. Debían esquivar las pocas luces que el lugar poseía, pues si miraban sus rostros serían descubiertos. Uno de ellos olfateó el aire y otro el piso, el tercero esperó a que los dos le dieran una dirección a seguir. Hasta que al fin la encontraron. Guiados por una cierta sensibilidad a la luz de las estrellas y al olor, entraron sigilosamente a las estancias de Elrond. Algunos soldados vieron que tres guardias de su misma talla entraban, pero no le pareció sospechoso tratándose de sus mismos compañeros. Pero algo emanaba de esos tres que el ingenuo soldado no percibió. Y desde sus aposentos, Elrond despertó de su sueño intranquilo.  
Estos tres sujetos siguieron el rastro anterior hasta que se toparon con la segunda melodía que Thorin y Azul había estado buscando junto una luz tenue de una vela que luchaba por no apagarse, y esperaron el momento propicio para hacer su movimiento…

_( Ahora sí puedes escuchar la canción) watch?v=thQVxrfODGA_

Ni bien Thorin memorizó las notas, comenzó a tocar las cuerdas para dar vida a esa melodía perdida.  
Azul la escuchó atentamente y en su mente vio que una niña corría hacia un comedor, tomaba un control remoto para prender el televisor. La imagen que apareció fue la de varios jóvenes con armaduras representando a varias constelaciones de estrellas. Luego de una hora, una mujer a quién no pudo verle el rostro la llamaba para merendar. Ella subía a la silla esperando la bebida caliente y sonreía al ver cómo su madre le servía junto con varias galletitas y dulces. Como premio, esa niña le daba un beso en la mejilla…  
La música terminó rápidamente pero aquel recuerdo que surgió quedó grabado en su memoria.  
-Gracias- Dijo ella.  
-No pienses que esto es gratis. Esto te costará.-  
-¿Y qué pides a cambio?-  
-El dibujo que llevas en ese libro.-  
Ella tuvo que contener su risa.  
-Trato hecho, pero falta terminarlo aún.- Creyó que Thorin se reía.-Bueno, tampoco tienes que burlarte de que no lo tenga listo…-  
-¿Qué? Yo no me he reído- dijo Thorin y la miró incrédulo.  
Ambos miraron alrededor y no vieron a nadie.  
-Pobre enano, sucumbir a los encantamientos de una hechicera….- dijo una voz.  
- Y pensar que hizo lo posible para mantenerla apartada… ¡pobre débil!- Dijo una segunda voz.  
-¿Creerle a los enanos? ¡Bah! ¡Ni siquiera pueden mantener ellos mismos su autoridad!- Dijo la tercera voz.  
El corazón de Azul comenzó a latir fuertemente.  
-Si esto es una broma no es gracioso.- Dijeron humana y enano a la vez pensando que era el otro.  
Thorin, comprendiendo la situación, desenvainó su espada y puso detrás de él a la mujer.  
-No te apartes de mí.- Le ordenó severamente. Azul asintió.  
-Thorin hijo de Thrain, ¿Has caído en su trampa? ¿Insultas a tu linaje de ese modo?-  
-¡Cierra la boca y muéstrate cobarde!-  
-¡Jajaja! ¿Cobardes nosotros? Por lo menos no cambiamos de opinión tan rápido como tú lo haces con esa mocosa que está detrás de ti…-  
Uno de ellos se hizo visible. Ni Azul y ni Thorin lo reconocieron pero al verlo, la muchacha ahogó un grito de terror. El ser que tenía adelante poseía el cuerpo de un elfo, pero su rostro se asemejaba al de un orco que había quedado a medio transformar. Aún conservaba sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos azules, pero sus dientes sobresalían y su piel ya dejaba entrever un color grisáceo. Dos más se unieron al primero.  
-Esto será difícil.- Susurró Thorin. -¡¿Qué rayos son ustedes?!- Rugió.  
-Eso a ti no te importa… nosotros queremos a "esa".-  
Al oír que pedían por ella, Azul se aferró más a las ropas de Thorin. Uno de los "elfos" avanzó hacia ellos. Thorin sacó rápidamente una daga lanzándosela. Éste la esquivó pero con la mala suerte que su compañero de atrás no pudo hacer lo mismo, la daga quedó clavada entre los ojos del "elfo".

Elrond estaba más intranquilo. Esa oleada de maldad que sentía era cada vez más y más notoria. Se cambió de ropas y salió él mismo a patrullar los pasillos para ver de dónde emanaba tal aura.

La batalla había empezado. La destreza en el manejo de la espada, la velocidad y el temple de acero en la mirada de Thorin lo percibió Azul cuando salió en su defensa.  
-¡Vete y pide ayuda!- Le espetó el enano al ver que tenía una oportunidad de escapar.  
Ella así lo hizo y corrió tratando de alejarse de allí, pero uno de los elfos-orcos le cerró el paso.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas rata? Nuestro amo te necesita con vida…-  
Un bulto voló al costado derecho de Azul e hizo perdiera la concentración por unos segundos. Thorin había sido lanzado por los aires y yacía inconsciente en el piso.  
-¡No!-Y para tratar de ganar tiempo, la muchacha le dio un puntapié en las partes blandas del elfo maldito. Éste se retorció de dolor tomando con ambas manos sus genitales mientras que su compañero se retorcía de risa.  
-¡No es gracioso!- Escupió  
Azul fue hasta el enano preocupada.  
-¡Thorin! ¡Thorin, despierta!-  
-No despertará… está muerto…- dijo el elfo que todavía estaba en pie y se acercaba hacia ellos.  
-¡Me las pagarás mujer de mierda!- Bramó el otro que de a poco se levantaba.  
Azul buscó el pulso a Thorin. Todavía Vivía.  
-¡Hey! ¡Haz bien tu trabajo! ¡El enano sigue vivo!-  
El semblante del elfo que se acercaba se endureció más. Tomó a Azul por el cuello y la levantó a centímetros del suelo.

-Tu terror será mi postre… verás a tu enano morir.- Y la tiró con fuerza hacia donde estaba el banco de madera, rompiéndolo en pedazos.  
Con el cuerpo dolorido por el impacto, lo último que ella vio fue cómo el elfo levantaba su espada saboreando anticipadamente el momento de la victoria.

* * *

_-Bienvenida…-_  
_Al oír estas palabras, Azul abrió los ojos asustada. Lo primero que vio fue arena en sus manos. Escuchó el canto de las gaviotas y el sonido del mar arrullándola por doquier. El sol bañaba su rostro y recomponía sus temores. Se incorporó algo temblorosa y vislumbró aquel incoherente paisaje._  
_-¿Dónde estoy?-_  
_-En Valinor-Dijo la voz pacientemente._  
_Ella se dio vuelta y vio la figura de un hombre corpulento, mucho más alto que ella. De cabellos y ojos oscuros y semblante grave. Poseía una corona de hierro finamente trabajada con muchísimas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, pero en atuendos, llevaba una toga de color marrón atada en la cintura por un cordón de plata. En el cuello llevaba un colgante de oro en donde se podía ver a simple vista un martillo y un yunque surmontados por una corona rodeada de las siete estrellas. _  
_-¿Estoy…muerta?- Preguntó algo preocupada._  
_-No… tus enemigos saben que vales demasiado como para matarte.-_  
_-Y usted es…-_  
_-Aulë, Señor de las montañas, el Herrero.- Dijo imponente el valar._  
_-Ah…- Aún Azul no entendía el por qué de tantos ornamentos para sólo un nombre. Aulë se rió para sus adentros. Recordó que ella apenas había escuchado sobre él y los demás dioses así que dejó pasar aquella altanería._  
_-Soy uno de los dioses que ha creado el mundo en el que te encuentras, Azul… nombre dado por Kili de la descendencia de Durin, uno de los siete Padres enanos. Pero los elfos te llaman Nénar, pues tu presencia la sintió el anillo de poder que Lord Elrond posee… Pero todos estos nombres no tienen ningún significado en ti porque no recuerdas tu verdadero nombre ya que tu memoria se ha perdido.-_  
_-¿Cómo sabe eso?-_  
_Aulë camino unos pasos y sus pies se mojaron en el mar. Allí contó el preludio de su historia, La Hendedura que encontró en el Vacío Imperecedero, la ambición de Melkor y su maldición…_  
_-Por mis faltas, te he tomado como mi protegida. Y he elegido a Thorin y su compañía para llevarte sana y salva a Erebor.-_  
_Ella retrocedió._  
_-¿Y por qué tengo que obedecer órdenes de alguien que apenas conozco?- Dijo ella a la defensiva._  
_-Porque estás en nuestro mundo.-_  
_-¡Yo no quise estar aquí! ¡Devuélveme a mi mundo!- Le gritó al dios._  
_Aulë se sorprendió al ver que no respetaba en lo más mínimo su condición de divinidad, por lo que comenzó a perder la paciencia._  
_-Es cierto que no debes estar aquí y que en parte se debe a mi curiosidad que no ha sido controlado, pero mientras estés en este plano deberás guardar respeto ante los dioses.-_  
_-Lo siento, pero yo ya le guardo fidelidad a un Dios y no reconozco otros.- Dijo Azul firme y cortarte._  
_Esas palabras tan fieras retumbaron en todo Valinor y fueron oídas por los demás dioses. Todos ellos se hicieron presentes rodeándola a la muchacha._  
_-¿Con que ella es la Luz?- Preguntó Tulkas mirándola de los pies a la cabeza._  
_-Está incompleta.-Dijo Oromë mirando sus ojos._  
_-Silencio- Inquirió Manwë. Luego se dirigió a la humana.- Dime joven humana, ¿hemos escuchado bien? ¿Acaso no reconoces nuestro poder?-_  
_-Reconozco sólo a un Dios, quienquiera que seas… -_  
_Los demás dioses comenzaron a cuchichear en su propio idioma a lo que sólo Azul pudo entender como siseos y susurros. Manwë acalló todo eso levantado su mano. Dio unos pasos hacia Azul, cosa que ella retrocedió hasta toparse con el pecho de Aulë tan duro como una roca._  
_-A pesar de tu insolencia jamás pronunciada con tanto descaro…-Dijo Manwë seriamente.-…has pasado la prueba. Tu corazón, aunque ahora no lo comprendas del todo, es fiel a Eru y a su hijo. Que esta valentía que residen ti te ayude en el largo camino por recorrer.-_  
_ El dios puso su dedo índice en la frente de la mujer que no entendía nada. Un agradable calor surgió de ella envolviendo todo su cuerpo y adormeciéndola por completo_  
_-Esto es lo que te faltaba para que seas tú misma en nuestro mundo….-_  
_ Luego Aulë se sacó su medallón, convirtiéndose en una luz muy brillante. Esta luz se posó en la parte izquierda del cuello, muy cerca de su clavícula de Azul dejando un tatuaje de color negro. Allí estaría reposando de ahora en más la "Corona de Durin" hasta que abandones este mundo._  
_-Tú serás la luz en la oscuridad cuando todos fallen. Pero si tú eres la que cae, no habrá futuro… Mi protegida, este tatuaje imborrable representa una hermosa señal de esperanza, pero también una carga muy pesada de llevar… Sé fuerte como un enano pero entrega tu corazón a las cosas bellas y sanas del mundo…-_

* * *

Azul abrió los ojos. La espada todavía estaba en alto. Thorin estaba recobrando el conocimiento pero no podría defenderse para rechazar el ataque. Elrond todavía no los había descubierto.  
La luz del sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo.  
Ya lo recordaba todo.  
Su vida, su pasado, su presente, su origen… salvo su verdadero nombre. Pero poco importaba ese detalle en aquél momento. De toda su memoria, sólo necesitaba un recuerdo.  
Sabía cómo defenderse.  
Sabía_ pelear_.


	14. La Luz de Durin

Holas Gente hermosa de toda la Tierra Media!

Bienvenida Mishu86! Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Siéntete libre de comentar cuando desees!  
Luego de varias semanas vuelvo a subir un cap! Me está tomando más tiempo de lo previsto, entre el profesorado y demases, no tengo mucho tiempo =S.

Eileen88: Dio esas casualidades de la vida que tanto en Saint Seiya como en el Hobbit halla un arpa en común. Y como hay una de las canciones que me encantan (la que escucharon en el video) me pareció lindo aunar ambos mundos... aunque sea por un ratito =P

Michelle: Sí, se van a llevar mejor... pero vamos a ver por cuánto tiempo... muajajaa!

Hermosa gente, hoy les traigo además 3 videos para que acompañen la lectura: dos primeros son música épica y el último es más para ambientación.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**La Luz de Durin**_

_(1º video! watch?v=LRLdhFVzqt4)_

Saboreó como nunca ese estado de tranquilidad al reconocerse a sí misma a pesar de estar en un momento crítico. Respiró profundamente manteniendo su cabeza en alto y al expirar, supo perfectamente qué hacer. En el suelo divisó la espada de uno de los "elfos" y cortó la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto. Le molestaba.  
Thorin abrió los ojos. La luz del sol que empezaba a cubrir el recinto le hicieron entrecerrarlos, pero el brillo de la espada suspendida en la mano del "elfo" lo dejó inmóvil.  
-Dale mis saludos a tu estúpido dios…-  
Y cuando tomó envión para clavarle el arma en el cuerpo del enano, un dolor agudo sintió en la nuca. La sensación de electricidad le invadió la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto. El elfo soltó el arma producto del dolor y ésta cayó sin fuerza al costado del pecho de Thorin. Un pedazo de madera proveniente del banco había impactado contra el enemigo. Ahora roto en mil pedazos, había sido el proyectil que había impactado contra la cabeza del "elfo". Ésta comenzaba a chorrear sangre, no roja, sino negra como la de los orcos. Thorin, trató de mirar desde dónde había salido el ataque y divisó en dirección en las ventanas donde antes él estaba sentado tocando el arpa, ahora tirada en el suelo, a una figura luminosa. No pudo reconocer su rostro pues la luz del sol le impedía verla, pero estaba listo para atacar. El ser dio unos pasos hasta que su cara fue visible.  
-¿Azul…?- Dijo a duras penas el enano y recordó aquel sueño que había tenido semanas atrás. Ese sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.  
El otro elfo, quedó un poco perplejo ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la mujer.  
-¿Tú, mujer? ¿Haciéndonos frente? ¡Ja!- Bufó. Y sin dudar salió a su encuentro.  
Todo el esfuerzo y la resistencia que obtuvo en el viaje hasta Rivendell tuvieron una justificación en ese preciso instante. Azul se movía de una manera que ni los "elfos" ni Thorin habían visto antes. No sin dificultad la muchacha esquivaba las estocadas que su enemigo le propinaba, pero éste seguía desconcertado. Por fin, Azul levantó los brazos para empujar por el pecho al elfo y así ganar distancia.  
- Gracias por devolverme la memoria.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica. Y adoptó una postura de combate que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca.  
-¡¿Quién eres?!- Le preguntó el "elfo" que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
-¡Alguien que aprendió tus movimientos idiota!- Y dicho esto se lanzó con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo podía permitirle.

_(2º video! watch?v=ASj81daun5Q)_

Sin entender de dónde había sacado la habilidad para pelear, el "elfo" no se quedó atrás y avanzó hacia ella. Pero la patada en el rostro que la muchacha le propinó con una de sus piernas lo dejó atontado por unos segundos, lo cual aprovechó para desarmarlo doblando sus muñecas hasta gritar de dolor y golpear sus piernas haciendo que quedara arrodillado a merced de la muchacha. Una vez que el arma del "elfo" estuviera en el piso, Azul la pateó perdiéndose en los pasillos donde la luz del sol aún no había llegado  
El elfo que estaba herido producto del golpe en la cabeza, salió en defensa de su compañero con un grito guerrero propio de los orcos. Esto, llamó la atención de los guardias y de Elrond que estaba merodeando por allí. El "elfo" blandió su espada directo hacia la muchacha. Ella que aún tenía prisionero retorciéndose de dolor, lo utilizó como escudo para repeler el ataque obligándolo a ubicarse delante de ella. El nuevo enemigo no le importó demasiado su compañero; hundió su espada en el cuerpo de éste para tratar de que, una vez que atravesara su cuerpo, la punta de la espada llegara al cuerpo de la mujer. El elfo hubiera tenido éxito si Thorin no le hubiera gritado que tenga cuidado. El elfo se desembarazó del cuerpo de su compañero y fue por ella.  
El nuevo contrincante de Azul era mucho más fiero y experto. Sus estocadas rozaban la piel de la joven dejándole marcas en la piel que sangraban abundantemente. Uno de esas estocadas rasgó la parte superior de su vestido donde la tela caía y dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Al ver esto, el "elfo" se relamió.  
-Hermoso cuerpo para nuestro jefe-  
Con sus ojos negros, el elfo observó el cuerpo de la mujer: sus piernas al descubierto, caderas, sus senos redondosa medio descubrir, el subir y bajar de su pecho agitado por el esfuerzo de la pelea y cada gota de transpiración que bajaba de su piel hasta perderse en el interior del vestido. Pero al ver su cuello, el tatuaje que tenía le hizo prestar más atención a quién tenía adelante.  
-El emblema de Durin…por Melkor… eres tú…-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Destinada para ser Señora Oscura, regente de la Tierra Media.-  
-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Dijo ella sin entender media palabra.  
-Esto cambia nuevamente las cosas. Antes te quería para mi jefe como una diversión, ahora es distinto…. No te mataré, pero vendrás conmigo. Y si lo hago, él me premiará.-  
Thorin intentaba por todos los medios de levantarse y ayudar a Azul de algún modo. Una vez que lo logró se lanzó sobre el elfo y peleó a mano limpia como la joven lo había hecho. Mientras ellos peleaban, la muchacha buscó la tercera espada que estaba tirada en el suelo para dársela a Thorin quien la agarró en el aire y la blandió con sobrada destreza. Mientras tanto, Azul comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Elrond corrió más deprisa por los pasillos al escuchar el rugido característico de los orcos. ¿Cómo podía pasar que ellos hayan penetrado sus dominios y nadie, absolutamente ninguno de sus guardias diera la voz de alarma?  
A medida que se acercaba, sonidos del choque de metales comenzaron a escucharse. Más gritos de orcos y el llamado desesperado de una mujer pidiendo auxilio, le crisparon la piel. Era la voz de Azul y corrió hacia el lugar que no queda muy lejos.

Mareado como estaba, Thorin no pudo hacer demasiada resistencia y el "elfo" volvió a tumbarlo. Su cabeza dio fuertemente contra la pared. El "elfo" blandió su espada con la intención de clavársela, pero Azul se interpuso entre ellos. Allí, el enano vio en primera persona la habilidad de la mujer con sus propios puños, parando cada estocada, defendiendo con su cuerpo la vida de Thorin y, si podía, propinarle algún que otro golpe en el cuerpo y rostro. Pero no en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Eran puntos clave en donde Azul dirigía sus golpizas: cuellos, piernas, estómago… partes esenciales de un guerrero.  
La conciencia de Thorin nuevamente se desvanecía y se dejó deslizar sobre la pared de piedra. Azul, al ver de reojo el estado del enano, se desesperó y atacó sin importarle su seguridad ganando cada vez más terrero y alejándose de Thorin, que era lo principal.  
Le costó a la muchacha poder tomar del brazo y retorcérselo para después dejarlo sin sentido con uno de sus modos. Él la superaba en fuerza en gran manera, pero ella utilizó esta fuerza para su propio beneficio. Con la misma táctica que utilizó para dominar al otro elfo, pudo lograrlo, además de utilizar otra forma para desmayarlo. Al ver que surtía efecto y caía rendido, fue corriendo hasta Thorin tratando de reanimarlo.  
-¡Thorin! ¡Háblame! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Respóndeme!-  
Thorin sintió en su negra inconsciencia que una luz iluminaba su mente y le rogaba que volviera y dejara aquella oscuridad. Abrió los ojos y vio difusamente el rostro lleno de cortes con sangre seca de Azul, totalmente preocupada.  
- ¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó tratando de enfocar su vista.  
-¿Cómo quién soy Thorin? Yo soy…- Y no pudo completar la frase. De la misma manera que ella había lanzado el trozo de madera al elfo con el que hacía momentos había peleado, éste hacía lo mismo con ella. El desmayo había sido una treta para sacársela de encima. Azul cayó sin sentido en el pecho de Thorin.  
-Ahora sí puedo saborear mi victoria….-

* * *

_(3º video! watch?v=qiQ0tGKocjY)_  
Thorin despertó en un mullido colchón de plumas. Su cabeza estaba vendada y su cuerpo estaba totalmente dolorido. A ambos lados, los hijos de su hermana velaban por él sumidos en un profundo sueño, con sus cabezas apoyadas en la cama. Con esfuerzo se incorporó y respiró profundamente. Alternó su mirada entre Fili y Kili y por dentro sonrió. Era muy afortunado contar con la compañía de ellos sabiendo que su hogar todavía estaba lejos. Ellos le daban a su vida el desorden, la juventud fresca y fragante, la amistad más allá del deber. Depositó sus manos sobre las cabezas de los enanos para acariciárselas como cuando eran niños, y éstos tardaron en darse cuenta del accionar de su jefe. Fili fue el primero en acudir a la realidad. Ni bien vio a Thorin, lo abrazó con tal fuerza que éste soltó un quejido que hizo despertar del todo a Kili, que también se abalanzó al cuello de su familiar.  
-¡Por Mahal! ¡Has despertado!-  
-¡Has estado inconsciente todo el día!- Dijo con voz lúgubre Fili.-Elrond ya empezaba a preocuparse de que el golpe que recibiste hubiera sido más peligroso.-  
-Si…. Si no me sueltan… es seguro que terminaré muerto por… asfixia- Thorin ya estaba empezando a ahogarse.  
Los hermanos rápidamente obedecieron y adoptaron la postura de dos nobles guerreros frente a su superior.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó el enano mientras intentaba sacarse la venda de la cabeza.  
-Elrond nos contó que los encontró en un pasillo mientras esa "cosa" los intentaba matar. Te vio protegiendo a Azul con tu cuerpo mientras él intentaba clavarles la espada. Por eso tienes tantas heridas…-  
Thorin no recordaba esa parte de la historia. Recordaba que Azul se había desmayado, pero ¿él también? Y mientras pensaba en eso se miraba sus brazos y piernas.  
Fili prosiguió su relato.  
-Te defendiste a pesar de estar en el piso y con ella a tu lado. Algo realmente difícil. El elfo está impresionado de que sigan con vida sabiendo que tuvieron que enfrentarse a algo tan peligroso, y con mínimas armas. Elrond dio la voz de alarma rápidamente. A escasos metros de donde estaban encontró en el piso una espada de su propia gente y le hizo frente. Se quedó horriblemente sorprendido al ver las facciones del enemigo. Esa cosa luchó con el elfo y escapó al ver que la guardia se acercaba. Pero lo mataron en los límites de la ciudad y ahora conservan los cadáveres en una sala mortuoria. Elrond está inspeccionando los cuerpos para ver de qué se trata.-  
-Fili, ve a decirle a los otros que ya se ha despertado. Bofur está insoportable y muy enojado con los elfos. A ver si con esta noticia se calma- Sugirió Kili.  
Thorin asintió y Fili salió de la habitación.  
-Me alegra verte bien.- La expresión de Kili emanaba ternura.  
-A mí también me alegra volverlos a ver…- Thorin intentaba salirse de la cama. Necesitaba moverse. Kili lo ayudó a vestirse lentamente.  
-¿Sabes? No sólo me alegra el que hayas sobrevivido… sino que también hayan podido hablar…- Thorin carraspeó.- ¿Acaso tu mirada sobre ella está cambiando?-  
-No… pero me temo que es más peligrosa ahora para nosotros…- Su entonación sonó más bien como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.  
-¿Más peligrosa?-  
-Ella recuperó la memoria.-  
-Sí, lo sabemos. Azul despertó horas antes que tú. Está muy preocupada por ti.-  
-Oh… eh…bueno… Al parecer recordó que sabe defenderse, pero nunca antes vi esas técnicas de combate. Está algo dura y se mueve muy lento que casi le cuesta la vida. Pero creo que de donde viene fue, o es, una guerrera -  
-Ella no nos ha dicho nada de eso.- Kili lo miró sorprendido.- Creíamos que las heridas que tiene se las hizo cuando intentaste protegerla de las estocadas-  
-No. Ella peleó contra él y pudo derribarlo. Pero hasta allí llega mis recuerdos.-  
-Creo que mejor será que ella misma responda nuestras dudas.-  
Thorin y Kili salieron de la habitación. Pasaron por el lugar donde Azul y el enano habían sido atacados y contemplaron que aún quedaban restos de la batalla. Pero la actitud de los elfos hacia el príncipe cambió. Los soldados que pasaban (que ahora eran más vigilando las estancias), se inclinaban ante ellos. El rumor de que él había peleado y defendido a la mujer casi sin armas se había esparcido rápidamente y la fama de Thorin aumentó.  
Llegaron a un salón donde encontraron a Bofur yendo y viniendo por toda la sala. Fili aún continuaba explicándole y tratándolo de calmar. Balin estaba sentado con una jarra de cerveza en la mano ya cansado del mal humor de su compañero, totalmente silencioso. Al ver llegar a sus compañeros, la cara se le iluminó y suspiró aliviando la congoja que llevaba por dentro.  
-¿Todo en orden Bofur?- Dijo Thorin a ver si con eso lograba calmarlo.  
Bofur se dio vuelta y vio a su jefe de pie, con la autoridad que lo caracterizaba. Rápidamente cambió su actitud y se puso firme cual soldado esperando una orden.  
-Ahora que lo veo de pie…. Las cosas están mejorando.-  
Thorin asintió.  
-¿Dónde está Azul?-  
-En el jardín, respirando un poco de aire. Dice que necesitaba estar un rato sola- Le contestó Balin.  
-Avisen a Elrond que ya estoy levantado. Lo más probable que quiera algunas explicaciones. Voy a buscar a la muchacha.-  
Balin captó la forma en que se refería a Azul. Algo había cambiado en el príncipe y sonrió para sus adentros.  
La encontró sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre un cabestrillo y su rostro denotaba un gran cansancio físico, aunque su mirada melancólica estaba perdida en lo profundo de las montañas.  
-¿Cómo debemos llamarte?-  
Aquel trance se desvaneció cuando escuchó la voz grave del enano.  
-De la misma manera. Todavía no logro recordar mi verdadero nombre. Muy loco ¿no?- La mirada de Azul no se apartó del paisaje.  
-¿Entonces por qué esa mirada?-  
-Por lo que vendrá de ahora en más…-  
-¿Eres una guerrera en tu tierra?-  
- No-  
-No me dices mucho de ti.-  
-¿Luego de un mes quieres conocerme?- Su voz denotaba firmeza.  
Ambos respiraron hondo para tratar de calmar la tensión que se estaba generando.  
-Perdón…-Ella se disculpó primero.- Es que…todo lo que ha pasado ayer… esos "elfos"… nunca tuve una pelea donde en verdad corra riesgo mi vida…-  
-¿Nunca? ¿Jamás has peleado? Entonces ¿cómo es que sabes defenderte? Jamás había visto esas técnicas de combate.-  
Azul suspiró recordando viejos tiempos.  
- Se pelear desde los ocho años. Mi mamá me llevó para que aprenda artes marciales. – Thorin volvió a mirarla con cara de no entenderle nada.-Son técnicas de lucha. Siempre lo tomé como un juego, pero cuando empecé a competir dejé inconsciente a mi oponente que luego me enteré que casi lo mato…Me agarró tanto miedo que dejé todo.  
-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando pasó?-  
-Catorce-  
Luego, el silencio reinó por unos minutos. Sólo el sonido del viento quebraba aquel instante de reflexión de la muchacha.  
-¿Ahora qué pretendes hacer conmigo?- Preguntó ella.  
Thorin la miró nuevamente. Titubeó en si decirle o no que la había soñado en la lejana Moscagua. Su orgullo le decía que debía mantenerse firme en su resolución de no llevársela consigo, pero por más que ponía trabas al asunto para no hacerlo, las situaciones que se le presentaban forzaban a tomar esa determinación. Por algo ella había aparecido en su camino, por algo su padre era el nuevo rey antes de lo previsto y su más preciada constelación desaparecida del cielo reposaba ahora en la piel de esa humana.  
-No lo sé- Respondió él con sinceridad.- Para mí también todo es muy confuso.-  
Todo el grupo fue llamado por Elrond horas después. El señor de Imladris también tenía signos de haber combatido. A su lado estaba Arwen, atenta a todo lo que se decía. Elrond preguntó cómo sucedieron las cosas. Thorin y Azul contaron lo sucedido según su punto de vista.  
-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en peligro?- preguntó la muchacha a Elrond una vez que Thorin terminó de relatar su parte.  
-Puedo sentir cosas más allá de tus sentidos. El aura que emanaban esos seres era demasiado fuerte y me despertó en la noche. Revisé los cuerpos… una magia negra y poderosa que nunca antes he visto, los convirtió en lo que vieron. Temo decir que esos guerreros valientes no pudieron soportarlo y al morir se transformaron en esos seres, mitad orco, mitad elfo… y pensar que los orcos nacieron de nosotros mediante las artes oscuras de Melkor…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Los monstruos que nos atacaron antes de entrar en Rivendell son elfos también?- Preguntó Azul sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Sí y no.-Siguió Arwen.- A pesar que tenemos el mismo origen, los orcos ya pueden considerarse como una raza aparte… lamentablemente.-  
-Pero todo esto nos lleva a una sola cuestión: tú…- Elrond retomó el habla.-… y ese tatuaje que llevas cerca de tu clavícula.-  
Tanto Fili, Kili Bofur y Balin se quedaron un tanto desconcertados.  
-Ella no tiene ningún tatuaje.- Dijo Fili  
El rostro de Azul tomó un color rojizo en cuestión de segundos.  
-¿Cómo sabías que antes NO tenía ningún tatuaje?-  
-Pues… eh…. Bueno….- Fili comprendió en seguida que se descubrió él solo y se puso igual de colorado que la mujer.  
-¡Me espiaste mientras me bañaba!-  
-¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo podría haberte visto aquí en Rivendell?-  
Azul quedó muda unos segundos pero luego atacó.  
-¡Me espiaste el día que pude lavarme en el río y me prestaron las camisas! ¡Depravado!-  
Kili, Balin y Bofur empezaron con las risas. Thorin se tapaba con la mano su rostro sin poder creer que esta conversación se esté desviando de ese modo.  
-No nos desviemos del tema por favor.- Arwen puso orden a la situación.-Azul, sé que puede darte un poco de pudor en este momento, pero muéstranos el tatuaje.-  
El color de sus mejillas se elevó nuevamente, pero así lo hizo. Desabrochó algunos botones del vestido nuevo que llevaba hasta la altura del pecho. Descubrió totalmente su hombro y allí quedó a la vista de todos.  
-"Corona de Durin"- Susurró Balin.-Thorin, esto es una señal.-  
-¿Cómo puede tener ella este tatuaje?- Preguntó Bofur un tanto desconfiado.- ¿Cómo es que apareció en ti Azul?-  
-No lo sé.- Lo que recuerdo es que cuando abrí los ojos ya recordaba quién era… pero fue el "elfo" que vio el tatuaje. Dijo que era la Señora Oscura… que gobernaría la tierra… estupideces suyas.-  
-No lo creo…-  
-Arwen, perdón que te contradiga, pero si no tengo la menor idea en dónde estoy parada en este mundo… ¿Gobernar la tierra? Por favor…-  
-Tú tienes el favor de Aulë…- Thorin rompió el silencio.- Yo….-  
Elrond lo miró intrigado.  
-¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Algo que nosotros no sabemos?  
-Creí que eran sueños… nunca pensé que se harían realidad. Desde que la "Corona de Durin" comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente del firmamento, mis sospechas de que algo oscuro se estaba tramando. Me pareció raro que los orcos deambularan en Delagua y ataquen un poblado donde no hay mucho de interés para ellos. Pero mi atención se puso en cuanto aquel orco se ensañó con la joven hobbit, Aradna, a la que tú, Kili, no pudiste salvar. Todos sabemos que los orcos salen de sus escondites por dos cosas. La primera es que necesitan alimento (lo cual no recorren grandes millas para buscarlo) y la otra porque hay un objetivo que los mueve a hacerlo. Mis temores se hicieron más fuertes cuando comencé a tener visiones en sueños, hoy puedo decir que son visiones. Azul, yo te soñé en forma de luz un mes atrás, antes que la constelación desapareciera por completo. Y días más tarde apareciste con ese estruendo en el cielo. Los orcos sabían de tu llegada, mucho antes que nosotros sepamos de tu existencia. Tú no recuerdas esa parte, pero mientras que en ese momento estabas desmayada, los orcos nos atacaron. Te querían a ti. ¿Por qué ellos querrían a un demonio como tú? A todo esto, nuestra constelación ya había desaparecido.  
Te llevamos como prisionera a estas tierras, y si nosotros no teníamos las herramientas para desenmascararte, los elfos sí lo harían. Pero ahora todo es distinto. El tener la "Corona de Durin" en tu propia piel refuerza mi hipótesis que el enemigo, sea quien sea, te desea. Para qué, no lo sé. Y daría mi vida si estuviera equivocado a que el mismo Aulë tatuó esa imagen.-  
-Thorin… la bota con agua. ¿Recuerdas?- Lo interrumpió Bofur.-Yo también tuve ese sueño. Aulë se me presentó de la misma manera y nos salvó de una muerte segura. Fue él quien hizo que Azul pudiera hablar y pedirme agua…-  
-Y si supuestamente ese dios que ustedes dicen se les presentó a ustedes… ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada de algún encuentro con él? Si fue él quien me hizo esto...-Y señaló su tatuaje.  
Azul estaba un poco desconcertada. Otra vez su mente le estaba fallando. Había recuperado su memoria y se sentía muy a gusto, pero si en verdad esa persona a quien ellos llamaban "Aulë" la estaba ayudando, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? Recordó los sueños que había tenido y una cadena de pensamientos le vino a la mente. Se incorporó de su asiento, y salió de la habitación.  
-¿Otra vez con esta escena?- Se preguntó Fili harto de que la muchacha no pueda superar los traumas.  
Pero el joven enano se equivocó. Azul regresó con su cuaderno de dibujo.  
- Ni bien hoy desperté, volví a la ventana donde estuvimos la noche anterior. Fue una suerte que todavía estuvieran desparramados los dibujos. Este es el dibujo que te dediqué ¿Recuerdas? Míralo… -  
Thorin tomó la hoja y lo observó. Era como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo por la perfección de los trazos. Pero el fondo…aquellos arcos de piedra, el balcón y a lo lejos la ciudad en el horizonte…  
-¡Erebor! ¿Cómo es posible?-  
-Yo… yo también soñé contigo. Creo que, de todo el sueño, sólo el paisaje y aquel castillo dentro de esa montaña son reales. Los soñé tan claramente y con tanto detalle que por eso lo dibujé.-  
-¿Tú también has visto a Mahal?- Preguntó Balin.  
-Eh… no, creo que no. O por lo menos, lo más "supernatural" que he tenido durante este mes fue el hecho de estar aquí y haber tenido ese sueño, que ahora me entero que es real.-  
-Señores.-Interrumpió Elrond solemnemente.- A pesar de que el origen de Azul sigue siendo un incógnito, por lo menos sabemos que alguien está detrás de ella. Con qué propósito no lo sabemos. Pero uno de los valars la tiene en gran estima. Y eso es decir muchísimo….-  
-Y pensar que quisiste matarla.-Le susurró Kili a su hermano en tono de broma. Éste se acurrucó más en su asiento.  
- Thorin hijo de Thráin, a pesar de ser el señor de estas moradas, no soy quién para obligarte a que esta mujer que has encontrado en tu camino se una a tu compañía. Esa es tu decisión. Pero tarde o temprano, ella deberá ir a Erebor y forjar su destino allí. Para bien o para mal. Si tal es tu decisión de no llevarla contigo, ella se quedará aquí hasta que sepa defenderse sola en nuestro mundo…- Siguió Arwen levantándose de su asiento.-… pero el día que llegue a las puertas del reino, tendrás que compadecer por ella ante el rey-  
La mirada orgullosa de Thorin se cruzó con la mirada seria de Azul.  
-¿Qué haré de ahora en más?- Pensaron para sus adentros ellos dos.


	15. Entrenamiento a los golpes

_Gente hermosa de toda la Tierra Media!_  
_No los he olvidado!_  
_Les entrego un nuevo capítulo y nueva música!, mil disculpas por la tardanza!_

* * *

**Entrenamiento a los golpes**

_watch?v=7ZaABlOcv8o_

Los enemigos caídos aquella noche perturbaron la conciencia de Elrond por varias semanas. Esa magia negra provenía solamente de un solo ser, si era que lo podía llamar así: Sauron. Y si él estaba moviendo las piezas al igual que un juego de ajedrez, la estrategia ya había sido planeada de antemano: Melkor. Al resonar esos nombres en su mente, decidió que el próximo movimiento lo daría él.  
Pasaron algunos días cuando, aún con las heridas a medio cerrar, Fili y Kili obligaron a Azul a practicar con ellos el arte de la espada, el tiro con arco y flecha y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Faltaba una semana para partir, y ella debía adquirir todo el conocimiento posible. Para asombro de los jóvenes, Azul adquiría rápidamente las enseñanzas pero se sentía algo incómoda con las posiciones aprendidas. Perdía velocidad cada vez que lanzaba algún golpe y apenas esquivaba el puño de Fili. Debía ser más rápida si quería tumbar a alguno de los enanos, o por lo menos ser más fuerte.  
Estaban practicando en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento que Elrond poseía y de tanto en tanto, algunos elfos se paraba al ver el combate y los miraban socarronamente.  
- ¡Una vez más!- Ordenó Kili al ver por enésima vez la derrota de Azul. Fili le acercó su mano para ayudarla a levantar.  
-Tienes el mismo timbre de Thorin cuando colocas la voz de esa manera.- Bufó ella.- ¡Todavía me duele el cuerpo por el ataque! ¡Dame un poco de descanso!-  
-No hay descanso cuando tienes detrás tuyo a un ejército de orcos. Tendrás que adaptarte, porque estas comodidades se acabarán muy pronto-  
-Siempre y cuando él acepte llevarme con ustedes.-  
-Él lo hará.- Respondió Fili.- Bien, alza tu guarida. No, así no. Más juntos los brazos, tienes que cubrir tu pecho y tu cara. ¿Por qué siempre los pones tan abiertos?-  
Algunas risas se escucharon detrás de ellos.  
-Eso es, pies ancho de hombros. Uno adelante del otro. Debes ser rápida para cambiar de posición si cambias tu guardia, ¿está claro? Esta vez pelearás contra Kili-  
-Por única vez tendré cuidado pues aún no te repones lo suficiente, ¡pero cuando estés totalmente curada ajustaremos tantos!-  
Otra vez escucharon risas provenientes de los elfos que miraban el "espectáculo". Los tres los miraron de reojo. Ya comenzaba a molestar su presencia pero esa no era su tierra para despedirlos.  
Kili atacó sin avisar, haciendo retroceder a la mujer, con la clara intensión de ir por su estómago. Azul lograba esquivar cada uno de los golpes con dificultad, pero cuando tenía la posibilidad de atacar, no lo hacía. Fili empezó a gritarle que trate de derribar a su hermano pues cuanto más tarde en realizarlo, más cansada se sentiría.  
-¡Eso es fácil!- Gritó ella llena de confianza.  
Utilizó la misma técnica que usó para enfrentarse al intruso aquella noche. Esperó que Kili bajara un poco la guardia para tomarlo del brazo, y lo logró. Rápidamente torció su brazo hasta que el dolor se reveló en la cara de Kili y lentamente se lo dirigió hacia la mitad de la espalda donde retorció con más fuerza. Al verlo de esa manera, empujó al enano hasta que sus rodillas tocaran la hierba. Fili, que pensaba que ella no llegaría a ese extremo porque sencillamente no creía que una mujer pudiera hacer tal cosa, se sumó a la "batalla".  
-¿Qué?- Se dijo Azul al ver que Fili se disponía a atacarla.  
-Veamos qué puedes hacer contra dos…- Dijo Fili sarcásticamente  
-¡Eso no es justo!- Dijo ella soltando a Kili y tomando distancia.  
Una vez liberado, Kili se dirigió hacia su hermano y le siguió el juego.  
-Aquí empieza un juego llamado: "Ojos avizores". Durante todo el día intentaremos darte caza, si logramos hacerlo, pagarás las consecuencias.-  
-¿Y cuándo empezaremos?-  
Fili y Kili sonrieron. Azul sin querer se puso algo pálida y un poco de adrenalina comenzó a correr por su sangre. Ella retrocedió unos pasos mientras ellos avanzaban e intercalaban comentarios.  
-No te dejaremos descansar ni un momento…- Dijo Fili  
-Ni para dibujar…-  
-Ni para comer…-  
-Ni mucho menos para ir al baño…  
-Me están asustando…-Dijo Azul  
-Esa es la idea…- Aseguró Kili sacando su espada.  
Azul echó a correr al igual que los hermanos al ver que la cosa iba en serio. Los elfos estallaron en carcajadas al ver a la pobre mujer escapar de los que antes le estaban enseñando a defenderse.  
Ese día fue para ella un continuo juego de "atrapar al ratón". Andaba por todos lados mirando lado a lado tratando de pasar desapercibida para los demás e intentaba que sus pisadas se escucharan lo menos posible. Toda la mañana estuvo escondiéndose en los corredores o en los diferentes salones de la residencia de Elrond creyéndose que ellos no levantarían su espada dentro de la casa. Pero se equivocó. La encontraron en una de las tantas bibliotecas y allí se libró un mini enfrentamiento donde algún que otro libro perdió su utilidad para la lectura. Azul no se animaba a golpearlos. Algo quedó censurado dentro de ella que no podía levantar el puño frente a sus nuevos amigos y hermanos a la vez. Así que se concentró sólo en esquivar los golpes.  
-¡No nos vencerás de esa forma hechicera!- Le espetó Fili mientras le cerraba el paso.  
-¡Si quieres ir con nosotros a Erebor tendrás que pelear en serio!- Dijo Kili mientras lanzaba con toda su fuerza una estocada contra la agitada muchacha.  
Azul vio que tenía varios libros cerca de una mesa. Los tomó y se los arrojó en la cara. Le bastó unos segundo volver a subir la guardia, pero Azul ya se dirigía a la puerta, salió y por algunas horas los enanos no la encontraron.  
Mientras esto sucedía, Thorin hablaba con Bofur y Balin sobre la partida. Ya el retraso era insostenible y la primavera se acercaba. Según los cálculos de su padre, ya deberían haber vuelto. El camino que quería tomar antes de su llegada a Rivendell quedaba totalmente descartado. Las tropas de Lord Elrond seguían combatiendo en el sur y no tenían noticias (o por lo menos nadie se los había comunicado). Balin sugirió el único camino posible para eludir el peligro: el Paso Alto. Luego atravesarían el Bosque Verde, hasta llegar a su hogar. La marcha sería lo más rápida posible, por lo tanto no tendría que llevar demasiado equipaje.  
Sin embargo, el problema de Azul relucía cuando debían tratarlo. Tanto Balin como Bofur, estaba de acuerdo en que debían llevársela consigo. Le intrigaba saber más del asunto pero Thorin estaba indeciso. A pesar de que el desenvolvimiento en combate de aquella noche le había bastado para conservar sus vidas, el campo abierto era otra cosa. Si se comportaba como lo había hecho anteriormente, sería muy difícil la convivencia ¿Y cómo tratar a una mujer humana? Aún creía que era una hechicera, una buena, pero hechicera al fin, y meterse con cosas de brujos no le gustaba en absoluto. Los enanos odian la magia y la preferían como último recurso. Al no poder tomar una decisión en ese momento, anunció a los enanos que lo acompañaban que un día antes daría la respuesta. Utilizaría los días que restaban para observarla y determinar si ella estaba en condiciones o no de afrontar la última parte de la travesía, y la más peligrosa. Bofur y Balin asintieron respetuosamente y salieron de la habitación con la intención de preparar el equipo para el viaje.  
watch?v=MMxwLCILU1k  
Thorin quedó solo y la habitación silenciosa, demasiado para su gusto. Se preguntó como su dios al que tanto adoraba había puesto a un ser tan extraño en su camino. Se acercó al balcón y contempló los jardines de aquella morada. -_"Prefiero mis muros de piedra"_ -Pensó. Puso su atención en los diferentes elfos que allí circulaban. Todos caminando lentamente, con caras solemnes, sus cabellos totalmente peinados, perfectos y sus esbeltas figuras delataban ni un solo rastro de haber comido carne alguna en todos sus miles de años de vida. Todos aburridos.  
A esta escena se le sumó una niña elfa de cabellos oscuros que miraba hacia todos lados y se tropezaba con un hermoso vestido lila. Ésta se lo recogió hasta las rodillas y así anduvo un buen trecho hasta toparse con uno de los guardias, que inmediatamente enrojecieron al ver las piernas de la muchacha. Por las señas que hacía, le pidió prestada una de sus dagas que el soldado aceptó sabiendo que no entraría a mayores y allí mismo cortó la tela que tanto le molestaba.-_"¿Azul?"_ -Se dijo él. Caminó unos cien metros donde los elfos la miraban con asombro y vergüenza al ver sus piernas desnudas y libres al viento, hasta encontrar una armadura. Disimuladamente, según ella, escondió los retazos del vestido y se fue del lugar mirando para todos lados.  
Luego de la extraña escena, le siguió la de sus sobrinos. Ellos andaban buscando algo, algo que Thorin no pudo entender hasta que Fili se topó con la armadura. Algo le llamó la atención pues Fili examinó cuidadosamente la armadura y encontró los retazos de tela. Llamó a su hermano y al ver el hallazgo, desenvainaron sus espadas. Thorin abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose qué rayos estarían tramando esos dos con Azul. Los perdió de vista cuando siguieron por el mismo corredor que la muchacha tomó minutos antes.  
Ya había tenido suficiente de distracción. Volvió hacia la mesa donde junto con Balin y Bofur discutían los detalles de su partida. Ésta estaba repleta de mapas, cuadernos con anotaciones, libros y plumas con el tintero. Se dispuso a volver a revisarlos. No quería perder más tiempo de viaje esta vez. Quería llegar a su hogar, recorrer su tierra, su palacio… ¡Ahora era príncipe heredero al trono! Paró unos instantes al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Tan lejos quedaban esos pensamientos amargos y actitudes reprochables que había engendrado en las Montañas Azules, tal vez porque ya se había descargado bastante con la muchacha y ahora estaba más ligero. Al pensar en esto se rió para sus adentros. Cuando llegara su turno, sería el rey y conduciría a su pueblo de la mejor manera, al igual que su padre y su abuelo… pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Tenía en amor de su hermana y sus sobrinos, viva en la memoria estaría la imagen de su otro hermano Fenrir muerto gloriosamente en batalla defendiendo la voluntad de Durin. Tenía el afecto y el respeto de sus súbditos y compañeros de viaje, pero adolecía de un cariño distinto. Quería tener a su lado a una enana incondicional con el que pudiera tener descendencia y perdurar más allá de los libros y los cantos de batalla. Alguien que no lo tratara como a un señor y que lo regañe sin importarle quién era. Estos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Thorin hasta que se percató de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y volvió a su trabajo.  
No tardó dos horas de comenzada la labor cuando escuchó en las afueras gritos de guerra y luego, gritos de aliento por parte de los elfos de sexo masculino. No le prestó demasiada atención hasta que los gritos fueron aumentando en volumen y perdió esa paz que poseía. Se levantó algo molesto y volvió al balcón con la plena intención de mandar al diablo a quienes osaban interrumpir su paz. La escena que vio fue muy particular, que luego se repetiría meses más tarde. En un combate muy desigual, sus sobrinos atacaban a la pobre muchacha a la que se podía ver en el rostro el cansancio y las gotas de sudor. Thorin pudo observar que la atacaban sin tregua ni piedad, y que las estocadas que proferían eran peligrosas, incluso para él si estuviera allí. Azul, sin ningún tipo de protección (porque según palabras de Fili, debía aprender a librar una batalla con la menor armadura posible para acostumbrarse más rápidamente), esquivaba al ras los golpes y los ataques. Todavía no había conseguido superar esa timidez y tomar la ofensiva en la pelea, y por ello, los elfos comenzaron a alentarla.  
-Aulë, perdona por lo que le haré.- Se dijo Fili que tenía un plan para tratar de sacar la agresividad de Azul.- ¡Eh, tú DEMONIO!-  
Azul y Kili, trenzados entre esquivas y golpes de puño, pararon en seco cuando Fili bramó aquel casi olvidado insulto para la mujer. Thorin desde lo alto fijó más la vista para observar la reacción de Azul. Tal vez, con lo que sucedería en ese momento, podría tomar una decisión con respecto a ella  
-¿Vas a pelear en serio Demonio? ¡Quiero todo tu potencial! ¡Quiero ver tu verdadera forma de pelear! ¡Transfórmate! ¡Te ordeno que insultes, escupas, quiero ver lo peor de ti!- Al decir esto le apuntó con su espada.- ¡Porque si no lo haces… lo haré yo! ¡Y esto ya no es parte del entrenamiento!-  
Hasta Kili pensó que era un poco brusco aquello que acaba de pronunciar, pero sin inmutarse, y siguiéndole el juego a su hermano, sonrió maliciosamente.  
Fili ya no jugaba. Aquel discurso que había pronunciado había surtido el efecto contrario y ahora la mujer estaba más temerosa que antes. Pero no importó. Corrió hacia ella de tal manera que ésta no pudo defenderse y la patada en el estómago la dejó sin aliento. Cayó arrodillada en la hierba mientras que con una de sus manos se tomaba el vientre y la otra tocaba el suelo sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo Kili, por su parte, también le dio un puntapié en la misma zona y la dejó tumbada hacia arriba.  
Thorin tuvo que refrenarse. Conocía a sus sobrinos muy bien y sabía que no la matarían… no intencionadamente.  
-¿Y bien Demonio? ¿Quieres más?- Dijo Kili. Acto seguido la escupió en la cara.- ¿Crees que los enanos somos siempre buenos? Sólo están en tus historias….- Kili sintió que, al escupirla y pronunciar esas palabras, se sentía despreciable. Pero si quería que fuera con ellos, debía sacar su lado salvaje, pues sus enemigos no serían condescendientes con ella una vez que crucen los límites de Imladris.  
Azul rodó sobre la hierba tomándose con sus manos su golpeado vientre. Los elfos ya no vitoreaban, se habían quedado solos. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor y el rocío de la tarde.

_watch?v=IS7PgKFeQNM_

-¡Rayos Azul! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Erebor? ¡Defiéndete!- Rugió Kili que casi parecía una súplica. Azul no contestó.  
-Me decepcionas…Pensé que eras un verdadero demonio, de esos que se hablan en los libros. Pero debí suponerlo… eres mujer. Quédate con los elfos.- Sentenció Fili.  
La última frase fue como un puñal para la muchacha y ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra. Éstas quedaron atoradas en su garganta.  
La batalla había concluido y la decisión de Thorin estaba tomada. Volvió a su asiento y se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo.  
Esa noche Azul brillaba por su ausencia. Thorin y los suyos estaban en la mesa cenando. La primera en semanas sin la presencia de la chica. Aprovechó para anunciar la partida en los próximos días. Emprenderían la marcha a la noche y atravesarían el país de los elfos sin mayores contratiempos aprovechando que el territorio estaría fuertemente protegido. Además anunció que la muchacha no los acompañaría. Su misión de llevarla con los elfos estaba cumplida y ellos debían retomar su camino. Ninguno puso objeciones a pesar de tener esperanzas de que ella los acompañara. El líder alzó su jarra de cerveza y todos los demás chocaron las suyas. Pero en el fondo de cada uno de los enanos sintió un vacío difícil de explicar cuando su bebida se deslizó por sus gargantas.  
Luego de la cena, pidió hablar directamente con Elrond para anunciar su partida.  
-¿Estás seguro que no deseas que Azul los acompañe Thorin? Dejas algo muy preciado para tu pueblo en mis dominios…-  
- La travesía no es para seres vacilantes y temerosos, mucho menos para una mujer como ella… estará mejor aquí y sé que tú la entrenarás bien.-  
-¿Vacilante y temerosa? ¿La subestimas por haber vacilado el enfrentamiento que tuvo con tus sobrinos? ¿Cuántas veces crees que ha peleado en su vida? ¿Tres veces como mucho? ¡Pero es natural que vacile de esa manera! ¡Es normal que tema a pesar de haber peleado como lo hizo aquella noche!-  
-Lord Elrond, esto es distinto. Sabes perfectamente que saliendo de tus territorios afuera es una cacería ambulante y no podemos estar pendientes de lo Azul hace o deja de hacer. Además, acuérdate de que en las afueras hay una guerra librándose y el peligro en los caminos se ha duplicado. No puedo permitir que viaje con nosotros. Partiremos en 5 días.-  
Thorin hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la sala.  
Los preparativos se hicieron rápidamente. Los elfos reunieron provisiones, mejoraron sus ropas y sus armas. A falta de poneys, Elrond les regaló cinco caballos que en esos días debieron acostumbrarse a montarlos. Caía la tarde del tercer día de preparativos cuando Thorin los llamó y utilizó su lengua madre para comunicarse.  
-Señores, nuestro viaje comienza esta noche. No necesitamos perder más tiempo aquí. Ya hemos confortado nuestros cuerpos más que suficiente y es hora de volver a nuestro hogar. Mientras más prisa nos demos más rápido llegaremos.-

Azul estaba tendida en la hierba. Los músculos del estómago le dolían grandemente y con gran esfuerzo pudo levantarse. Levantó su cabeza y vio que se encontraba sola, nadie iba a ayudarla esta vez. Cada paso que daba hacia su habitación era una eternidad, pero más dolor le causaba las palabras de sus amigos que el mismo dolor físico. Había estado por debajo de las expectativas de Fili y Kili. Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer en su cama y el sueño la venció instantáneamente. Horas después, Arwen llamó a su cuarto y como nadie contestaba entró. Al verla, se preocupó y al verla descubrió que estaba durmiendo. Acarició su rostro y notó que unas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. La arropó lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Despertó muy de mañana, cuando el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Se aseó y se vistió a su usanza. Nada de vestidos elfos y cosas por el estilo, sería ella misma. Salió de su habitación con su mochila, una manta y ropa de abrigo, e inmediatamente se dirigió a las cocinas. Sacó varios panes y algunos alimentos de las gavetas y, por qué no, una botella de buen vino. Ese día quería irse bien lejos de los enanos y de los elfos. Repasando uno por uno los elementos que tenía en su poder, se dirigió a las caballerizas para tomar "prestado" alguno de los caballos. Le llamó la atención uno de color absolutamente negro con una mancha blanca en su frente y se acercó. El caballo relinchó cuando veía que se aproximaba la muchacha y éste retrocedió unos pasos. Ella sacó de su mochila una manzana y comenzó a canturrear una melodía. El caballo olisqueó la fruta y comió de la mano.  
-Buena chica…-Dijo ella en un susurro mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja.- ¿Quieres otra más antes de irnos?-Y sacó otra manzana que el caballo se la comió en el acto.  
-Al parecer le has caído bien a "Elen".-  
Azul se dio vuelta rápidamente. Vio a Aragorn enfrente suyo cepillando el pelo de uno de los caballos.  
-Pensé que no había nadie…-  
-Pues creíste mal.- Disimuladamente vio su atuendo y la mochila cargada de cosas. Siguió haciendo su labor- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-  
- A algún lugar alejado. Estoy cansada de tantos enanos y elfos.-  
Aragorn se rió con ganas.  
-¿Cómo puedes cansarte de este lugar? Aquí se respira paz, a pesar de que hay una guerra librándose a varias leguas, pero aún se siente tranquilidad.-  
-No es eso… Necesito estar sola, aunque sea un día, Sin la mirada seria de Thorin o Elrond, o la de Fili y Kili diciéndome cómo debo combatir-  
-Entiendo, quieres escapar…-  
-¿Escapar? ¿A dónde? ¿No conozco ningún lugar de este mundo salvo este país y quieres que me escape?-  
-Has dicho que querías irte a algún lugar alejado aún sin conocer el territorio y eso lo tomo como "escaparse", ¿no te parece un poco peligroso?-  
-Hey, que tampoco soy idiota… Sólo quería alejarme siguiendo el río, así es más fácil cuando emprenda el regreso…-  
Aragorn dejó lo que estaba haciendo para meditar esas palabras. Mientras lo hacía, levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia todo el establo.  
-¿Tienes un pergamino? Necesitarás un mapa por las dudas.-  
Azul sonrió y sacó su cuaderno. Ya no tenía hojas en blanco, pero sacrificó uno de sus dibujos para que el muchacho le hiciera el mapa. Luego, le ayudó a ensillar el caballo y salió a galope tendido.  
Aragorn se quedó mirando el lugar por donde ella se había ido.  
-Aún creo que no debiste dejarla ir, Elrond.-  
-No debes preocuparte. Ella no podrá salir de mis dominios. Tal vez pueda encontrarse consigo misma estando sola… ahora que Thorin no piensa llevársela a Erebor creo que debería conocer más el lugar….-

Anochecía.  
Habían ensillado los caballos y estaban listos para partir. Thorin encabezaba la marcha seguido de Balin, Fili y Kili y cerrando, estaba Bofur.  
-¿Nos dejáis tan abruptamente Thorin hijo de Thráin? Tenía pensado que su partida no sería hasta dentro de dos días.-  
-Noble Dama Arwen, nuestro tiempo apremia muchísimo y cuanto antes partamos mejor. Agradezco la hospitalidad de su gente, pero debemos irnos.-  
-¿Ni siquiera para despediros de Azul?-.-  
A una orden de Thorin, los cinco salieron en dirección al Paso Alto. Kili se retrasó sin que Thorin sospechara.  
-¿Puedes entregarle esto?- Dijo él mientras que se acercaba con su caballo. Le dio un sobre lacrado con vela roja.- Para que entienda algunas actitudes de nosotros… y dile que lo sentimos… ella entenderá.-  
Arwen asintió y el enano emprendió la marcha. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se desvanecieron, la compañía era un ínfimo punto en el camino.

_watch?v=e-8W0K2sFhg_

Cuatro horas después de aquella partida, Azul llegaba totalmente sucia, con el pelo enmarañado y tiritando de frío, pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba mejor por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que poseía. Enfiló directo al establo para dejar a Elen. El elfo de turno que prestaba servicio en ese momento la miró raramente pero no dijo nada. Mientras ella dejaba el lugar lo escuchó susurrar en perfecto élfico:  
-¿No era que la humana estaba con ellos?-  
-Tenía entendido que sí…-respondió otro.  
Azul siguió caminando mientras los miraba de reojo. Ya en su habitación, se aseó y se vistió a la usanza de las elfas. Al salir (porque ya era tiempo de la cena), esperó a los enanos que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa, pero nadie de ellos llegó. Ni siquiera Elrond estaba entre los comensales así que Azul estuvo toda la cena maquinando en su cabeza que rayos pasaba.  
Sintiéndose sapo de otro pozo, dejó su comida y salió a buscar al jefe de todos los elfos. Lo encontró hablando con algunas doncellas. Éstas al verla, pararon en seco la conversación  
-Lo necesito para mañana, antes que salga el sol, si son tan amables.-Dijo él en élfico. Éstas asintieron y se retiraron.- Luz de Durin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-  
-¿Es necesario el epíteto?-  
Elrond se rió con ganas.  
-No es necesario el enojo Azul, sólo trataba de ser cordial contigo. Al parecer no estás acostumbrada a las formalidades. Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-  
-¿Dónde se encuentran Thorin y los demás? No los he visto en la cena…-  
El semblante de Elrond cambió.  
-Ven… siéntate un momento.- Y ambos se dirigieron a un banco de los tantos que había en el pasillo.  
Allí Elrond le comentó que los enanos se habían ido sin ella. Thorin así lo había querido pues, según él, no estaba preparada para enfrentar una batalla "real" en campo abierto. Al oír esto, Azul profirió un insulto a viva voz que hasta el mismo Elrond quedó horrorizado preguntándose cómo una doncella como ella podía conocer (y decir) tanta cantidad de palabrotas en tan corto tiempo.  
-¿Alguna vez tus padres te enseñaron modales jovencita?- Ironizó Elrond molesto.  
-¡Jovencita las…!-Alcanzó a decir Azul antes de que el elfo le tapara la boca.  
-No es necesario ese tipo de vocabulario aquí. Si Thorin tomó esa decisión es para que puedas entrenar lo necesario.-  
La muchacha se levantó efusivamente.  
-¿¡Y quedarme más tiempo en este mundo, no señor!?- Al terminar la frase, Azul se arrepintió de haberlo dicho delante de él.-… Ehh… No me malinterprete…yo… yo no quise…-  
-Ya…ya…- Elrond le tomó de las manos tratando de calmarla y haciéndole sentar nuevamente.- Entiendo tu prisa. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir con ellos? Saliendo de mis dominios no puedo garantizar que llegues sana y salva a Erebor. ¿Acaso quieres arriesgarte a una muerte casi segura?-  
Azul se quedó muda un momento. Elrond, al verla en ese estado, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó.  
- ¡Hey Elrond!- Lo llamó.- Es cierto que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hay allá afuera… pero sé que si no lo hago voy a quedarme encerrada en esta jaula de oro…-  
-Sabes que después de que cruces el país tendrás que confiar en tu instinto y en tu Dios. Pues, a pesar que estaré velando por ti en pensamientos, temo por ti si el enemigo llega a cazarte….Si tal es tu decisión, entonces partirás mañana a la mañana. Ve a dormir, pues necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para esta empresa que realizarás.-


	16. Un nuevo camino

Muy buenas tardes Gente linda de toda Arda!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo para compartir con ustedes! Espero que les guste!

Eileen: Tendrás que esperar varios capítulos para ver lo que tú deseas...¿o no? O tal vez...  
Michelle: Por ahora tomé la desición de subir un capítulo por mes, como mínimo, dependiendo el trabajo que tenga en el mundo muggle =P jajaja!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

Cap 15

Un nuevo camino

watch?v=Y80ofCkPbdE

La mañana siguiente Azul fue despertada por Arwen y sus doncellas, mucho antes que el sol saliera del horizonte. Un poco incómoda por el trato preferencial que tenían con ella en ese momento, le ayudaron a desvestirse para entrar al cuarto de baño. Allí, ella les impidió el paso, pues las doncellas también querían limpiarla. Ni bien salió de bañarse, ya tenía en su cama un pantalón de cuero, botas, una camisa de mangas largas y otra de manga corta, un hermoso corset, también de cuero, que se acordonaba a los costados y un abrigo de invierno. Azul miró todas esas prendas y las tocó delicadamente. Arwen la condujo hasta una silla donde las doncellas comenzaron a trenzar su cabello, que ya estaba más largo y más sedoso desde que había llegado. Luego la vistieron cuidadosamente y en silencio. Ninguna de ellas se atrevía a quebrantar esa tranquilidad que todas habían conseguido, tratando de que Azul disfrutara las últimas horas de paz que le quedaban estando en Imladris.  
Salieron de la habitación y dos guardias las estaban esperando. Las doncellas se inclinaron ante Arwen y Azul y se fueron. Los guardias las condujeron hasta un gran salón, donde ella nunca había estado. El lugar era enorme, varias mesas había alrededor y junto a ellas, elfos que se inclinaban respetuosamente al pasar delante de ellas. Elrond estaba en la mesa principal; Arwen se sentó a la derecha de su padre y Azul a su izquierda.  
-¿Te encuentras bien Azul?-  
-¿Eh?... ehhh… sí Arwen. Estoy bien.-  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que te apesadumbra?- Intervino Elrond viendo que la mirada de Azul se hallaba perdida en el salón.  
-De lo mucho que voy a extrañar este lugar…- Dijo ella en perfecto élfico. Acto seguido suspiró. Padre e hija se miraron y con esas miradas inquirieron una respuesta, a lo que Azul volvió a responderles en la misma lengua. – Sólo lo sé, no me pregunten cómo… en este viaje tal vez pueda obtener todas las respuestas… empezando por cómo sé hablar su idioma.-  
Luego del desayuno, Elrond se levantó de su asiento y todos los presentes hicieron silencio.  
-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para despedir a una elegida de los valar. Un ser que aún debe encontrar su camino, y ha elegido el peligro antes que las comodidades y los lujos. A pesar de que su llegada a nuestro mundo ha sido un tanto accidentada, supo ganarse un lugar con su fortaleza. ¡Azul, Luz de Durin, levántate!-  
Ella se levantó algo insegura y con el rostro totalmente colorado.  
-Así como los valar te han elegido para un fin, deberás tener en cuenta que el camino que te espera será peligroso y arduo. Tal vez más peligroso que el que hiciste para llegar a nuestra morada. ¿Aún así deseas emprender el viaje?-  
Ella asintió. Elrond hizo un ademán con la mano y cuatro guardias se acercaron a la mesa. Cada uno tenía en sus manos un paquete envuelto con una hermosa tela de color verde.  
-Luz de Durin, para poder llegar a tu destino deberás ser fuerte y luchar. Tus compañeros te han entrenado bien, pero tu momento de demostrar tu valía llegará cuando menos lo esperes. Esto te ayudará a protegerte y pelear como bien nos has demostrado.-  
El primer guardia se acercó, le entregó el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Había una hermosa cota de malla que brillaba con las primeras luces del alba, preparada especialmente para el cuerpo de la mujer.  
-Pero eso… es muy pesado… yo no….-Elrond le colocó en las manos la cota. Apenas sentía el peso.- ¡Dios! ¿De qué material está hecho? Nunca tuve algo tan liviano en toda mi vida…-  
-Lo que tienes en tus manos es una cota de mithril. Un metal muy preciado, ligero y el más resistente de todos los metales nobles que existen en toda la Tierra Media.-  
El segundo guardia se acercó con su respectivo paquete.  
-El segundo obsequio que tengo para ti es esto.- Elrond descubrió el segundo regalo. Una hermosa espada yacía delante de la joven. La empuñadura estaba recubierta con cuero negro trenzado que le proporcionaba un agarre perfecto. La hoja, finamente trabajada, tenía labrado hojas de hiedra, runas élficas y el símbolo de la casa de Durin.  
-"Elen sila lúmenn omentielvo"- Leyó ella en voz alta.  
-"Una estrella brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentros"- Tradujo Elrond al idioma común.- Esta espada se llama Calacirya. Su traducción en el idioma común es "Paso de la Luz". No tengas miedo a la oscuridad Azul. Tú tienes luz propia, déjala que salga.-  
Azul tomó la vaina, también labrada con maestría, y la guardó.  
El tercer obsequio fue un arco hecho a la medida de ella y un carcaj repleto de flechas. "Para que puedas practicar tu puntería" Le había dicho Elrond.  
-Nuestro cuarto regalo no tiene que ver con elementos de batalla…- El cuarto guardia se acercó. Elrond descubrió un sobre de cuero.- Aquí dentro encontrarás el mapa que te ayudará a encontrar tu camino hacia Erebor y otra cosa más…-  
Azul lo tomó. Al igual que el resto de los demás obsequios, el cuero estaba repujado con ornamentos a la usanza élfica. Dentro de ella encontró un cuaderno con hojas en blanco.-  
-Para que registres tu viaje como lo has hecho al llegar aquí. Con ese maravilloso don que tienes para dibujar.-  
Ella abrazó a Elrond como si fuera un padre. Él sonrió y respondió al abrazo, a lo que Azul se sintió complacida.  
Luego del desayuno, dejaron el gran salón y Azul fue llevada a una habitación para que pudiera colocarse la cota de malla. Arwen miró a las doncellas para que se retiraran y quedaron a solas.  
-Yo también quiero darte dos pequeños regalos. El primero es éste.- Sacó de su manga una pequeña daga, más chica que cualquier daga que los soldados conocían.- Esta daga está especialmente hecha para que puedas ocultarla aquí.- Y señaló los pechos de Azul. Ambas se rieron como dos buenas amigas.- Sí, lo sé. Es demasiado sugerente. Pero fíjate en el corset que tiene un bolsillo interno donde puedes ponerlo. Si las cosas se tornan difíciles, siempre tienes una pequeña arma escondida que puede sacarte en más de un apuro.- Y le guiñó el ojo.- Este segundo regalo no te protegerá de nada en especial, pero te hará recordar tu estancia en Imladris.- Y le dio una pequeña botella. Arwen la abrió y el perfume de las flores envolvió a las mujeres.- Si llegas a Erebor, lo más probable que hagan una fiesta en honor a tu llegada como la Luz de Durin… es bueno estar presentable y oler bien.- Y volvió a guiñarle el ojo. Azul la abrazó. -¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Kili me dio esta carta antes de partir.- Azul guardó la carta en su mochila.

watch?v=-ttCJ6uQN_Q

El caballo que escogió Elrond para la muchacha fue Elen quien ya estaba preparado con una alforja con varias provisiones y listo para montar. Arwen condujo a Azul a la entrada de la ciudad donde su caballo la estaba esperando. Ágilmente subió a éste, acomodó su mochila y tomó las riendas.  
A ambos lados sobre el puente de piedra que conectaba el camino con la ciudad de Imladris se habían formado los soldados para mostrar sus respetos.  
-Azul, sigue el camino de piedra para salir de Rivendell, y cuando éste desaparezca, sigue al sol. Y cuando caiga la tarde, que éste siempre esté a tus espaldas.- Aconsejó Arwen.  
- Que la luz de los valar te guíen en tu búsqueda, Azul, Luz de Durin, la Elegida por los valar, y en especial por Aulë.- Dijo Elrond como despedida.  
Azul giró su caballo en dirección al camino. Los guardias levantaron sus lanzas y formaron un arco. Ella se giró hacia los elfos para grabar en su memoria esa imagen. "Dios, ayúdame." Se dijo ella. Volvió a mirar hacia el camino, espoleó a su caballo y éste se lanzó a todo galope por el camino de piedra acompañado por el viento.

Libre. Esa era la palabra que definía el estado de Azul en aquél momento mientras galopaba junto con Elen. El sol ya había salido del todo cuando divisó a la ciudad de Rivendell como una formación borrosa de árboles y techos. La luminosidad daba al ambiente una calidez hogareña y en los árboles ya se podían ver los pequeños brotes y pequeñas hierbas que comenzaban a asomarse: pronto llegaría la primavera.  
Cada tanto, Azul consultaba el mapa aunque el camino todavía estaba visible y cuando el bosque terminó para dar lugar a la formación rocosa de las montañas, ella desmontó para ir más lento. Con mucho cuidado guió a su caballo de la mejor manera posible, aunque a veces era el mismo caballo quién hacía las mejores elecciones del camino a seguir. Apenas pararon para almorzar, pues las alturas no eran del agrado de ambos. Allí, Azul abrió las alforjas para ver qué era lo que los elfos le habían puestos de provisiones. Quesos, frutas secas, pan, carne seca, muchas legumbres y una botella de vino era el botín para varias semanas de viaje. Luego de eso, tendría que arreglárselas sola.  
Siguió avanzando, día tras día, siempre en ascenso, hasta alcanzar el punto más alto de las montañas. Miró hacia atrás para ver su proeza hecha realidad cuando divisó a lo lejos un hilo de humo. "¿Alguien estará haciendo una fogata?" Se preguntó. Al ver que la humareda estaba demasiado lejos, una puntada y un estremecimiento inundaron su mente. "¿Eso es… Rivendell? ¿Rivendell fue…? ay no… ¡Arwen! ¡Elrond!"  
Su cuerpo se tambaleó hasta toparse con una piedra que le sirvió de asiento. ¿Rivendell había caído?. No podía volver si se arrepentía. Tampoco podía ayudar o pedir ayuda, la única opción era seguir adelante y apretar el estómago. Pero aún no tenía fuerzas de ese estilo para hacer frente a ese momento. Una catarata de llantos surcó sus ojos. Llantos por Elrond y Arwen, llantos por Aragorn y todos los elfos y las elfas que los trataron con aprecio durante su estancia y sin poder saber si estaban vivos o… muertos.  
Le costó unos minutos retomar la marcha, más pesada y más abrumante con lo que había visto y cuando lo hizo, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Sabiendo que los orcos no se detendrían, resolvió por seguir la caminata de noche. Allí fue cuando la tecnología de su mundo le sirvió para no tropezarse y/o caer por el abismo. Sacó su linterna cuando la oscuridad era eterna y se cuidó de enfocar siempre al piso, tratando de que la luz no sea vista por ningún otro ser viviente (si es que lo habría). Y entre varios días de subidas y bajadas, en plena madrugada, agotada tanto ella misma como su caballo, dejaron el sendero de las montañas para buscar algún refugio que las últimas rocas de aquella cordillera pudieran ofrecerle.

Luego de varios días de caminata, la compañía había bajado ilesos aquella cordillera. A pesar de que todavía estaban muy cerca de éstas, ya se podía sentir en el ambiente la calidez de la llegada de la primavera.  
La primera noche que acamparon en la llanura, hicieron una hermosa fogata, y luego un buen guiso acompañado con su sopa correspondiente hizo que el cuerpo de cada uno de los enanos se fortaleciera. La música hizo el resto.  
Ellos se lo habían ganado y ahora se distendían. Pero no Thorin. Vigilando en la puerta de la roca que les servía como refugio, miraba silencioso el paisaje nocturno. La noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Algún que otro grillo rompía la monotonía del silencio, pero no era algo molesto para el jefe. La mirada del enano se perdía entre el sendero de las montañas, y cuando se cansaba, miraba el cielo. Allí estaba el hueco en donde debería estar su constelación y pensó en el destino que le deparaba a llegar a su hogar.  
-¿Por qué abdicaste abuelo?- Pensó Thorin.-Aún no era tu tiempo de hacerlo… Mahal ¿Estaré haciendo bien las cosas?-  
Con su hacha a modo de sostén y una de sus rodillas flexionadas, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recitar en Khuzdûl una oración pidiendo sabiduría para los tiempos futuros y una señal para saber si la elección que había hecho de dejar con los elfos a la mujer era la acertada. Llegó un punto en que su rezo se pareció más a una súplica y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bañarle el rostro.  
Nada.  
No hubo respuesta alguna.  
Sus últimos rezos se tornaron vacíos con el correr de los minutos. Estaba cansado y triste. No entendía por qué su dios había elegido a una humana. ¡Una humana! Si hubiera sido un enano, o enana, lo entendería mejor por la situación que estaba pasando. Pero no, ¿Acaso su dios los estaba dejando a un lado? Thorin sacudió su cabeza como librándose de esos oscuros pensamientos al darse cuenta. Todo lo que hacía Aulë era por algo en especial, aunque él no lo comprendiera a la primera.  
-¿Qué traes entre manos, Hechicera, para que Mahal te proteja tanto?-  
Volvió a su mente la noche en que la descubrió despierta y comenzó a dibujarlo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar el cumplido que le había dedicado: _"Tu mano tiene la destreza de la mano de un enano con un martillo y cincel al dar forma una roca"_. –Sólo es una chiquilla, es todo.- Terminó por concluir el enano.  
Al despuntar el alba, la compañía siguió rumbo al noreste pero luego de dos días de cabalgata, una tempestad hizo que los enanos no pudieran seguir avanzando. El viento y la lluvia hicieron que el grupo se quedara en la zona montañosa tres días seguidos. Buscando un refugio lo suficientemente alto, pues la lluvia era tal que, de las montañas, comenzó a correr un hilo de agua; al principio fue pequeño, pero al cabo de media hora de tormenta, ese hilo comenzó a crecer en magnitud y ganarse la denominación de "cascada". Bofur pudo observar que en los terrenos más bajos comenzaron a formarse grandes charcos de agua hasta que al fin la zona quedó inundada. Tenían dos opciones: desviarse hacia el sur o esperar unos días más hasta que el agua bajara y atravesarla. Decidieron entre todos esperar dos días en aquel lugar, bien guarecidos por las montañas y con buenas provisiones para varios días.

Unas nubes oscuras tapaban las estrellas y un viento frío proveniente del norte helaron el refugio de Azul. Había suficiente lugar como para que "Elen" también pasara la noche con ella. Habían hecho buenas migas durante el viaje y le daba pena dejarlo solo en la intemperie.  
Inspeccionó inexpertamente el refugio y notó que alguien o algo estuvo allí. Con su linterna miró detenidamente el suelo y encontró rastros de madera quemada y algún que otro trozo de comida, ya en descomposición. Intentó buscar huellas, pero no las encontró. El suelo era de piedra.  
-Bueno.-Se dijo ella.-Tal vez los enanos estuvieron aquí. Me siento como si fuera Blancanieves, pero al revés. – El caballo relinchó mientras la miraba.  
Se acomodó una vez que resolvió que no había peligro alguno. Prendió un pequeño fuego y se hizo la cena cocinando las legumbres que tenía en gran cantidad. Mientras comía, recordó la carta que Arwen le había dado. Mientras se llevaba una porción de legumbres a la boca, leyó el contenido del mensaje:

_Querida Azul:_

Ante todo queremos disculparnos nuevamente por nuestro comportamiento durante el viaje a Rivendell. A veces se nos olvida que no eres de estas tierras y nuestros pensamientos comienzan con fantasías sin sentido… bueno, ahora con sentido pues te conocemos mejor.  
Pero esta carta es para pedirte disculpas otra vez. Ninguno de nosotros estuvo bien al tratarte de "demonio" por enésima vez en tu vida, y más cuando resolvimos hace días tu situación entre nosotros. Eres una mujer contestadora, y cuando vimos que no nos dijiste nada, yo, Kili, sentí que algo pasaba. Fili se sintió tan mal de haberte llamado de esa manera que ahora siente culpa, pero no nos condenes: lo hicimos porque queríamos que nos acompañaras a toda costa a Erebor, nuestro hogar, tal vez el tuyo si no puedes volver. Nosotros te brindaríamos un lugar hasta que puedas manejarte sola. Pero ahora Thorin dice que tú no estás preparada para semejante viaje. Prefirió dejarte con los elfos porque, al parecer, vio el combate, y al ver que no te levantaste, tomó aquella decisión. Por eso nos vamos antes, para no llamar tanto la atención y para dejarte aquí, con ellos. Es por eso esta carta, para decirte que sé que puedes llegar a Erebor por tus propios medios y si Aulë quiere, nos veremos allí.  
Sigue el camino hasta que veas un cruce donde el camino se bifurca en tres direcciones: al norte está el puente en el Bosque Verde. Todos los enanos siempre tomamos ese camino por ser el más rápido y el más seguro.  
El segundo camino (al sureste) te llevará directo a Dol Guldur. No lo tomes, es una zona peligrosa.  
El tercer camino, ya en desuso, se llegan a los bosques de Lórien, más elfos. Salvo por los del Bosque Verde (y hasta por ahí nomás) no confiamos demasiado. Casi nunca no hemos llevado bien entre ambas razas. Está en ti en tomar cualquiera de los dos caminos. Pero te recomiendo que utilices el primero.  
Sé que llegarás ilesa. Por algo eres la Luz de Durin, por algo nuestro antecesor te eligió.  
Kili.  
  
watch?v=AwJZgcrzD8A&list=PLA78031406DF8B576

Azul sonrió. La disculpa de Kili (e intuyó que también la de Fili) había sido aceptada. Sacó su manta (una abrigada manta de invierno de color verde pálido) y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las rocas. Elen, se acercó a la mujer y se acurrucó al costado de ella.  
La mañana siguiente amaneció fría y gris. Con una lagaña en el medio del ojo, salió de la cueva para poder respirar aire puro y el viento que la envolvió le hizo castañetear los dientes.  
Entró nuevamente a la cueva, se aseó y preparó un frugal desayuno recordando que debía ganar terreno cuanto antes y así encontrar a la compañía, y probablemente, los que supuestamente atacaron Rivendell cruzarían el paso.  
Ya con su caballo ensillado y encima de él, emprendió veloz el viaje. A medida que avanzaba, el cielo se oscurecía más y el humor de Azul empeoraba con el pensamiento que se mojaría de cabeza hasta los pies. Tras tres jornadas completas de cabalgata y dos nocturnas, la lluvia hizo su tan (des) ansiada aparición para la joven. Fría como el agua de la cordillera, la lluvia llegó como una tropa de caballos encabritados dispuestos a frenar su marcha.  
Ya empapada, no se dejó vencer y continuó con su búsqueda, siempre siguiendo el ya poco sendero marcado que quedaba.  
De repente, Elen se encabritó y casi la tira al piso. Bajó del caballo para tratar de calmar al animal que estaba temblando, ya no por el frío, sino porque había sentido algo que a Azul se le escapaba de las manos. Miró al horizonte, y a pesar de la intensa lluvia, vio una ligera capa de tierra que se levantaba del suelo. Luego sintió un ligero temblor. Temblor que contagió su espina dorsal al confirmar, que no era la única (además de los enanos) que hacía una travesía.  
Subió a su caballo y lo instó a que galopara lo más rápido que podía. Debía tomar la mayor distancia posible de los que venían detrás, y por primera vez, dejó el sendero.

-¡Agh! ¡Lluvia de los mil demonios! ¿¡Cuánto más estará así!?- Protestó Bofur enojadísimo. Era el segundo día de espera y el temporal no amainaba. La gran roca en forma de techo que habían encontrado era perfecta para protegerse de la lluvia, pero no contra el frío y la humedad pues estaban a la intemperie.  
-¿Por qué la invocas?- Preguntó en broma Fili.-¿Ya no tuvimos demasiado con ese tema?-  
-¡Agh! ¡Cierra la boca!- En eso un relámpago cayó a tierra y Bofur se sobresaltó. Fili se echó a reír. Bastó la mirada de Thorin para que Fili dejara las bromas. Él bajó la cabeza y se retiró a un rincón a afilar su hacha.  
Balin estaba sentado al lado del fuego. Tenía las manos heladas y las frotaba una contra otra. Kili llegó y se sentó al lado suyo, convidándole un tazón de carne asada para que comiera.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó el viejo enano.  
A Kili le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta.  
-¿Yo? Bien… ¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-He visto que le entregabas algo a la Dama Undómiel. ¿Una carta para ella o para…-  
-Sí, era para Azul. Sigo pensando que fue un error no llevarla con nosotros.-  
-Pero Thorin piensa todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso no estamos más liberados?-  
-¿Tú lo crees así?-  
El silencio de Balin fue evidente.  
Thorin seguía sin perder la vista en los alrededores. Pero algo le hizo tomar su hacha y aventurarse en la tormenta. Caminó unos cuantos metros, siempre oculto entre las rocas. Con mucho esfuerzo, escuchó a lo lejos el chapoteo de algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad. La lluvia se le calaba entre las ropas y comenzó a tiritar mientras que los vapores que exhalaba lo delataban fácilmente.  
A medida que el sonido se acercaba divisó a lo lejos la silueta de un caballo, y montado, a su jinete, pero detrás de él lo perseguían otras siluetas más oscuras. La primera silueta siguió su curso a galope veloz. Tuvo que agacharse por dos motivos: la primera para que no lo descubrieran y la segunda para no ser herido, pues el caballo se dirigió hacia su dirección y saltó ágilmente la roca. Thorin vio que era un hombre de mediana estatura, con su capa totalmente empapada. No pudo verle la cara, pues tenía la capucha puesta pegada al rostro por el agua que le chorreaba. Llevaba en su espalda un carcaj y un arco, y en la cintura, vio la hermosa empuñadura de una espada. En el salto, una de sus alforjas se le cayó a unos metros de la posición del enano. Thorin no tuvo tiempo de ir a buscarlo pues lo que sintió fue una horda de huargos y orcos sobre su cabeza, que trataban de darle caza al hombre. Tres fueron los que saltaron la roca y se perdían en el horizonte, pero uno de ellos, el cuarto, su huargo se resbaló y cayó de tal modo que se rompió el cuello. El orco se levantó algo aturdido y al ver que no podía seguir a su grupo, inspeccionó la alforja que encontró a escasos metros, sin percatarse de la presencia del enano.

watch?v=_UuyeYdQnI4&list=PLA78031406DF8B576

Thorin no necesitó pensar demasiado su próximo movimiento. Sin darle tiempo a que su enemigo reaccionara, el enano rebanó la cabeza del orco. La mano, ya inanimada, del ser dejó caer el bolso del forastero que acababa de pasar y un escalofrío cruzó la columna de Thorin al reconocer aquella tela extraña y la manera en que se abría. Tomó el bolso y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.  
-¡Todos arriba! ¡Tomen sus armas y síganme! ¡No hay mucho tiempo!- Bramó Thorin dando un puntapié a un dormido Balin.

La lluvia mojaba sus ojos, lo que hacía perder visión. Se dejaba llevar por el instinto de su compañera mientras las dos escapaban a galope. El suelo, ya comenzaba a resbalar y Azul temía que su caballo trastabillara. Una gran roca estaba enfrente de ellas impidiéndole el paso por lo que la mujer agitó las riendas y Elen entendió el significado. La velocidad aumentó y la destreza del animal hizo lo suyo. Cuando tocaron tierra, Azul notó que su mochila ya no estaba. Maldijo para sus adentros su descuido y echó de menos el cuaderno labrado por Elrond. Apretando los dientes, siguió adelante con su alocado escape. Cada tanto, tenía que esquivar alguna que otra flecha pero ya su caballo se estaba cansando en comparación de los huargos que comenzaban a acorta distancias. En eso, Elen tropezó con el fango que la lluvia había hecho y ambas cayeron al suelo. Algo aturdida por el golpe, Elen se levantó primero asustada, allí quedó tirada la muchacha en el lodo, mientras que los huargos estaban casi por llegar. A duras penas pudo levantarse y enfocar su vista al enemigo.  
Los grandes guerreros enanos dicen en su tierra que con el correr de los años uno comienza a desarrollar un sexto sentido para el peligro. Algunos lo traen innato, esos son los que tienen los más altos renombres en el reino, pero en el caso de Azul debía despertarlo a la fuerza. Sintió un hormigueo en su espalda, o tal vez un latigazo. No pudo definirlo bien sino hasta después de la batalla. El orco venía montado en el huargo a gran velocidad. En su mano, espada orca en mano, intentó hacerle un tajo en su cuerpo, a lo que ella pudo esquivar. Mientras que el orco daba la vuelta para volver a la carga, el segundo orco intentó hacer lo mismo. Azul, ya más centrada en su mirada, se defendió tirando barro a los ojos de las bestias dejándolos fuera de combate por algunos minutos, pero dando hachazos para todos lados. Allí, creyendo que podría respirar un poco, bajó la guardia. Pero lo que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el costado de la cintura y su cuerpo se separaba del piso. Sus ojos vieron que el mundo daba vueltas hasta sólo vio tierra. Había sido empujada con tal fuerza que su cerebro estaba totalmente mareado. Lo siguiente que vio fueron los orcos acercándose a ella y hablando en su propia lengua, a lo que ella no pudo traducir.  
-No de vuelta.- Se dijo ella. Y tomando valor, se incorporó. Los orcos rieron al ver tamaña osadía pero su risa se disipó al ver la acción de la joven. Calacyria los enfrentaría abiertamente por primera vez en su historia.


	17. Compañía completa

_Hola hermosa gente de toda la Tierra Media!_

_Gracias Erinia por tu hermoso comentario! Me da gusto que mi forma de escribir te agrade. Y sí, en algunas partes verás que no se asemeja a la historia original, pero en otras, el hilo argumental se parecerá mucho. Habrá alguna que otra vuelta de tuerca al asunto ;)_

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Y como siempre, espero que les guste!_

_Lynlia ^_^ _

* * *

Cap. 16

Compañía completa

Las gotas de agua caían heladas en el cuerpo desnudo. Fría como el hielo, pero temeraria como el más experimentado guerrero, Calacyria se mostraba al mundo tal cual era. Los orcos, al ver tamaña creación de los elfos, dudaron en atacar. Pero el jefe de ellos, recriminó a sus soldados la estúpida reacción y fue él mismo quien encabezó el ataque junto con su bestia.  
-Recuerda quién eres.-Se decía así misma para tomar valor en la lucha.  
Azul, dándose valor con un grito, corrió hacia el encuentro con su primer enemigo. A propósito resbaló en el lodo que cubría el suelo para que su primer espadazo diera directo en las patas del huargo y lo dejara fuera de combate. El orco, cayó al suelo y por varios minutos no se levantó. A raíz de esto, los demás salieron a la carga contra la muchacha por semejante descaro contra su jefe. Los gritos guturales de los orcos y el hedor mezclado con el agua de lluvia hicieron un cóctel atroz. Uno de ellos se adelantó y cortó la retirada de la muchacha. Ambos orcos bajaron de sus bestias y se ubicaron exactamente en los cuatro puntos cardinales.  
El que estaba detrás de ella dio la primera embestida. El huargo se lanzó directo hacia la columna de la mujer a lo que ésta pudo esquivarlo y darle una rápida estocada, pero no lo suficientemente mortífera como para matarlo.  
Los dos orcos se abalanzaron, dos contra uno no era muy justo para ella. Calacyria, con cada choque de espadas, sacaba chispas como una maza golpeando un trozo de hierro. Azul, recordando entrenamientos pasados, se alejó de ellos (en parte para tratar de retomar el aire) y redobló las fuerzas para enfrentárseles. Este nuevo impulso hizo que los orcos lo pensaran dos veces al ver a Calacyria cortando el aire a diestra y siniestra muy cerca de sus cuerpos y de cómo una mujer, por sobre todas las cosas, sabía manejar de esa manera aquella arma.  
Azul debía deshacerse rápidamente de uno de ellos, pues el huargo que quedaba estaba acercándose listo para unirse a la batalla. Quebró la defensa del orco que estaba peleando y con una abertura de piernas de ciento ochenta grados, el empeine se le incrustó en la mandíbula del orco. Su compañero y su bestia increparon juntos a la muchacha. Al ver la ofensiva que se le venía encima, Azul atinó a correr. El orco soltó una carcajada y mandó al huargo a buscar a su presa. Éste dejó que ella se distanciara un par de metros, entonces así, comenzó con la carrera. Rápidamente fue alcanzada por la bestia quien le propinó un terrible cabezazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Calacyria estaba fuera de su mano sin posibilidad de alcanzarla. El huargo tomó con sus mandíbulas el cuerpo de Azul que gemía de dolor por la presión que sentía por la dentadura del animal. Azul intentó zafarse pero el huargo había vuelto a su dueño y la dejó a los pies de éste.  
-¡Agnsh! ¡Gorgant!- Bramó el orco en su lengua. ¡Levántense ratas mugrientas! ¿Acaso una estúpida mujer les ganó? ¡Arriba les digo!-  
El primer orco que se había desmayado, Gorgant, fue pateado por Agnsh para que vuelva en sí. Luego de varios golpes, Gorgant, daba quejidos de dolor, pero estaba despierto.  
La otra persona que también daba quejidos de dolor era Azul. Presa del miedo, su mente se atascó y no pudo pensar el próximo movimiento. Miraba de reojo a sus captores pero no se atrevía a enfrentárseles a un duelo de miradas.  
Elen galopaba muy alterada en dirección contraria. Su instinto animal le decía que debía huir de ese lugar. En el galope, vislumbró que un tropel de su especie se encaminaba justo a su dirección, pero siguió con su huída.  
Los enanos seguían las huellas de los huargos en el lodo. Apenas se distinguían pues la lluvia estaba borrándolos. A lo lejos vieron un caballo que galopaba locamente y cuando se acercó a ellos, tuvieron que esquivarlo porque no respondía de sí. Ellos vieron que estaba cargado de dos alforjas y rápidamente Thorin mandó a Balin a detener aquél caballo. Tardó varios minutos en alcanzarlo y llevarlo delante del príncipe. Allí, éste no tuvo más dudas. Desenfundó su espada y todos se dirigieron hacia la dirección donde el caballo había aparecido.

-Preciosos ojos.-Dijo Gorgant. Tomándola de la trenza, Azul fue obligada a levantarse hasta la altura de los ojos del orco. -Podríamos demorarnos un rato ¿No les parece?-  
Agnsh sacó su espada orca y, desde la cabeza de Azul, fue deslizándola. Pasó por su cuello, sus senos hasta llegar a su pelvis. Allí se detuvo. Ella, al intuir lo que pasaría, intentó moverse, pero otra espada se acercó a su cuello.  
-No tan rápido primor, todavía no hemos terminado contigo….-  
Agnsh se acercó al cuerpo de Azul y con sus manos tomó la cintura de ésta para domarla. Ella instintivamente lo pateó en sus partes nobles.  
-¡Agh!- Se lamentó Agnsh poniendo sus manos en la zona afectada.- ¡Estúpida zorra de mierda! ¡Mátala Gash!-  
Gash no se hizo esperar. Con un movimiento en diagonal, la espada orca atravesó la espalda de la mujer. Ésta no sintió nada.  
El contacto de la espada con su espalda hizo que Azul retomara el valor. Su cota de malla la había salvado. Con su cabeza, le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Gorgant. Éste la soltó. Intentó correr pero el lodo en el piso la hizo trastabillar y caerse.  
- Vete con Melkor ¡Puta!- Le espetó Gash levantando su arma.  
El sonido de una flecha fue la salvación de la muchacha. Gash quedaba tendido en el suelo y su sangre mortal se confundía con el lodo y la lluvia. Los huargos al ver que los enanos se acercaban emprendieron el ataque. Kili mató a uno mientras se acercaban y Balin se lanzó a otro que le hacía frente.  
Fili bajó de su caballo y enfrentó a Agnsh, Thorin tuvo que lidiar con un huargo que tuvo la osadía de hacerle frente.  
Mientras que Balin y Bofur se trababan en pelea contra los huargos que quedaban, Azul intentó escapar de Gorgant, pero éste, en el suelo, tomó una de las piernas de la mujer para hacerla tropezar. Azul lo pateó en la cara para tratar de zafarse y alejarse, pero el orco una vez más le tomó de las piernas, no se lo haría fácil. Gorgant sacó su espada. Al ver esto, Azul estiró su mano para tratar de tomar la espada de Gash que estaba a unos metros de ella, y cuando lo hizo, el choque de metales no se hizo esperar. Ambos se trenzaron en una pelea cuyo objetivo era ver quién caía primero y daba el golpe de gracia. Cuanto más patadas y golpes con el puño daba la muchacha, la ira del orco crecía. No podía comprender cómo una mujer de esa calaña podía defender y tener esa fuerza y elasticidad en los brazos y piernas. Para contrarrestar esos ataques, Gorgant puso más energías en cada estocada. En ellas, ponía su propio peso del cuerpo, cosa que la resistencia de Azul fue debilitándose a medida que recibía los ataques hasta llegar en un punto en que no pudo más y el orco rompió la defensa de la mujer. Si antes el espadazo en la espalda no lo sintió, esta vez la estocada que Azul recibió en el costado derecho de su cuerpo la dejó sin aliento. El dolor era punzante, una electricidad recorrió la zona amplificada con el agua fría de la lluvia. Su visión se nubló y sintió que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla. Escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos que no sabía si era de Balin o de Bofur, que los había visto de reojo luchando contra los huargos muy cerca de ella. Cayó de rodillas para luego desplomarse en el suelo frente a Gorgant quien rió tan sarcásticamente que hasta el mismo Thorin se le heló la sangre. Éste, al ver a Azul en ese estado, degolló rápidamente a su contrincante y salió hecho una furia contra el malnacido.  
Ahora enano y orco luchaban sin tregua alguna. Thorin, preso de la ira y Gorgant, preso del sabor de aquella pequeña victoria que había logrado, sentía que podía ganarle a cualquier hombre, elfo o enano que se le cruzara sobre su camino. Y así estaba pasando. El exceso de confianza en el orco le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Thorin que resbalaba en el lodo y conseguía ponerse firme justo a tiempo para defenderse de los ataques.  
-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Estás furioso?- Se burló Gorgant mientras lo veía tambalearse.- ¿Sientes ira? Alguien como tú debería saber que no se pelea estando de ese modo…- El choque de espadas dejó a Thorin con una rodilla flexionada.- ¡Un golpe más y cantaré nuevamente victoria!- Y descargó un sablazo tan fuerte que si solamente Thorin lo hubiera recibido, ya habría estado muerto. Otra espada, que el enano nunca había visto, ayudaba a la suya a recibir semejante ataque. Calacyria brillaba de nuevo en manos de su dueña que estaba pálida como un papel.  
-No nos rompas las pelotas- Le espetó Azul sin cuidar su lenguaje frente a Thorin. Éste, viendo que Azul no podría resistir por mucho tiempo el ataque, retiró su espada para introducirla en el pecho del orco, que cayó muerto sin antes blasfemar contra él y la muchacha.  
Al ver que era el único que quedaba, Angsh silbó a los huargos y emprendió la retirada. Kili, rápido de reflejos, tomó nuevamente su arco tratando de matarlo, pero sólo le asestó al huargo con el que Bofur había luchado.

Calacyria le parecía muy pesada luego de ese movimiento, la dejó caer sin más. Quería descansar, no pensar en nada. Quería paz…

Despertó sin su corset puesto y sin la extraordinaria cota de malla que le había salvado dos veces la vida. Intentó moverse, pero la puntada en el costado derecho de su cuerpo que sintió le hizo emitir un gemido que alertó a Bofur en la noche.  
Había parado de llover y se escuchaban los grillos con su melodía.  
Bofur fue hasta ella. Algo ruborizado, levantó la camisa para observar cómo se encontraba el golpe en el abdomen. Un gran moretón violáceo surcaba los costados, pero sin peligro en apariencia. Lo que más preocupaba al enano que se hubiera desgarrado los músculos.  
-Debes descansar. Trata de dormir un poco más- Sugirió Bofur mientras le acariciaba la frente.  
-¡El orco!- Recordó de pronto la muchacha incorporándose inmediatamente. Acto seguido el grito reprimido que lanzó alertó a Thorin que estaba a medio dormir. Azul se dejó caer en brazos de Bofur.  
-Todos los orcos que te atacaron están muertos. El último que intentó escapar fue atravesado por la flecha de Kili. Ahora no tienes que temer, estás con nosotros.- La consoló él.  
-No… siguen… hay muchos de ellos… La cordillera…. Rivendell… Arwen….-El dolor sumado con el sueño hizo que rápidamente el tono de voz de Azul se apagara hasta transformarse en un susurro.-…el fuego…- Bofur tomó la mano de Azul para intentar calmarla. Antes de que se durmiera, Bofur vio cómo los ojos de la muchacha se humedecían. Luego, la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y la arropó. Al levantar su mirada, se encontró con la mirada furtiva de Thorin.  
-¿Cómo está ella?-  
-El golpe ha sido fuerte, pero si resistió el ataque de 3 orcos con sus huargos totalmente sola, la chica tiene potencial de pelea.- Dijo Bofur una vez sentado al lado de su príncipe.-Ha balbuceado que algo sobre Rivendell, Lady Arwen, fuego… muy raro todo.-  
-¿Rivendell ha caído? No lo creo. Puedo detestar a los elfos, pero sería un hipócrita si dijera que el ejército de aquél pueblo es insignificante. Debe estar desvariando un poco por el dolor.- Vio a Bofur que cabeceaba mientras hablaba.- Vete a dormir. No tengo sueño, tú necesitas un buen descanso.-  
Bofur agradeció el gesto del enano y se fue complacido a dormir.  
Thorin se incorporó, estiró sus piernas y caminó un poco en el recinto que hace un día habían encontrado. Encontró a un costado las armas de Azul, entre ellas a Calacyria y la cota de malla. Thorin tomó la prenda. Se maravilló de que fuera tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan liviana. Miró a la mujer quien tenía un sueño intranquilo, pues fruncía el ceño constantemente. Luego, Thorin tomó cuidadosamente a Calacyria y la sacó de su vaina para admirar la hoja y su poder.  
_"Estos son regalos dignos de un rey"_ Se dijo Thorin. _"¿Mahal, tan grave ha sido mi error de no haberla traído con nosotros desde el comienzo?" _Guardó la espada y dejó todo tal cual lo vio.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron antes de que el sol naciera por el horizonte. Azul fue despertada cuando todo estuvo listo para partir. Le costó mucho ponerse la cota de malla y su corset sin que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas, pues necesitó la ayuda de Kili para cambiarse.  
-Linda ropa.-Bromeó él mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.  
Balin dio la señal de que el desayuno estaba listo y todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego.  
-Lindo trozo de metal tienes en tu poder.-Dijo Fili al ver a Calacyria colgada en la cintura de la muchacha. Esta frase había roto el hielo pues todos comían en silencio.  
-Bueno… vamos mejorando. La primera vez que me hablaste lo hiciste con rudeza. ¿Te acuerdas?- Bofur comenzó a ahogar su risa a lo que Fili respondió tirándole una piedra en la cabeza. La que ahora reía era Azul.  
La risa de la muchacha provocó que se rompiera el silencio solemne con el que estaban desayunando. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo en gran manera, no dejó que su risa se cortara.  
El cielo comenzaba a aclarar cuando dejaron el refugio. Ayudaron a la mujer a subir a su caballo, y cuando todos estuvieron montados, comenzaron la travesía.  
Siempre al norte, el grupo siguió con su camino. A medida que pasaban las horas el cielo se recomponía y el sol reconfortaba sus cuerpos húmedos. Apenas paraban para descansar, pues aún sentían que los seguían y preferían salirse del camino para mayores recaudos.  
Luego de siete jornadas intensas, el grupo se permitió un descanso prolongado durante la noche. En todos esos días apenas habían hablado de lo sucedido entre ellos, pero la seguridad del grupo era lo primero. Acamparon en un lugar empinado, el terreno les ofrecía una elevación con cierta vegetación que los ocultaba. Al oeste, y no tan lejos de su posición, el sonido de un arroyo les indicaba que había agua fresca cerca.  
Esa noche, se sirvió una suculenta sopa con porotos. Al haber una mujer en el grupo (y como los enanos son un tanto machistas) Thorin ordenó que Azul lave todos los cacharros. La vena de ésta comenzó a ensancharse pues, como a toda mujer, ese tipo de comentarios le crispaban los nervios. Al ser el jefe de la compañía, ella tuvo que tragar su orgullo y hacer lo que le mandaron, pero agradeció enormemente a Bofur que la ayudó y no la dejó sola cuando lavaron los utensilios en el arroyo en medio de la negrura de la noche.  
-¿Cómo está tu abdomen?-  
-Mejor. Ya puedo moverme más y no tengo el moretón negro. Se está empezando a ir.-  
-Me tenías muy preocupado. Bah…a todos.-  
Azul sonrió.  
-Gracias, hubiera estado muerta sin esa cota de malla.-  
-Sí, es un verdadero tesoro tener ese tipo de metal cubriendo tu cuerpo.- Hubo un silencio entre los dos.- Eres buena peleando, Aulë ha elegido bien.-  
Ella torció la sonrisa que llevaba y se alejó del arroyo. Le incomodaban los halagos. Mientras caminaba hacían el campamento escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos. Los utensilios se le cayeron de las manos y sacó su espada. Intentó forzar su vista para ver más allá de la oscuridad y contuvo la respiración. El ruido volvió a escucharse y un arbusto se movió. Volviendo a juntar valor como en la pelea a campo abierto, se aventuró a inspeccionar la zona. Cuando estuvo cerca, una culebra salió rápidamente de su escondite deslizándose rápidamente y buscando otro refugio más seguro. Azul dejó escapar un bufido, enfundó a Calacyria y buscó los utensilios en el piso.  
-¡Bu!- Escuchó detrás de ella y sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura.  
Azul pegó un grito (propio de una mujer) y comenzó a dar manotazos a diestra y siniestra. Fili no paraba de reírse a carcajadas y Kili intentaba sujetar a la muchacha con más fuerza.  
El resto de los enanos, al oír el grito, salieron corriendo al lugar donde lo habían oído. Al encontrarse con la infantil escena, Thorin entró en rabia y apartó a Kili y Azul. No necesitó alzar la voz para que ellos sintieran el poderío de un dirigente como él.  
-Es curiosa la forma en cómo una supuesta estrella se comporta luego de que días atrás estuvo a punto de que la mataran… ¿Acaso eres invencible? ¿O acaso tú sola hubieras podido contra esos orcos? Y dime… ¿Tan segura estás para hacer semejante griterío?- Azul quiso responderle por semejante descaro pero la mirada penetrante de Thorin hizo que las palabras no salieran.  
-Thorin, nosotros…-  
-Silencio Fili- Sentenció el enano con el mismo tono de voz.- Harás la primera guardia mujer. Si estás en mi compañía, entonces te trataré como a un enano más... Ten tu espada desenfundada, pues en estos lugares nunca estamos seguros.-  
Thorin se retiró hacia el fuego.  
La mirada severa de Azul hacia los hermanos era atroz. Sin decir nada a ellos, tomó los utensilios del suelo y se fue acompañada por Balin y Bofur, para no estar sola frente a Thorin.

La noche ya era cerrada. Los hermanos y Bofur estaban dormidos. Balin hablaba con su jefe pero Azul no participaba de la charla. Acurrucada en una roca, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió una patada en sus pies que la despertó en el acto.  
-¿Quieres que nos maten? ¿O qué?- Dijo Thorin que estaba al lado suyo.- Mujeres…- Alcanzó a escuchar por lo bajo.  
Esto le hirvió la sangre a la muchacha.  
Thorin vio como la muchacha se levantaba, estiraba su cuerpo y bostezaba. Vio su cara de fastidio al levantar su espada y alejarse algunos metros del lugar.  
-Qué rudo…-  
-¡Agh! ¿Tú también Balin? Sabes cómo son las reglas, sea hombre o mujer, debe acatarse a ellas.-  
-¿Sabes si alguna vez en su vida hizo algo semejante a lo que le acabas de mandar?- Thorin se quedó mudo. Había olvidado que a veces las cosas más simples necesitan de una pequeña explicación de vez en cuando. Y considerando que la muchacha era sapo de otro pozo en su mundo, la pregunta de Balin tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo le había ordenado hacer la guardia.  
Se dirigió hacia la mujer que estaba tiritando de frio, aún tapada con la manta traída desde Rivendell.  
-Eh, tú. ¿Sabes hacer guardia o tengo que enseñarte? -  
Azul giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se acercaba Thorin. Apenas veía su rostro y la noche no ayudaba demasiado.  
-¿Tiene demasiada ciencia en mirar por todos lados?- Le dijo sarcásticamente ella.  
-Mujeres… todo hay que explicarle…- Se quejó él.  
- Ahhh… ok. Si empezamos de esa manera, que lo haga Fulano la guardia- y trató de alejarse de él. Mientras pasaba al lado, Thorin sacó su espada y apuntó al cuello de la mujer.  
-Primera regla: jamás pierdas de vista tu espada. Siempre en tu mano, firme. Nunca sabrás cuándo la usarás.-  
Azul sintió el frío del metal y entendió que lo que le estaba intentando decir era serio.  
-Noches como éstas, sin luna, dificultan la visión. Más para alguien como tu raza, y especialmente tú, que no estás acostumbrada a hacer tales cosas. Rocas grandes como aquellas son una buena defensa pero a la vez una excelente cobertura para el enemigo. No las pierdas de vista. Incluso los arbustos grandes.  
En un momento de descuido del enano, Azul sacó rápidamente su espada e hizo contacto con la suya, alejando ésta de su cuello.  
-¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy un poco harta con tu modo de tratarme… -  
Thorin, al ver como ella se le rebelaba, sintió deseos de jugar un rato para darle una pequeña lección.  
-La estrellita tiene carácter- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- Veamos qué puedes hacer contra mí.-  
Tomando una postura arrogante, Thorin se alejó y comenzó a jugar con su espada.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver qué tienes para ofrecer!-  
Azul, cayendo en su juego, atacó. Pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba mucho entrenamiento con la espada para poder hacerle el mínimo roce a un enano con la experiencia de Thorin. Al ver esto, él comenzó a reírse para sí mismo, pero dejaba que se note en su rostro la satisfacción que disfrutaba. _"Nada mal"_ pensó el enano empujándola por enésima vez para tomar distancia. Azul, en cambio, a ver esto, se enfurecía más de lo que estaba.  
Intentó todo lo que sabía con su arma: estocadas, reveses, ganchos, etcétera, pero nada de lo que hacía bastaba para derrotarlo. Por fin, cuando ya no pudo más, intentó lo que mejor sabía hacer. Dejó su espada en el suelo y apretó los puños. Al ver esto, Thorin entendió que iba a cambiar de táctica, y a manera burlona, se inclinó caballerosamente. Aquí, la balanza estaba a favor de la muchacha, pues ahora era Thorin que apenas podía defenderse de las raras posiciones de defensa y ataque que ella adoptaba. Para su perspectiva, Azul hacía que sus brazos y piernas danzaran. Varias veces bloqueó los ataques de puño del enano con movimientos de manos extraños (pero muy eficaces).  
Mientras tanto, Balin, que ahora era él quien hacía la guardia, vio tanto a Thorin como a Azul peleando. El semblante del viejo enano se suavizó al ver el rostro de su querido príncipe, pues entendía que estaba disfrutando de la pelea, y en su mente, vislumbró otra cosa que reprimió casi en el acto. Se quedó observando unos minutos más el rostro de Thorin para tratar de corroborar lo que había reprimido y sus sentimientos confirmaron sus sospechas. La cuestión era ¿él, se daría cuenta?  
Azul ya estaba harta de este jueguito que Thorin le había impuesto, pero como el orgullo la dominaba en ese momento, no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Con semejante contrincante no podría ganar, y a medida que pasaban los minutos se convencía de que no podría hacerle ni un rasguño.  
Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda que rápidamente se enfrió producto de la cota de malla. Esto le hizo perder la concentración mientras intentaba golpear por enésima vez el pecho del enano. Éste la tomó del brazo, y ella, queriendo zafarse, se echó para atrás tratándose de alejar de él. En este movimiento, Azul pisó una piedra que hizo torcer su tobillo perdiendo el equilibrio.  
La muchacha se golpeó la cabeza y se sintió mareada por algunos minutos quedando tumbada en la tierra con los ojos cerrados. Mientras se frotaba la cabeza, sintió que algo había encima de su cuerpo y era muy pesado. Al abrir sus ojos, la mirada de dolor de Thorin yacía delante de ella. En la pérdida de equilibro, Azul se había llevado consigo al enano, adoptando una postura demasiado incómoda para ambos. Thorin apretaba los dientes pues se había hecho un (según él) pequeño corte en los brazos y todavía no se daba cuenta de qué manera había caído.  
Azul tragó saliva y quedó dura en la posición donde se encontraba. Cuando el enano comprendió la situación, sus ojos azules contemplaron los ojos marrones de la muchacha y ella recordó que esos mismos ojos fueron la causa de su curiosidad por él cuando la liberaron en los límites de Imladris.  
Thorin sin inmutarse se levantó y sacudió sus ropas del polvo.  
-Levántate.-Leo ordenó éste.  
Azul obedeció. Dio gracias a Dios por la oscuridad pues sentía vergüenza y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Que esto te enseñe a ser más cuidadosa.- Sentenció el enano.  
Con la cabeza gacha, ella asintió. Pero algo hizo que instintivamente levantara su vista y mirara al enano.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo éste gravemente.  
Thorin vio que algo turbaba el pensamiento de la joven, y no precisamente por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Advirtió que tomaba nuevamente a Calacyria, pero esta vez, en su semblante, estaba decidida a darlo todo y tomaba su espada con férrea intensión de atacarlo.  
-¿Acaso quieres más?-  
Azul no contestó y salió a enfrentarlo.  
Pero Thorin no era su objetivo.  
Con un simple esquive, la joven se internó en la oscuridad que estaba detrás de Thorin. Y con su espada en alto, defendió al enano del mortífero ataque.  
El enano se dio vuelta y pudo observar cómo un orco le daba un fuerte revés al rostro de Azul dando un grito de dolor. Ésta, producto de la fuerza del cachetazo, soltó la espada y fue cayendo pendiente abajo en dirección al río. Thorin, rápido con su espada, la hundió en estómago del orco, manchándolo con sangre negra. El grito de la muchacha hizo despertar a los enanos que acudieron rápidamente al lugar.  
-Un rastreador…- Dijo Balin al ver el cadáver. -No estamos seguro.-  
-Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.-Le contestó Thorin.- ¡Azul! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-  
-¡¿Por qué no vienes a ver si estoy bien?!- Le gritó desde las sombras Azul dolorida.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah!-  
Se escuchó movimientos de los arbustos provenientes en donde estaba la mujer, que se esforzaba por defenderse.  
Thorin y los demás bajaron la pendiente y observaron que Azul estaba rodeada de orcos que trataban de capturarla.


End file.
